En Busca de una Familia
by Aniie
Summary: La vida del pequeño Teddy dá un vuelco que pondrá en grandes aprietos no solo a él, sino también a sus padrinos. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el pequeño si Ginny y Harry, que casi no se hablan, deben encargarse de él? Seguramente, tendrán más de un dolor de cabeza.
1. Los Padrinos

**Diclaimer**: La mayoría de los personajes usados en esta historia, incluidos el universo y los lugares, no son míos.

El honor todavía le pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Notas de la autora:**

Fanfictions que han inspirado esta historia o capítulo:

-En palabras de Ginevra Molly Weasley, FabyDePotter

-Quién llamó a la cigüeña!, Anatripotter

Y aquí comienza mi primer Fanfiction.

Seguramente, a medida que lean el primer capítulo, no les calzarán las fechas. Por lo mismo, haré una aclaración: El libro, es post Reliquias de la Muerte, a la edad de 20 y 21 años de Ginny y Harry, respectivamente.

Teddy tendrá en rededor de 1 año, para función de la historia, aunque esta edad no le corresponda. Espero que me perdonen el detalle. Como es comprensible, Lupin y Tonks están muertos, al igual que Fred, y los tantos otros personajes cuyos fallecimientos, hoy seguimos lamentando.

Y lo digo como una fan desolada: ¡¿Por qué tenían que morir?!

Disculpen la pregunta, necesitaba lanzarla.

**Los padrinos.**

La mañana de aquél lunes era resplandeciente. El sol se dejaba vislumbrar como rara vez ocurría en Inglaterra.

En pocas palabras, parecía que el clima estaba deseoso de burlarse de los presentes.

El hombrecillo que precedía la ceremonia, era el mismo que lo había hecho con Dumbledore.

Entonces, recordó aquél día.

A su mente vino la imagen de cómo Harry se iba de su lado. Sabía que de haberlo intentado, podría haberlo parado. Podría haberle pedido que se quedase ahí, con ella y él lo hubiera hecho. Pero lo dejó ir. No era tan egoísta y sabía que _su _elegido debía partir.

Entonces, Teddy lanzó un ruidito, sacándola de sus ensoñamientos.

Ginny se preguntó si comprendía que ocurría, por qué estaban ahí. Esperó que no fuese así, mas, el aspecto del pequeño indicaba otra cosa.

Su corto cabello, encargado de enmarcar el redondo y tierno rostro, estaba de color grisáceo, recordando mucho el tono que había tenido el de Tonks cuando sufría por Lupin.

Y por lo demás, lloraba.

Las lágrimas se escapaban de sus pequeños ojos en un llanto casi mudo. No cabía duda que al menos el bebé intuía la situación que vivían.

Con suavidad, la muchacha meció al bebe, intentando calmar su pena.

A su lado, Hermione esbozó una sonrisa triste, mientras le dirigía una mirada al pequeño. Estaba segura que pensaba lo mismo que ella. ¿Qué sería de Teddy ahora?

A su lado, podía ver a Ron, uniendo su mano con la de su amiga.

Por suerte, ambos se tenían el uno al otro.

Dio un suspiro.

-Así, siempre recordaremos a Andrómeda como una mujer muy preocupada por sus seres queridos, luchadora, y acogedora. Hoy, sabemos que se junta con su esposo, hija y yerno, después de una serena muerte, para cuidar a todos sus seres queridos en una silenciosa vigilia…-Ginny no quiso oír más. El recuerdo de Tonks y Lupin la apenaba, además, le hacía rememorar a Fred.

Pronto, el hombrecito de baja estatura calló, dando por concluida la ceremonia realizada en la madriguera. Pronto, los presentes entre los que se encontraban casi en totalidad los miembros de la Orden, comenzaron a retirarse luego de la ceremonia fúnebre. Se preguntó por qué no estaba Harry ahí, en un momento tan importante.

Entonces, su madre llegó hacia ella, extendiendo sus brazos, señalando que Ginny le pasara al bebé.

-Debes dirigirte al salón en un rato, querida. Un miembro del Wizengamot se presentará para conversar que ocurrirá con Teddy. –Ginny asintió, mientras su estómago se retorcía y se encaminó hacia la madriguera, seguida por Hermione.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Le apremió su amiga, cuando caminaban solas. Supo enseguida a qué se refería. No estaba segura, era mucha responsabilidad.

-Honestamente… no lo sé.

Entonces, a su mente llegó el momento que había ocasionado que dudase tanto:

Los días en casa de Tía Muriel habían sido realmente aburridos. Ginny se sentía perdida. Totalmente ajena a la batalla que se ejercía en el mundo mágico, a la que se ejercía en el propio Hogwarts, con Neville a la cabeza del Ejército de Dumbledore, tal como ella lo había dejado.

Sin embargo, la chica permanecía ahí, sin poder hacer nada.

De cuando en cuando, miembros de la Orden visitaban la casa, al igual que sus hermanos, que siempre le llevaban noticias y regalos para animarla. Ginny apreciaba mucho aquellos detalles.

Un día, cuando se entretenía viendo un singular programa en la televisión muggle, que su padre, tras varios intentos fallidos, logró explicarle como se utilizaba, sintieño golpes en la puerta de entrada. Eran rudos, por lo que la chica se inquietó al oírlos.

Enseguida, apareció su padre, y con la voz alzada preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Remus Lupin –Respondió él tras la gruesa puerta de roble. Su voz se escuchaba algo ahogada, mas era reconocible.- Miembro de la Orden del Fénix y casado con Nimphadora Tonks. Tu, Arthur Weasley, me has dado la dirección de esta casa, protegida por el encantamiento fidelio.

Su papá no dudó y le abrió la puerta a Lupin, que entro enseguida en el lugar.

Lucía una gran sonrisa, su aspecto era muy jovial y era notoria su felicidad.

Por la cabeza de Ginny pasaron diversas ideas, todas involucraban al trío, a Harry…

-¡¿Los has encontrado?! –Le preguntó incorporándose con impaciencia, sin dejarlo siquiera tomar aire.

Él supo enseguida obre quienes hablaba la chica, y asintió, gesto que fomentó un gran cúmulo de emociones en el estómago de Ginny.

Alivio, felicidad, serenidad, ansiedad, pero por sobre todo, preguntas. Cientos de preguntas. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo estaban? ¿Qué hacían?...

-Están en casa de Fleur y Bill, desde hace…

-¿Los tres? ¿Estaban todos ahí? ¿Están bien? –Molly interrumpió a Lupin, emocionada. El saber de su hijo y sus dos mejores amigos le aliviaba.

-Si Molly. He ido para allá a darles una importante noticia a Bill y Fleur y me los he encontrado –La mención de la "noticia" lo hizo avivar su sonrisa.

-¿De qué noticia hablas?

Parecía que Lupin había estado esperando esa pregunta, por que emocionado, enseguida contestó.

-¡Es un niño! Por fin ha nacido –Exclamó, ocasionando que sus palabras causaran gran felicidad en los presentes- Su nombre es Ted, como el padre de Dora, ¡es metamorfomago! –Acabó, complacido.

-¡Felicidades Remus! –Su mamá se dirigió contenta a abrazarlo, para que luego recibiera una calurosa felicitación del Sr. Weasley que posteriormente salió del lugar señalando que haría llegar el mensaje a los demás miembros de la Orden.

Ginny no sabía que decir. La noticia le emocionaba e impactaba. Un bebé, justo en aquellos tiempos. Era algo extraño y conmovedor.

-Yo… realmente me alegro mucho, profesor. –Trató de dirigirle la más cálida de las sonrisas, intentando traspasarle sus sentimientos. Y pareció que funciono, puesto a que el le devolvió el gesto, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Ginny... Yo, en nombre también de Tonks, quería pedirte un favor. –Se preguntó qué querrían- Sabes cuanto te apreciamos y lo buena chica que eres, por lo que queríamos saber si… puedes ser su madrina.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. La chica se quedó sorprendida, no se hubiera esperado aquella propuesta de Remus, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Pronto sonrió, contenta y emocionada a la vez.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Yo... muchas gracias por confiar en mi, de verdad. –Contestó por fin, entusiasmada, pensando en como sería de aquí en adelante su vida siendo la madrina de Teddy Lupin…

La sala de estar de la madriguera volvía a estar bastante concurrida. Ya la mayoría de los asistentes al funeral se habían retirado, incluídos los de la Orden, confiando en la solución que encontrarían los Weasley y los más cercanos a la familia, que seguían ahí.

-Lamento las razones por las cuales se produce esta reunión –Murmuró el hombre que descansaba su cuerpo sobre uno de los mullidos sillones de la Madriguera.- Pero ahora, es cuando más necesitamos velar por el bienestar de el pequeño Teddy, es hoy cuando más nos necesita. Mi nombre es Rodus Derviant y como ya muchos saben, soy parte del Wizengamot, el comité de bienestar de menores.

-Bien, como sabemos, antes de morir… -El miembro calló un momento, cuando con aire solemne, entró Harry Potter a la habitación.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, molesta por que llegase tarde a tan importante reunión.

Él sabía cuan trascendente era y no había excusa alguna con la cual justificarse.

-Harry, cielo. –Lo saludó con cariño la Sra. Weasley al verlo.

Su rostro, que hasta entonces se mantenía serio, cambió al de una sonrisa dirigida a ella y a la mayoría de los Weasley. Se puso a un lado Ron y se propuso dar la explicación:

-Disculpen la tardanza. El ministerio está muy atareado. Lamento no haber llegado antes.

Todos parecieron entender su explicación, excepto Ginny, que siguió mirándolo con recelo.

-Ahora sí, ya estamos todos –Comenzó de nuevo el Rodus, pareciendo encantado de estar en la presencia de Harry, a quien claramente conocía- Pues bien. Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, por expreso deseo mientras vivían, declararon que si algo les ocurría, quien se hiciera cargo de Ted Lupin debía ser su abuela materna, única familiar directa que le quedaba en ese entonces. Andrómeda cuidó a la perfección al pequeño, sin embargo su vida no se prolongó demasiado y como hemos sido testigos, hace unos días, lamentablemente, nos dejó. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué será de su nieto? –Guardó un segundo silencio y luego prosiguió.- Bien, los padres de Teddy, eran bastante prevenidos, pues en vida, escogieron a los padrinos del niño, en caso de que algo así ocurriera.

-Espere un momento, Rodus. –Lo interrumpió Harry.- Creo que se equivoca. ¿Cómo que lo**s **padrinos?

El sonrió, con una expresión de extrañado.

-Claro que no me equivoco Harry. Los padrinos son usted, Harry Potter y G…

Nuevamente se interrumpía la reunión. Ahora una chica entraba a la habitación, provocando que Ginny rodara los ojos, molesta. No sabía por qué ella le desagradaba tanto.

-Disculpen la tardanza –Se excusó Romilda Vane- Pero confundí el horario de la reunión. –Susurró apenada.

Harry parecía algo incómodo. Por la mente de Ginny, pasó la fugaz idea de que él no quería que ella estuviera ahí, razón por la cual no le dio el horario. Pronto la desechó, cuando los vio saludarse de un rápido beso en los labios.

Casi todos los presentes le dirigieron algún gesto de saludo, excepto _cierta_ muchacha.

-Prosigo –Murmuró Rodolus, algo molesto por la interrupción- Pues bien, como decía, los padrinos de Ted Lupin son Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley.

A excepción de Hermione y la Sra. Weasley, todos los presentes se sorprendieron en gran medida ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó el Sr. Weasley, como si no hubiese escuchado bien.

-Esta noticia le ha encantado a Harry –Susurró George, divertido con la cara del muchacho. Angelina, a su lado, rió.

Romilda, se removió incómoda al lado de Harry, y él… se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, hasta que miró a Ron.

-¡Yo no sabía nada! –Se apresuró a decir el chico. Pero Hermione no pudo decir lo mismo cuando recibió los ojos de Harry, por lo que solo intentó rehuir su mirada.

-¿Tú? –Preguntó él al fin, observando directamente los ojos marrones de Ginny. Ella fijó los suyos en la mirada verde de Harry y con una sonrisa de suficiencia, respondió:

-Yo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Cuando tu estabas en casa de Bill y Fleur, Remus me lo pidió. ¿Qué, acaso pensabas que el escogido serías solo tú? –Le replicó, con ferocidad, molesta al escuchar su tono.

-No se hubiesen equivocado. –Le contestó él, enojado por su cuestionamiento.

Ella había estado a punto de responderle, cuando Rodus retomó la conversación, incómodo con la discusión.

-Lamento que no estuviesen enterados de todo. Pero ambos, Harry y Ginny aceptaron el nombramiento. Y como tales, ustedes son los encargados de la tuición de Ted.

El bebé justo en aquél momento lanzó una risita, ruido que todos recibieron con una sonrisa.

Ginny pensó que quizás la situación le gustaba. Harry pareció ablandarse ante tal recepción de la noticia en el bebé.

Al ver que los ánimos se calmaban, Rodus prosiguió.

-Pero hay condiciones. Harry y Ginevra deben cumplir algo específico.

Las palabras de Rodus atrajeron la atención de los presentes. Nuevamente, Romilda observaba al miembro ilustre del Wizengamot con algo de furia.

Él, sacó su varita de color café pálido y tras un leve movimiento, en su mano apareció un pergamino.

No lo ojeó, parecía que lo tenía preparado para las reacciones tras las palabras que diría:

-Si esta no se cumple, entonces Ted Lupin se quedará bajo la tuición de los últimos familiares que le quedan. Los Yaxley Black, familia con la que Nymphadora comparte sangre.

-¿Yaxley Black? –Preguntó asustado Ron.- ¡Pero si esa es la familia es espantosamente tenebrosa! ¡Ahí habían mortífagos!

-Esta pareja no, señor Weasley. Siempre hay quienes rompen el molde. Les aseguro que no tienen tendencias tenebrosas.

-¿Puede decirnos la condición? –Apresuró Ginny, nerviosa. A Ron no era el único al que le incomodaba aquella familia, sin importar lo que dijera Rodus.

-Bien. Para que ustedes puedan quedarse con el pequeño Teddy –Este lanzó una nueva risita, al escuchar su nombre. Harry y Ginny lo miraron enternecidos.- Tú, Harry y tú, Ginny, deben vivir bajo el mismo techo, junto Teddy. Como una familia.

Un aire incómodo invadió la habitación.

Y todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras observaban a los padrinos. Harry se removía, sin saber qué hacer o decir en su puesto, con la mirada molesta de Romilda acosándolo.

Y Ginny… Ginny lamentaba con todas sus fuerzas la condición

**Notas de la Autora:**

Espero que les gustase el primer capítulo. No tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente, así que estén atentos a la historia, por que se viene muy buena y entretenida.

Saludos y por favor, tanto como si les ha gustado como si no, dejen un review!! Me encantaría saber sus opiniones, serían de mucha utilidad.


	2. Elecciones

**Notas de la autora:**

Para empezar, quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me han llegado.

Ceara cullen potter, lu-weasley20, Annie, Ely-Barchu, liRose Multicolor, UsakitoPau Potter Weasley, Hajabeg452, xMariana Radcliffex, ginevra mw, ginalore28 y EBR.

Sus reviews me han dado muchos ánimos y ganas de seguir con mi historia.

Además, agradecimientos a todos los que me han puesto a mi como autora o mi historia en favoritos (:

De verdad!

Siguiendo algunos comentarios, intenté extender un poco el tamaño del capítulo. Sé que a lo mejor no es demaciado, pero es que el capítulo ya estaba configurado en corta longitud, al igual que el tercero. Desde el cuarto en adelante, seguiré más a cabalidad la iniciativa.

Sin más que decir: ¡Disfruten!

***

**Elecciones.**

Harry despertó algo confundido aquél día. Se removió en su gran cama con despreocupación, hasta darse cuenta de que alguien lo acompañaba.

Volteó Para encontrarse de lleno con el crespo pelo de Romilda. La chica dormía profundamente.

Harry prefirió no despertarla y se vistió con rapidez. Decidió que saldría a correr, eso lo ayudaba a pensar cuando no podía practicar quidditch. Lo desestrezaba.

Vivía en un bonito y amplio departamento céntrico de Londres. Cercano a ahí, había una gran plaza, donde podría correr con tranquilidad. Nadie lo molestaría, puesto a que en el mundo de los muggles, no era muy recomendable que los magos que lo reconocían se acercasen a saludarlo. Levantaba muchas sospechas.

-¡Buenos días Harry! –Lo saludó amistosamente el portero.

Distraído, el chico le dirigió una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa y salió del departamento.

Romilda al ver que no estaba, probablemente se iría a su propia casa, de cualquier forma, él le dejó una nota señalándole que había salido a correr.

Al salir por fin al aire libre, disfrutó la leve caricia de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Estaban en verano y el tiempo era agradable por aquellos días.

El chico no tardó mucho en llegar a la plaza donde disimuladamente, tomó su varita e hizo un pequeño movimiento con ella, provocando que comenzara a brotar una música justo en sus oídos. Para él no eran necesarios los audífonos conectados a esos pequeños aparatos, parecidos a los personal estereo que había conocido en su época con los Dursley.

Mientras corría, los sucesos del día de ayer se arremolinaban en su mente. Ginny era la madrina de Teddy y tendría que vivir con ella si es que quería permanecer cerca del niño.

No podía estarle pasando eso a él.

Por suerte, Rodus les concedió el plazo de una semana para decidir que harían con Teddy, mientras este se quedaba en la Madriguera, siendo cuidado por Molly.

Es que Ginny era un tema serio. Ella era tan… _especial._ Sonrió. Justo había comenzado una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth que ella le había dedicado hace tantos años… cuando eran novios. Just Wanna Be With You(*) definitivamente era su favorita de aquél grupo.

Dio un suspiro, algo apenado.

Lo de ellos había sido genial, único. Pero él lo estropeó todo.

Cuando la guerra terminó, sintió que con Ginny no se reconectaban muy bien. Quizás fue por que ella estaba muy dolida por las pérdidas que habían tenido aquél año o por el gran abismo que los separó cuando Harry fue por los Horcrux.

El hecho fue que él se sintió abrumado por chicas. Estaba enamorado de Ginny, pero las cosas con ella no funcionaron. Ella tampoco puso de su parte y simplemente lo dio por perdido y se alejó sin más observando en silencio como él se consolaba en los brazos de otras chicas lo que la hizo sentirse realmente ofendida y su relación se enfrió completamente.

A Harry le parecía que Ginny aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero nunca lo hizo probablemente se sintiera idiota o no tuviera la fuerza, pero cuando la miraba, aún podía ver su rabia contenida. Sin importar que la chica estuviera con novio, él podía ver el resentimiento en su mirada marrón.

Cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido, encontraba absurda la situación. ¿Cómo habían perdido tanto por malos entendidos?

Harry había estado seguro que ellos iban para más, pero todo se había estropeado.

Ya no había que remediar, habían pasado muchos años y él debía enfocarse en Romilda. Ella era su actual novia a pesar de que Ginny no la soportara y lo poco que hablaban se hubiera esfumado por su culpa. Y ahora les proponían vivir juntos… el paso era muy amplio y no se sentía muy capaz de darlo. Vivir con ella. Pero, ¿y Romilda? Anoche, la chica le había dejado bien claro lo que opinaba de todo esto. Si decía que si, toda su relación podía irse por la borda. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Teddy con esa familia que siquiera conocía.

¿Qué haría?

No pudo pensar más en la respuesta, puesto a que alguien había chocado con él. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el lugar, estaba en el mundo de sus pensamientos, solo había avanzado en línea recta, sin saber con quién se topaba. Pero el golpe lo trajo a la realidad otra vez.

-¡Oh, disculpa! –Dijo, sacando su varita con disimulo- Finite.

Observó como la chica con la que se había topado intentaba disimular el movimiento, también cortando el encantamiento de música.

-Si, estaba distraída, lo s… -Reconoció al instante la voz- Ah, Harry…

Ginny lo miró algo molesta, era obvio que no se lo esperaba encontrar ahí.

Era algo que el tampoco había previsto. Fue como si la hubiese llamado con la mente. Había estado pensando tanto en ella y de pronto, se le aparecía.

La situación era especialmente incómoda, luego de lo que habían escuchado de Rodus.

-Yo... tu… ¿qué?

-¿Ah?

-¿Qué haces? –El intento de Harry de comportarse normal estaba fallando. Su torpeza por iniciar una conversación era un indicio. Era obvio lo que hacía Ginny. Solo bastaba con mirarla: Su largo cabello rojo fuego característico Weasley, amarrado en una cola y su ropa deportiva. Corría igual que él. Quizás para pensar...

-Leo, ¿no es obvio? –Le respondió ella, con ironía.

-¿No es incómodo? Al estar en movimiento, las letras se pierden. –Le siguió él, intentando ser amistoso. Ella había estad a punto de responderle, encontrándole gracia al comentario, cuando escucharon una voz a lo lejos:

-¡Harry! -Ginny bufó rodando los ojos y Harry a su pesar, volteó a ver quién lo llamaba.

Por supuesto, era Romilda.

Se preguntó que hacía ella ahí. ¿No pudo haber escogido un mejor momento?

-Cariño, no pensé encontrarte acá… -Ginny hizo un gesto de incredulidad ante las palabras de la muchacha que entonces se dio cuenta de con quién estaba él.- Mm, hola.

El sentimiento de desagrado era mutuo. Ginny le hizo un gesto y dijo:

-Bueno, ya me voy, Cormac me espera.

La mandíbula de Harry se endureció ante la mención y antes de que pudiera decir adiós, Ginny ya trotaba rumbo a su destino.

.

-No sé Hermione, no estoy segura… ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo con Harry? No soy capaz de dejar a Teddy con gente como los Yaxley pero tampoco soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para vivir con él. Sé que lo de nosotros pasó hace años, pero no puedo. Además, ¿Qué diría Cormac?

Lo cierto era que Ginny no se había encontrado con su novio y no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y contarle lo que les había dicho el miembro del Wizengamot. Definitivamente la noticia no le gustaría nada.

-Ginny, ¿realmente te importa lo que pase con él? –Le preguntó Hermione, lanzándole una mirada elocuente. No obtuvo respuesta.- Vamos. Sabes que a veces es… algo insoportable.

-Si, estoy conciente… –Murmuró derrotada- Pero no quiero perder lo que hemos construido todo este tiempo. Es mi novio.

-Te entiendo Ginny. Pero entonces, creo que la respuesta es no. Si te sientes tan indecisa, entonces no lo hagas, no vivan juntos ni cuiden a Teddy.

-Pero me sentiría egoísta. Pobre de Teddy. Además, que se quede con una familia Black, me asusta. ¿Qué tal si son como los padres de Sirius?

-Que esa familia se haga cargo de Teddy no significa que tú y Harry no lo puedan ver más. Al contrario, seguirán queriéndolo igual. Y además, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Rodus acerca de ellos? No son malos. –Ginny dejó su vista en un punto fijo, mientras procesaba las palabras de su amiga. Aún no se convencía.- ¡Ya sé! -Saltó de pronto la Hermione.- Conozcamos a los Yaxley Black, ¡invitemos a la familia a comer! Así sabremos que tal son y si Teddy estará en buenas manos. En caso contrario, deberás vivir con él y Harry.

Eso la persuadió más y se sintió más segura. Si ella conocía a la familia, entonces todo iría bien.

-Genial idea Hermione.

Ella la miró complacida con su ingenio.

-Así que, solo debes estar tranquila, todo va a resultar mucho más fácil de lo que piensas. Además, tengo el presentimiento que Rodus no se equivoca al decir que ellos son buenos para cuidar a Teddy.

Ginny volvió a asentir. Ahora se encontraba mucho más confiada.

-Entonces Ginny, no te preocupes, que yo lo organizo todo. No me esperes para almorzar, hoy me junto en una cafetería cercana al ministerio con tu hermano. –Le señaló, mientras con un movimiento de varita ordenaba la mesa sobre la que estaban desayunando.

-Entiendo. De todos modos hoy tengo entrenamiento y a la noche pasaré a la Madriguera, a ver a Teddy –Dijo la chica, mientras ayudaba encantando la losa para que se lavase sola- Por cierto. ¿Irás mañana al partido?

-¿Cómo me perdería tu debut de temporada? –Le dijo Hermione, sonriente- Por supuesto, voy junto con Ron. Estaremos en primera fila. Él ya ha apostado 10 galeones a las Holyhead Harpies, así que más te vale ganar, que sino, su mal humor va contra mí.

Ginny rió y observó como su amiga abandonaba el departamento pulcro y amplio que compartían, en una de las principales avenidas de Londres y no muy lejos que el departamento de Ron que a su vez, también quedaba cerca del de Harry, que no dudaba, lo compartía al máximo con Romilda.

Borró aquél pensamiento de su mente y le envió una lechuza a Cormac, diciéndole que se juntaran un rato en el departamento para luego ir a la Madriguera. Le indicó que estaría sola. Estaba segura que ante ese detalle, él le diría que si.

.

-¿Mamá? –Apenas la Sra. Weasley oyó la voz de Ron, fue a recibirlos a él y a Harry.

-Hola chicos. ¿Ya cenaron?

-No y tenemos hambre. La redada de hoy nos dejó exhaustos.

Ella asintió y justo antes de que se dirigiera a la cocina, Harry le preguntó:

-¿Y Teddy?

-En la antigua pieza de Ginny.

Apenas supo, Harry se dirigió hacia el cuarto al que había entrado una única vez, en busca del bebé.

Cuando entró, observó el lugar, que parecía muy vacío desde la última vez que lo visitó. Las paredes ya no estaban empapeladas con los intereses de Ginny, tampoco permanecía su deliciosa fragancia ni sus accesorios personales.

Justo en el medio del pequeño cuarto, había una cuna, en la que Teddy descansaba serenamente.

El niño abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de Harry, quién le dedicó una sonrisa, lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió escaleras a bajo.

Cuanto apreciaba a ese pequeño.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, lo acomodo con suavidad y se dispuso a comer.

Se encontraban en la mesa los tres más Teddy, disfrutando de una de las apetitosas cenas de la Sra. Weasley, cuando la puerta sonó.

Ron interrumpió su relato sobre la casa de los Lestrange a la que habían entrado hoy y se dirigió a abrir, dejando a la Sra. Wealey y a Harry jugando con Teddy.

En medio de una risotada del bebé, a la cocina entraron Ron seguidos por Ginny y Cormac.

Harry se preguntó por qué rayos se la había encontrado tanto ese día y lamentó que encima estuviera con su novio.

McLaggen nunca le había caído bien, y francamente no entendía qué hacía con Ginny, ella merecía algo mejor.

Las miradas incómodas se repitieron. Harry se preguntó si Cormac sabía lo que había ocurrido ayer. Si la respuesta era no, él no sufriría contándoselo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una nueva visita. Hermione entraba a la cocina y saludaba risueña a los presentes, en especial a Ron, de un beso en los labios. Molly sonrió cuando observó el gesto.

Desapercibido había pasado entonces el momento en que Ginny pedía a Teddy y Harry se lo entregaba.

El contacto de sus pieles los incomodó y se miraron unas milésimas de segundo, pero Ginny rompió el momento, pues Teddy acaparó la atención y ella se sentó con Cormac.

-¿Ya comieron?

-Si, claro que comimos… -Murmuró Cormac, solo para que Ginny escuchara, sin reparar en el detalle en que Harry también lo oyó. Su rostro se endureció ante tales palabras, aún más luego de observar la risita que ella lanzaba.

-No mamá, ¿nos puedes dar algo?

-Por supuesto cariño.

Pronto todos volvieron a cenar y el relato de Ron prosiguió.

Cuando acabaron, se vivía un ambiente amistoso en la cocina de la Madriguera, con Teddy como centro de atención.

-Le contaremos ahora. –Le dijo entonces Hermione a Ginny, en voz baja.

Ella se paró, sorprendida. No estaba segura de contarle lo que habían acordado a Harry. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, su amiga levantó la voz.

-Harry, ¿nos puedes acompañar?

Ella y Ginny se incorporaron, sintiendo las miradas extrañadas de los presentes. Ginny se llevó a Teddy en sus brazos.

-Lo acostaremos –Señaló.

Y subieron los tres a su antigua habitación, perseguidos por la mirada de desconfianza de Cormac.

Se preguntó por qué Ron no había exigido ir con ellos. ¿Cómo no le había ganado la curiosidad?

Pronto lo entendió. Por supuesto, Hermione ya le había contado.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación solo amueblada por la cuna y pertenencias de Teddy, Ginny lo miró y besó, acostándolo en lecho con suavidad.

El niño de a poco perdía la noción y se iba durmiendo. Harry se acercó a despedirse. Lo miraba con ternura y parecía un padre preocupado. La chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –La apremió él, curioso.- No ceo que me pidieras subir solo para que Teddy durmiera.

-Tienes razón, Harry. –Ella lo miraba ahora con expresión extraña, como sin estar segura de lo que diría y la reacción del chico.- Bueno, verás… todo lo que nos dijo Rodus ayer nos hizo cuestionarnos muchas cosas y con Ginny estuvimos pensando sobre las condiciones que les impusieron Tonks y Lupin. Está claro que el que vivan juntos, es un tema muy complicado. Romilda ha sido la primera en oponerse.

-Como no… -Refunfuñó Ginny, molesta de pronto con la novia del "elegido".

-Cormac también lo haría, solo que… no lo sabe, ¿verdad? Al menos nosotros tenemos confianza. –Comentó desafiante Harry ante las palabras de la chica.

Hermione prosiguió, ignorando el cruce de palabras.

-Por eso lo decía. –Los regañó- Bien, encontramos entonces la solución. Ginny no confía en esa familia y seguro tú tampoco, Harry. –Él asintió- Por lo que decidimos que los conoceremos. Los invitaremos a almorzar y sabremos o no si son de fiar y si Teddy estará bien con ellos.

Esperó una reacción de Harry, pues estaba segura que su convencimiento no era total.

-No sé, ¿y dejar a Teddy?

-Vamos Harry, que Teddy se quede con ellos no significa que no lo vuelvas a ver jamás. Al contrario, la idea es convencerlos de que nos dejen verlo tan a menudo como lo hacía Andrómeda. Si resulta que la familia no es de fiar, entonces, supongo que deberán sacrificarse y vivir juntos por Teddy.

La sugerencia provocó que Harry cambiara el peso del cuerpo, incómodo.

-Esta bien, me parece una buena idea. –Dijo, aceptando por fin la propuesta de Hermione. Que de todas formas, no era tan mala.

-¿Y cuando vendrán? –Le preguntó Ginny a su amiga, evitando a toda costa mirar a Harry.

-Ya lo he arreglado. –Contestó al instante ella.- Vienen mañana.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó alarmado Harry, mañana… era muy pronto.

-Pero mañana es el partido Hermione, no puedo ausentarme, me despedirían.

-Ya sé que parece muy pronto chicos, pero solo tenemos una semana para decidir. ¿Recuerdan? Y por tu partido no te preocupes Ginny, es a las 11 y dudo que dure pasadas las 13.

-¿Tienes partido? –Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Por supuesto, mañana comienza la temporada de quidditch. –Le contestó ella con algo de indiferencia, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¡Claro! Ya tenía sus tickets comprados. Solo había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que Ginny jugaba con las Holiday.

Desde que iban en sexto año en Hogwarts que él no la veía jugar.

Entonces, pensó que el día siguiente sería interesante.

-Entendido. Entonces nos vemos mañana. –Y salió de la habitación.

Para cuando ambas chicas bajaron, él ya se había ido.

***

**Notas de la Autora:**

(*) Just Wanna Be With You = Solo quiero estar contigo. Disculpen, estoy obsesionada con esa canción.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo aunque a mi no tanto, sin embargo, el tercero promete más. Les adelanto el nombre: "**Los Yaxley-Black"**.

Mi idea es ir actualizando cada domingo o lunes, en su defecto, para no perder continuidad con la historia y tener yo tiempo para seguir escribiendo, aunque quizás alguna que otra semana, me gane el colegio.

Y ya saben, todo review mientras sea respetoso, se acepta y se agradece muchísimo.

Saludos.


	3. Los Yaxley Black

**Notas de la Autora:**

Para empezar, mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar.

Les cuento que mi hermano se llevó el notebook por el fin de semana pasado y yo tenía el capítulo ahí.

En la semana no puedo actualizar, por que no tengo tiempo pero ya he subido por fin, así que solo les pido disculpas.

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, son los que me dan ganas de seguir con esto.

Hablando del capítulo, está más interesante que el anterior, aunque sigue siendo corto, disculpen, pero como expliqué, hasta el tres sería así por que ya los tenía hechos, pero desde el 4 que serán más largos y el fanfiction se pondrá bastante interesante así que… Aguanten las ganas.

Sin mucho más que agregar, los dejo con el capi.

Disfuteen!

**Los Yaxley Black.**

Ginny despertó aquél día a las 9 Am. Hermione la había llamado, llevándole el desayuno a la pieza, en señal de apoyo y ánimo a su amiga.

Sabía que estaba nerviosa. Era su primer partido dentro de las Holihead, uno de los mejores equipos de quidditch de Gran Bretaña. Además, debutaban en la temporada y ella jugaría de titular.

Había tenido una temporada muy exitosa en un conjunto de segunda división, por lo que las Holyhead Harpies, el equipo en el que siempre había soñado jugar y de primera categoría dentro de la liga, no tardaron en integrarla a sus filas.

-De verdad, muchísimas gracias Hermione. –Le dijo la chica, con gratitud a su mejor amiga. Se habían estado riendo y disfrutando.

-Por nada Ginny, sabes que la idea es que te calmes, lo harás increíble. Ahora que ya has desayunado adecuadamente, puedes partir. Ron y yo estaremos allá apoyándote. George también irá con Angelina, dejaron a Douglas a cargo de la tienda. Además, ella está muy emocionada por verte jugar por las Arpías.

-Oh si, me lo comentó cuando me llegó la carta Gedweon Jones. Era su sueño de pequeña. Pero ahora está feliz como sanadora. Tenía entendido que mamá también irá, pero ¿Cómo lo haremos para recibir a los Yaxley?

-Ella, Ron y yo nos adelantaremos a prepararlo. –Le contestó tranquilizándola.- Tu no te preocupes por ello, que nosotros ya lo tenemos arreglado.

-Entiendo. ¡Gracias otra vez, Hermione!

Ella rió con suficiencia y salió de la habitación.

Ginny se colocó una linda ropa muggle y tomó un pequeño bolso, hechizado de tal forma que su capacidad fuera mucho mayor que la que aparentaba y ahí guardo sus útiles de aseo personales, entre otras cosas.

El equipo que ocuparía en el partido descansaba en el estadio, al igual que su Zaeta de Fuego Reloaded, de la que era dueña solo por el hecho de ser una Arpía.

Su antigua Nibus 2000, que se había comprado luego de salir de Hogwarts, para perfeccionarse, descansaba en aquél mismo departamento. La guardaba de recuerdo.

-Ya me voy Hermione. ¡Nos vemos en el estadio!

-Adiós Ginny –Le gritó ella desde su cuarto, mientras iba hacia ella- Sé que lo harás increíble.

Se dieron un abrazo y su amiga volvió a la habitación a la vez que Ginny salía del departamento, ansiosa por su tan próximo partido.

Cuando la chica recorría el hall para salir directo a la calle, se topó con la intensa mirada del portero, que la despidió con una sonrisa. Ella desvió la vista incómoda. No estaba con ánimos de coquetear en absoluto.

-¡Ginny! -La llamaron.

-¿Ron? –Miró como un muchacho pelirrojo ingresaba en el lugar.

-Me alegro haberte encontrado. –Le dijo, mientras la abrazaba- ¿Estás nerviosa? Aún recuerdo como me ponía cada vez que iba a jugar en Hogwarts. La presión de que tu puedes hacer perder a tu equipo, de que el público observa cada uno de tus movimientos, de que si haces el ridículo todos lo verán, realmente…

-Ron, no me ayudas. –Le dijo su hermana cortante. Él se rió al darse cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo y le contestó:

-Disculpa, no me dí cuenta. Pero tú eres más confiada, sabes que eres una increíble jugadora. –Afirmó tranquilizadoramente.

-Gracias. Eso si que ayuda. –Rieron.

-Entonces te veré allá. Percy te manda saludos y suerte, y dice que no podrá ir a verte, pues está atareado con la entrega de un informe sobre la irresponsabilidad de los magos frente a… bah, da igual. Me lo he encontrado en el atrio del ministerio.

-Oh, que considerado de su parte –Dijo Ginny, apreciando el gesto de su hermano.- Bueno Ron, estás provocando que tenga que desaparecerme para llegar puntual al estadio.

-Si, bueno, apuesto a que si no fuera tu hermano rogarías por que me mantuviera acá. –Le dijo, en tono ególatra.

-Me has pillado…

Él rió y comenzó a caminar, rumbo al departamento que ella compartía con Hermione

-Bueno Ginny, nos vemos allá. –Se despidió y ambos siguieron sus caminos.

Como no le quedaba tiempo, decidió aparecerse en un sector cerca del terreno baldío que creían ver los muggles cuando plantaban sus ojos en el gran estadio de las Holyhead Harpies.

Vaya edificio que se perdían observar. Pensó Ginny cuando su vista captó el estadio. Simplemente era increíble.

El calentamiento previo y la charla en el vestidor se le hicieron un trámite realmente breve. No podía creer que ya saldrían.

Desde los vestuarios se podía oír al público que llenaba las graderías.

Entonces respiró profundo y recibida por un gran grito de fervor, salió al campo de juego.

En su vuelo de presentación, ubicó rápidamente a Ron y los demás, fijándose especialmente en su madre. No había llevado a Teddy. ¿Dónde estaría?

Decidió no preocuparse. Su madre era todo, menos irresponsable. Teddy debía estar siendo cuidado por alguien.

El partido fue realmente asombroso, Ginny logró demostrar por qué era el nuevo refuerzo de las Holiday Harpies, anotando 70 de los 350 puntos de su equipo. Realmente amaba el quidditch y se sentía libre y cómoda jugándolo.

Definitivamente, era lo mejor del mundo y estaba casi segura que podría ser feliz si lo jugaba toda su vida. Aunque no le vendría mal, que además alguien específico la acompañara en eso…

Borró aquél pensamiento y se enfocó en guardar sus posesiones y despedirse de su equipo, luego de las felicitaciones de todas las chicas, que estaban realmente contentas de tener tal promesa dentro de su equipo…

-Mira mamá, ¡ahí va!

Ginny acababa de abandonar el vestuario, tras la pequeña celebración por el exitoso debut de temporada. Se encontraba ya totalmente arreglada para el almuerzo y dispuesta a dirigirse a la Madriguera cuando un pequeño chico, de la mano de su madre, se acercó con emoción a ella.

Vestía la camiseta de las Arpías y la miraba con devoción

-¿Me da un autógrafo? –Le preguntó el chico, de unos 10 años, ansioso.

Ginny sonrió con calidez y tomando la hoja y lápiz que él le tendía, le firmó una pequeña dedicatoria.

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Tengo el autógrafo de Ginny Weasley! ¡En Hogwarts no se lo van a poder creer! –Exclamo el niño cuando tuvo ante sus ojos el papel.

-Pero si no irás hasta el otro año a la escuela, Rodolphus –Replicó su madre divertida.

-Pero para ese entonces será mucho más famosa que ahora –Explicó él, como si fuese algo obvio. Su mamá rió entonces ante sus palabras y dirigiéndose a Ginny le agradeció el autógrafo.

Pronto, ambos se perdieron de vista y Ginny retomó su camino, sintiéndose extraña. Nunca había firmado un autógrafo.

-Deberías acostumbrarte. –Dijo un voz, que no reconoció de donde provenía, pero supo enseguida exactamente de quién.- Olvidaba lo buena que eras.

Entonces lo encontró. Harry se permanecía apoyado en el tronco de un árbol manteniendo en un brazo a Teddy, quien la observaba risueño.

-Creo que ha salido a su padrino –Prosiguió, refiriéndose ahora a Teddy.- Disfrutó mucho del partido, le encanta lo de volar. Verte a ti, sobre todo.

Ginny no supo que contestar. Le sorprendía mucho ver a Harry ahí y haber llevado a Teddy había sido un bonito detalle. Y además esa actitud que ponía, la confundía tanto… ¿Desde cuando era tan cordial?

-Yo… gracias Harry, no tenías por que…

-En realidad si –La interrumpió él, con una sonrisa.- Has estado tan perfecta. Como siempre… merecías un premio. –Terminó acercandose.

Ella le iba a responder, pero…

-¡Ginny! –Un nuevo chico corría hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado, la saludó de un fuerte abrazo y un efusivo beso.- ¡Felicidades! ¿No me esperabas?

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? ¡Por supuesto! Cormac había ido a verla.

-Hola Harry. –Lo saludó entonces, abrazando de la cintura a Ginny. Exhibiéndola como un trofeo.

-Hola –Le contestó Harry, en tono cortante.- En fin Ginny. Yo solo venía para recordarte del almuerzo de hoy. Espero que no se te olvide ni sumerjas tus pensamientos en… estupideces. –Observó con furia a Cormac, mientras el tono ahora áspero de su voz no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó de ellos, algo molesto, manteniendo a Teddy en sus brazos.

Ginny se quedó observándolo fijamente, sin importarle las palabras sobre el juego que soltaba Cormac para captar su atención.

-¡Al fin llegas! –Las palabras de Hermione fueron las primeras en recibirla cuando llegó a la Madriguera.

-Disculpa. Cormac quería que _celebráramo_s el triunfo…

Entendiendo el sentido de las palabras de su amiga, Hermione la encaminó hacia el patio, donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo, donde estarían casi todos los Weasley y sus familias además de los Yaxley Black.

En el lugar, ya estaban George junto a Angelina, Bill y Fleur, que lucía su abdomen abultado, debido al bebé que esperaba.

Percy y su padre permanecían aún en el ministerio, pero no tardarían en llegar. Molly, Hermione y Fleur terminaban el almuerzo mientras los chicos y Angelina, se suponía, terminaban los preparativos en la mesa. Sin embargo, Ron más merodeaba por la cocina, en busca de algo que comer.

-¡Deja eso Ron! –Lo regañó Hermione, justo en el momento en el que el chico intentaba disimular como introducía una mano a una de las fuentes.

-Ron, tu siempge intentando comeg antes del almuerzo… -Rió Fleur, desde el otro extremo.

Ron sonrió en señal de disculpa ante la severa mirada de su madre y le envió un beso a Hermione, quien rió y siguió con lo suyo.

Ginny pasó por la cocina, dispuesta ayudar afuera. Definitivamente, no había heredado las habilidades culinarias de su madre y aunque era capaz de hacer un par de platos, prefería no entrar en la cocina.

Afuera, Angelina y George se divertían montando juntos una escoba, sobrevolando la mesa mientras hechizaban los objetos que descansarían sobre ellas.

Bill los miraba, sonriente.

-¿Y Harry?

-Está arriba. En tu antiguo cuarto. –Le respondió Ron- Llegó hace un rato con semblante molesto. –Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros luego de la mirada inquisitiva de Ginny.

En realidad, ella tenía alguna idea de por qué estaba así.

-¿Te gusta este lugar? –Le preguntó Harry a su ahijado, que lo miraba entusiasmado mientras descansaba en sus brazos. Entonces Teddy lanzó un balbuceo que Harry tomó por "si"- Este lugar tiene historia. ¿Sabías que era el cuarto de tu madrina?... acá, hace algunos años, ella me dio el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. –Se maravilló ante el recuerdo de aquél beso- Aunque luego lo estropearon…

Sonrió mientras un cúmulo de recuerdos alborotaban su mente. Lo cierto es que ver jugar a Ginny aquél día le había recordado que todo se había dado gracias al quidditch. Que el que ganaran la copa en su sexto año le había dado la fuerza.

Verla volar le recordaba tanto aquellos años… y ahora ahí, en su cuarto, no sentía más que melancolía. ¿Por qué había escogido a Cormac?

Entonces, se paró a observar desde la pequeña ventana que daba al patio de la casa.

Vio que estaba todo listo y que había llegado Ginny. También lo habían hecho el señor Weasley y Percy junto a Audrey, su novia.

-¡Ya está listo todo! –Señaló la Sra. Weasley, justo cuando Harry llegaba a la cocina.

En efecto, el muchacho observó el lugar y encontró todos los platos dispuestos y la mesa ordenada. Solo faltaban los Yaxley.

Como si su pensamiento los hubiese llamado, Arthur murmuró:

-Ya se han aparecido.

Entonces, él, Molly, Ginny y Harry salieron a recibirlos.

La primera impresión de Ginny al verlos fue que ninguna gota de maldad corría por sus venas.

Eran una pareja de mediana edad.

La mujer, Cameron Black, era de baja estatura y expresión seria, pero bondadosa. Su cabello lucía corto y sus ojos eran color gris.

Delphius Yaxley, al contrario, era un hombre alto, de actitud solemne y elegante. Su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros y lucía una sonrisa dedicada a los anfitriones.

Al igual que los de su esposa, su mirada era del mismo tono gris.

Ambos parecían simpáticos y de buen carácter.

Se saludaron con cordialidad y enseguida fueron invitados a pasar a la Madriguera, rumbo al patio.

Harry podría haber asegurado que el rostro de Delphius se contraía en son de rechazo, pero el gesto fue tan rápido, que simplemente pensó que era producto de su imaginación.

El almuerzo se realizó en un ambiente ameno. Delphius se enfrascó en una _interesante _conversación con Percy, sobre la nueva legislación sobre los armarios esvanescentes.

Harry miraba al hombre sin escuchar lo que decía, con cierta desconfianza. Analizaba sus expresiones, tonos…

Por su parte, Ginny se encontraba muy entretenida, conversando con Cameron, quien alababa su actuación en el partido de aquella mañana. Resultó que ella era una gran aficionada al quidditch, aunque nunca lo había jugado.

Tras el postre, Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido.

Para cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta de ello, la pareja ya había vuelto al lugar, junto con Teddy.

Su cabello permanecía de un rosa realmente llamativo junto a ellos.

Entonces Harry habló:

-Bueno, él es el pequeño Teddy.

El bebé rió entusiasmado al escuchar de los labios de Harry su nombre.

-Oh, pero si es una preciosura. –Murmuró Cameron, dirigiéndose hacia él.

Con suavidad, Hermione se lo tendió y la mujer lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Delphius también se acercó.

-Hola pequeño Teddy, ¿qué tal estás? –Su tono pretendía ser juguetón.

Entonces, Harry observó como el cabello de su ahijado había aminorado de tono gradualmente, detalle que al parecer todos habían pasado por alto, solo enfocados en observar como ambos conversaban con el pequeño.

-Se parece mucho a Nymphadora… -Comentó Delphius, observándolo a fondo.

-Si, y tiene algunos rasgos de Remus –Agregó sonriente Ginny.- Verán, si se quedan con él… ¿nos dejarán verlo? Teddy es todo lo que nos queda de ellos y no sé que haría si no estuviera. –Terminó en un susurro que parecía ruego.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo lo dejaríamos sin sus padrinos? Jamás le haríamos eso a Teddy. Ustedes nunca dejarían de verlo. –Aseguró Cameron, persuadiendo a Ginny.

-Eso realmente me tranquiliza… -Dijo ella, más segura que nunca.

Apenas los Yaxley se marcharon, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la clara posiblidad de quedarse con el pequeño, los presentes se reunieron.

-Así que… ¿Qué les han parecido? –Preguntó Hermione, cuando se hubieron reunido en el salón.

-Yo… creo que definitivamente no hay qué temer por Teddy. –Sentenció Ginny, contenta tras haber conocido a la familia.

-Si, me gustan –Dijo la Sra. Weasley.- Son cordiales.

-Aunque su apellido… sigue espantándome. –Contrarió Ron

-Su apellido no tiene por qué definirlos. –Señaló Percy.

Hubo varios asentimientos. En general, los Weasley habían simpatizado con los Yaxley.

-¿Y tú, Harry? –Apremió Hermione, al ver que el chico no decía palabra.

La verdad es que él no se sentía confiado, dudaba de qué hacer. Los Yaxley, a pesar de su intachable comportamiento.

-Yo… no estoy tan seguro. –Habló por fin.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, espero que les haya gustado más el capítulo. Ya conocieron a los Yaxley Black. Probablemente en el próximo capítulo sepamos más de ellos y del destino de nuestro pequeño Teddy.

Además, nos adentraremos un poco más en la mente de Harry..

No miento cuando digo que el capítulo 4 promete.

Besos y por favor, dejen reviews!

Las críticas mientras sean respetuosas, siempre ayudan!

Besos, Anie.


	4. Cuestión de instinto

**Notas de la autora: **

Por fin llego con el cuarto capitulo de la historia! Mil perdones por taaaal tardanza. Sé que fue inmensa, pero lamentablemente, no he tenido nada de tiempo.

Mas acá está el capítulo. Dirigido especialmente a Konishi, aunque no sea por la razón que ella me dijo para cuando se lo dedicara.

Gracias también por los reviews que han dejado y espero disfruten el capítulo! Hay harto por leer (:

**Cuestión de instinto:**

-Es que hay algo de ellos que no me convence… -Intentó explicar Harry- ¿No observaron la expresión de Delphius cuando entró en La Madriguera? –Preguntó esperanzado.

Ron y Hermione se miraron elocuentemente y luego negaron con la cabeza.

-Pues el tenía una mirada de repulsión hacia la casa. Pero fue tan pequeña, que casi no se alcanzó a notar. –Harry se movía de un lado a otro en el salón de su departamento, siendo observado por sus dos mejores amigos, con quienes debatía sobre los Yaxley, quienes hacía dos días habían ido a almorzar a la Madriguera.

-Puede ser Harry… -Era obvio que ella no le creía- ¿Pero, qué pasa si fue producto de tu imaginación? A lo mejor estás muy cansado en el ministerio.

-Kingsley te daría vacaciones enseguida si se lo pides –Le señaló Ron.

-No Hermione, no es por eso. –Negó Harry, al tiempo que fulminaba con la mirada a Ron.- ¿Tampoco se fijaron en el tono del cabello de Teddy cuando los Yaxley lo tomaron?

-No

-¡Su color disminuyó! Ya no era tan fuerte…

-Pero Harry, eso no tiene por qué significar algo… –Le rebatió Hermione.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que el color del pelo de Teddy cambia según la gente con la que esté! –Harry se comenzaba a impacientar- ¡Y él no estaba cómodo con los Yaxley!

-¡Ya cálmate! –Lo paró Ron- Está bien, te creo. Quizás los Yaxley estaban extraños, puede ser. ¿Por qué no los investigamos? –Propuso el chico.- Después de todo, somos aurores.

-¡Ron! –Hermione se molestaba por sus palabras. Le daba más crédito a Harry que a ella.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó él, a la defensiva- Piensa que si Harry está en lo cierto, evitaremos que Teddy caiga en malas manos. Y si no es así, entonces no perderemos nada.

-Fantástico Ron. –Susurró Harry, satisfecho. Ahora si podría estar seguro de lo que ocurriría con su ahijado.

-¿Cenemos? –Propuso una derrotada Hermione recibiendo enseguida los asentimientos de los chicos.

La comida se llevó a cabo en forma amena. A Harry le encantaba comer con sus dos mejores amigos, se sentía muy bien con ellos y disfrutaban cada conversación.

El hecho que Hermione y Ron fueran pareja, no había cambiado en demasía la relación. Seguían siendo los mismo que se habían conocido en Hogwarts.

-Tenía una cara tan asustada… -Recordó Hermione, entre risas.- ¡Iba entre el púrpura y verde!

-¿Por qué no le sacaste una foto? –Preguntó entre risas Harry, también imaginándoselo- Habría sido un bello recuerdo.

Ron tragaba con rapidez lo que tenía en la Boca y protestaba.

-¡Hey! No es que sea muy sencillo conocer a los padres de tu novia. –Sus amigos reían aún más- Claro. Todo por que tu la tuviste fácil con Ginny. Ya conocías desde hace mucho a mis padres y ellos te adoran, así que mucho problema no tuviste. –Lanzó su amigo.

Hermione paró su risa, fulminando a Ron con la mirada al tiempo que el estómago de Harry se retorcía levemente, incomodándolo. El ambiente se tensionaba.

-Ya, pero el problema ahí no eran sus padres. –Señaló Harry, intentando actuar con normalidad e indiferencia- Sino sus hermanos. No sé si los conoces, pero eran bastante celosos.

Ron rió y todo se relajó, por lo que se enfrascaron en sus platos mientras proseguían con la conversación.

Cuando ya recogían todo lo de la mesa y terminaban de ordenar lo sucio, la puerta del departamento fue golpeada, señalando una nueva visita. Los golpes eran fuertes y rápidos, por lo que enseguida Harry se imaginó una emergencia.

Corrió hacia la entrada de su casa y abrió con rapidez.

En el umbral estaba una sonriente Romilda.

-Romilda… ¿Qué haces acá? –Preguntó, desanimado al verla. Estaba bien solo con Ron y Hermione.

Ella no le respondió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Bien Harry, nosotros nos vamos. –Los interrumpió Hermione, ganándose una mirada molesta de Romilda.

-Hasta luego Harry, creo que sobramos –Le dijo Ron con una media sonrisa, mientras se dirigía junto a la chica a la salida.

-No no molestan…

-Yo creo que si… -Lo interrumpió Romilda, sin tapujos, con los ojos clavados en Harry.

Hermione alzó las cejas y recibió una mirada de disculpas de Harry, quién también la compartió con Ron.

-Adiós.

-Adiós Harry, mañana haremos lo conversado. –Y sus dos mejores amigos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

-Por fin se fueron. –Murmuró la chica de alborotado cabello mientras buscaba juntar su boca con la del chico y lo rodeaba por el cuello.

-No tengo ganas, Romilda. –La contradijo Harry intentado separar sus cuerpos.

-Claro que si…

-No, en serio. –La chica refunfuñó y se dirigió al sillón más cercano a descasar, con mala cara.

-¿Qué pasó ahora? Desde el funeral de Andrómeda que estás extraño conmigo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada… - Respondió él evasivo. Jamás le contaría a Romilda por qué se sentía tan confundido últimamente. Menos cuando el motivo tenía apellido Weasley.- Es que todo esto de Teddy me tiene tan confundido…

-Pero si al final los Yaxley resultaron buenas opciones. Déjate de darle vueltas al asunto –Lo apremió ella, impaciente.- ¿O acaso quieres vivir con Weasley?

Era la primera vez que Romilda sacaba a Ginny en una conversación. Y había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Sobre todo ahora que esa opción no le parecía tan descabellada… Es que inconscientemente los sucesos recientes lo habían hecho cambiar tanto su perspectiva sobre Ginny…

-Claro que no. –Le contesto a su novia. Endureciendo el tono. Ella tenía razón, no debía pensar tanto en ella.- Sabes que no es eso ¿Por qué querría ir a vivirme con Weasley? Solo pienso en Teddy.

-Pues entonces, vete haciendo la idea, Harry. Los Yaxley son una buena familia, y no sacas nada pensando lo contrario. –Ella se levantó molesta y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Harry solo, creyéndolo haber convencido.

.

La mañana siguiente partió ansiosa de parte del chico.

Hoy con Ron se enfocarían en averiguar lo más posible sobre los Yaxley. Hoy por fin podría estar tranquilo y saber qué escondían tras aquellos ojos grises.

Se vistió con premura y desayunó solo. Romilda se despertaría en unos 10 minutos, para dirigirse a Corazón de Bruja, donde oficiaba como reportera.

No quería toparse con ella ahora y darle explicaciones de por qué estaba tan nervioso.

Apenas hubo terminado, le dejó con un movimiento de varita, una nota en donde explicaba que se debía ir al cuartel de aurores por una emergencia.

Aunque no le gustaba mucho, decidió aparecerse, sería la forma más sencilla y rápida de llegar. Y sin más, lo hizo, dejando sola a Romilda en su habitación.

En el cuartel fue recibido como acostumbraba, por diversos saludos. La mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo ya se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que "El Elegido" o "El Salvador del Mundo Mágico" trabajara ahí, mas aún así, todos tenían la imperiosa necesidad de caerle bien.

A él eso no le molestaba, pero tampoco agradaba. Habían practicado aquél trato con él por tantos años en Hogwarts, que ya ni lo inmutaba.

-Hola Alex. –Saludó a su asistente que le devolvió el gesto.- Hoy estaré algo ocupado, pero apenas llegue Ron, avísame por favor.

-Por supuesto, Harry. –Le respondió la chica, que era amiga de él desde que se conocieron en el cuartel.

El siguió su camino y se encerró en su cubículo, más grande del común. A pesar de sus pocos años en el cuartel, ya era un auror honorario y tenía un alto puesto. Ron también había ascendido con rapidez, sin embargo, no alcanzaba aún a Harry.

El chico tenía un par de informes pendientes sobre cierto movimiento tenebroso ocurrido hace un par de meses en Irlanda que podría traer consecuencias en Inglaterra, sin embargo prefería no preocuparse por ello.

Comenzó a buscar unos papeles cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Pase.

-Harry –Era Alex- Aquí tengo la información que me pediste ayer por medio del patrouns. Se acercó y le dejó una carpeta que contenía unas cuantas hojas.- ¿Para qué lo querías? No hay nada interesante, por lo que encontré…

-Gracias –Tomó rápidamente los papeles, sin contestar la pregunta- Me serán muy útiles. –Y le hizo ademán para que se fuera instrucción que la chica no siguió.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto los Yaxley?

-No te lo puedo decir Alex. –Le contestó molesto él, sin mirarla, absorto en los papeles que ella le acababa de entregar.

-Como quiera, _señor_ Potter. Veo que vas bien con Romilda. –Le replicó ella irónica mientras se iba, pensando que su humor se debía a ella. Justo antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta, agregó- Por cierto, Ron ya llegó, dice que viene enseguida.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, se topó con él.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma… -Dijo, y salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta.

-Deberías prohibirle a Alex que deje de usar faldas tan cortas. –Molestó Ron a Harry.- Yo no sé cómo todavía no te das cuenta que esta chica muere por ti…

-Ya lo hemos hablado Ron. –Le contestó el chico, cortante.

-Pero no puedes negar que es guapa.

-Si. Pero yo tengo novia y creo que ella está saliendo con alguien, o algo así me comentó el otro día.

-¿Y tu le crees?

-No me interesa Alex, Ron. No engañaría a Romilda con ella. –"_Aunque sí con tu hermana_" Se sorprendió pensando para sus adentros- Ni con nadie. –Se apresuró a agregar regañándose mentalmente.

-Lo que digas. –Y se quedó en silencio, observando como Harry revisaba lo que recientemente le había hecho llegar su secretaria.

Se quedaron así por largos minutos hasta que Harry lanzó un bufido de frustración.

Su expediente está totalmente limpio.

-¿Ni una mancha? –Preguntó Ron, interesado.

-Nada.

-¿Bien, entonces estás tranquilo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Contestó exasperado.- No me quedaré con lo que diga un simple expediente, tenemos que investigar los expedientes de su familia, probablemente estén relacionados con otros casos .

Ron hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos y asintió.

-Voy a hablar con Bedel y le pediré todos los informes que tenga.

-Yo averiguaré más con Alex sobre ellos. Algo tienen que esconder. –Terminó, decidido.

.

La jornada fue muy dura y extensa. Lo peor: sin resultado positivo.

Harry no cabía en su frustración, no entendía como no había acertado; estaba seguro que los Yaxley no eran de fiar ¿Pero cómo comprobarlo? No tenía pruebas y nadie le haría caso.

Aquél día, cuando estuvo sobre su cama, dispuesto a dormir, no pudo conciliar el sueño: En dos días entregarían a Teddy y él estaba completamente seguro de que sería el peor error de su vida.

.

-Harry, tienes que serenarte -Le dijo Ron, la noche del día antes de la entrega de Teddy.

Ambos se encontraban nuevamente en el cubículo de este. El chico no había parado su investigación a los Yaxley, sin resultados positivos para él. Estaba claro: eran una buena familia y su ahijado no podría caer en mejores manos.

-Investigamos en el registro de familias tenebrosas, en los casos que involucraban a sus familiares, las relaciones, pasamos por el registro de mortífagos y la fechorías de Voldemort y nada. Incluso pareciera que desde hace muchísimos años que no tenían ningún tipo de contacto con sus familiares.

Harry intentó oír lo que decía su amigo y por fin convérsese.

-Sigue sin gustarme demasiado que Teddy se vaya con ellos.

-¡Pues entonces encárgate de él! -Le dijo exhasperado Ron, ya se estaba comenzando a hartar- ¡Olvídate del odio a mi hermana y asuman cuidarlo, si tanto te cuesta pasárselo a los Yaxley!

-¡Yo no odio a tu hermana! –Lo paró Harry- Es solo que… -y se quedó en silencio, sin saber bien que decir.

Ron comenzó a buscar sus cosas mientras decía:

-Bien, lo que quieras, pero asúmelo, mañana tu ahijado será adoptado por una buena familia y no tiene caso que intentes convencerte de lo contrario. -Por fin tomó todo y se dirigió a la puerta- Que duermas bien Harry, no te quedes acá hasta muy tarde a no ser que Alex venga a acompañarte. –Lanzó una carcajada y despedido por un gesto de su amigo, quién no se dejó llevar por la broma, se fue.

Harry no permaneció mucho tiempo más en su cubículo.

Debía de ser uno de los últimos trabajadores que permanecían aún en el Ministerio, mas ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí. Quizá no estuviera convencido, pero ya estaba probado que no había que temer.

Tal vez los gestos de Delphius fueron su imaginación…

Seguía pensando en ello cuando llegó a su departamento, con tal concentración que no notó la lechuza que lo esperaba en la sala de estar hasta que chilló para que el mago la mirase.

Harry, sorprendido por verla ahí no tardó en reconocerla. Era la de Hermione.

Se acercó al animal que al instante le tendió la pata donde traía un pequeño sobre con la letra de Hermione refiriéndose a él como destinatario.

Mientras leía el contenido, acariciaba a la lechuza en señal de agradecimiento:

" _Querido Harry:_

_Está todo arreglado. Mañana debes presentarte a las 12 PM en las oficinas de comités del Wizengamot, sala 2. Rodus estará esperándonos, para los respectivos juramentos y trámites._

_Aunque es necesaria la firma de solo un padrino, prefiere tener la de ambos. Los Yaxley también estarán ahí, así que compórtate. Ron me ha contado que no han hallado nada extraño sobre ellos, así que despreocúpate._

_Descansa bien, mañana es un día importante._

_Besos, Hermione._"

Harry reflexionó un momento, posteriormente hizo un sencillo hechizo despertador a su varita y derrotado, se dirigió a la cama.

.

Ginny volvía por fin a su departamento.

Había tenido entrenamiento diurno con las Holyhead y posteriormente había pasado a la Madriguera, a ver a Teddy.

Era su última noche en la Madriguera, mañana lo entregaban a los Yaxley y ella no tenía más que sentimientos encontrados.

Se encontraba contenta por el pequeño, que viviría en una familia de bien, mas no evitaba sentirse apenada, pues de una u otra forma sentía que lo perdía, pues ya no crecería entre ellos.

Pero era eso o vivir con Harry.

Se enfureció al pensar en él, mientras con un sutil movimiento de varita abría la puerta de su departamento.

Le había consultado a mamá sobre si había ido a visitar a su sobrino y desde hace varios días no lo hacía.

¿Qué se creía? Teddy se iría de la Madriguera en tan poco y ¡Él ni siquiera lo había visitado! ¿Qué clase de padrino era?

-A estado como loco estos últimos días…

De pronto, la voz de su hermano proveniente del cuarto de Hermione, la interrumpió de sus divagaciones.

-Con lo obstinado que es –Se lamentó Hermione.

-Le da más importancia a los gestos que captó cuando los conoció que a las diversas investigaciones que hemos hecho.

-Pues bueno, de cualquier forma lo esperaba. No se conformaría con eso. Es Harry y hablamos de su ahijado.

-Nuestro ahijado –Aclaró una nueva voz que provocó que los otros dos se voltearan, alarmados.- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Que ha estado haciendo Harry estos días?

Por escasos segundos, Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada derrotada. No contaban con que Ginny escuchase todo aquello ¿Qué le dirían ahora?

-Contéstenme. –La menor de los Weasley comenzaba a perder los estribos, de tal forma, que a Hermione de pronto le recordó mucho a la Sra. Weasley.

-Esta bien. –La chica fue la primera en hablar, aliviándole el peso a Ron- Ven, siéntate. –Ginny tomó el taburete y se sentó en él mientras esperaba que su amiga siguiera.- Pues bien, era obvio que te enterarías. Tal como recuerdas, Ginny, Harry aún no se convence de que Teddy se vaya con los Yaxley. Está totalmente dudoso de encargarles la custodia del pequeño.

Ginny la miró confundida. Ella misma había oído como el chico vació cuando le preguntaron qué opinaba de los Yaxley, mas no le dio importancia alguna. ¿Qué le interesaba a ella lo que pensara? Además, no fue la única que pareció haber pasado por alto su comentario.

-Pero ¿Y qué? ¿Desde cuando lo que hace o dice Harry es ley? –Preguntó, visiblemente irritada.

-No es eso Ginny. –Dijo su hermano.- Pero si sentía eso, quizá era por algo.

-Ya, y ¿qué es eso de los gestos que mencionaban ustedes?

-Eran su razón para no confiar en ellos. Según Harry, Delphius tenía una expresión de asco cuando entró a la Madriguera, como si en realidad no nos soportase y fingía muy mal el hecho de que le gustase Teddy. Además, tu ahijado palideció enseguida cuando los Yaxley lo tuvieron en sus brazos.

-Y ya sabemos que significa eso… -Murmuró pensativa Ginny. ¿Qué sucedía si las deducciones de Harry eran ciertas? Después de todo…- ¿Pero hicieron algo?

-Claro que si. –Contestó Ron- Aunque Hermione no lo quería, con Harry investigamos a los Yaxley. Todo lo que podría evidenciar que realmente fueran malos.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Nada, Ginny, absolutamente nada. Están limpios.

La chica guardó silencio un instante. En cierta forma, estaba aliviada, pero no podía evitar pensar que…

-¿Pero y si la corazonada de Harry es correcta? Recuerden que fue él quién siempre supo que Draco era mortífago, solo siguiendo su intuición, su instinto.

-Recuerda también que siempre pensó que Snape era un maldito. –Contrarrestó Hermione.

-Pero… -Súbitamente Ginny guardó silencio, sin saber bien qué decir.- ¿A qué hora mañana? –El cambio de tema fue brusco y tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, que pronto se alivió de que su cuñada no siguiera con lo mismo.

-A las 12 en punto debemos estar ahí. Tu madre llevará a Teddy.

Ginny asintió y se dio vuelta, dispuesta a encaminarse a su habitación. Estaba cansada.

Justo antes de cruzar el umbral, se volteó y dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

-Una última cosa, antes de ir a dormir. ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes?

-Pues por que no lo encontramos saludable para ti. Queríamos estar seguros de que lo que Harry decía era verdad, sino, solo lograríamos hacerte dudar sin ningún fundamento. –Explicó Hermione, impaciente.

Y tenían toda la razón, pues aquella noche fue muy difícil para Ginny conciliar el sueño.

.

De pronto, escuchó el atronador sonido de alarma y dando un gruñido, abrió los ojos. Con lentitud buscó la varita y por fin la batió, provocando que el sonido parara. Eran la 9 am. El día había llegado.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a arreglarse. Planeaba pasar a su cubículo del cuartel antes de dirigirse a la planta más interior del ministerio, donde se alojaban las salas del Wizengamot. Ahí lo estarían esperando.

El muchacho desayunó con rapidez y justo antes de salir, se percató de una nota que le había dejado Romilda:

"_Cariño, no podré asistir hoy, tengo que hacer_

_~ Romilda."_

No esperaba otra cosa. Dudaba que ella le fuese a acompañar en ese momento. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Decidió viajar hacia el Ministerio por medio de polvos Flú, que al llegar allá, ocasionaron que su túnica, para esa ocasión formal, se ensuciase.

Con su varita, procedió a limpiarla, mientras se dirigía al elevador que lo conduciría hasta el cuartel, casi vacío a aquellas horas.

Cuando entró a su cubículo, supo que Alex aún no llegaba, pues el desorden era visible en su escritorio, repleto de papeles desordenados que no había puesto en su lugar el día anterior.

Se sentó de mala gana y mientras contemplaba el tumulto, se reprochaba mentalmente. De pronto, se dispuso a ordenar y apartó una gran carpeta –El informe del Wizengamot sobre los Yaxley- Para descubrir un sobre amarillento, totalmente sellado, en el que se había plasmado hace ya bastante tiempo un "_Confidencial_".

Harry lo tomó extrañado dispuesto a examinarlo. Pronto descubrió el timbre característico de Gringotts en el lado derecho del sobre y la firma del duende representante.

Acaso eso era…

El chico abrió con premura el sobre y pronto sacó su contenido, que se apresuró a leer.

Era lo que pensaba.

"Transacciones bóveda 587. Familia Yaxley-Black."

Sus verdes pupilas recorrían el pergamino con gran rapidez, analizando la información otorgada.

Y había dado en el clavo.

Aquél informe revelaba dudosas transacciones.

¿2.300 galeones el '96 a la bóveda de los Malfoy? ¿Y otros tantos a la de los

Es más, ¡Habían recibido una fortuna de los Lestrange luego de su muerte!

Esto no calzaba. Si habían tenido tantos traspasos monetarios con tantos mortífagos, significaba que en realidad era una burda mentira su "intachable" conducta.

Harry bufó. ¿Entonces qué querían de ellos?

Permaneció sentado unos minutos, contemplando las distintas respuestas y entonces tomó una decisión.

Con rapidez se levantó y corrió hacia el elevador que pronto lo llevó al atrio, donde avistó una chimenea vacía y tomando un rápido puñado de polvos Flú, murmuró:

"Gringotts".

El desagradable viaje terminó con rapidez y Harry por fin divisó el vestíbulo del gran banco ubicado en el Callejón.

Ahí estaban los duendes atendiendo a algunos magos que habían llegado a depositar o extraer galeones de sus bóvedas.

Se incorporó y con decisión se dirigió a la recepción donde uno de los duendes le preguntó qué deseaba.

-Quiero hablar con Fidius, por favor. –Dijo, mientras mostraba su insignia de auror al duende.

Fidius era el cabecilla del banco, en el cual recaía el control del mismo. De él podría obtener toda la información que necesitaba y no le sería difícil, pues Harry había aprendido a cultivar buenas relaciones con duendes importantes como él, pues desde el incidente que había provocado con el dragón, los ánimos estuvieron muy caldeados.

Mas Fidius y él se respetaban mutuamente, por lo que no le cabía duda, recibiría ayuda.

El duende no dudó y hizo un extraño movimiento con el dedo sobre una placa de metal y a continuación pronunció:

-Viene enseguida.

Harry agradeció y esperó, hasta que pronto sus verdes ojos vieron al duende llegar a su lado.

Lo saludó y le indicó que pasaran a su oficina. Ahí, el muchacho le explicó que ocurría y le pidió todos los antecedentes financieros de los Yaxley-Black.

-Por supuesto.

No tardó en averiguar que parte de la fortuna de la familia había ayudado a financiar los planes de Voldemort y que además, se habían encargado en secreto, de guardar los cuerpos de diversos mortífagos, entre muchos otras cosas.

Entonces su corazonada era verdad. Los Yaxley-Black no eran de fiar… ¿Pero qué querían entonces, con Teddy?

La respuesta no fue difícil de hallar: Por supuesto, venganza.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por hora. No podía creerlo, Teddy estaba en serio peligro. Él no podía permitir que le ocurriera algo. Era su sobrino, lo último que quedaba de Lupin, de Tonks.

Agradeció con rapidez a Fidius la ayuda, se llevó los papeles pertinentes y con gran premura se dirigió a la chimenea, sin siquiera mirar la hora. Ya eran las 12:30.

.

-¿Dónde está este idiota? -Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro descargando toda su furia contra Harry. Se encontraba en la sala del Wizengamot, ella y la mitad de los Weasley, además de Rodus y los Yaxley Black.

Teddy permanecía en brazos de Hermione, Su cabello lucía opacado aquél día; como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y él debía de haber estado ahí desde hace media hora…

La menor de los Weasley se encontraba muy nerviosa, no entendía como Harry podía ser tan irresponsable. En un día tan importante para su ahijado.

Hermione y Ron se habían intentado comunicar diversas veces con él, ante las protestas de Delphius que repetía que tenía cosas que hacer.

Rodus observaba todo con nerviosismo. No entendía por que Harry tardaba tanto. No era razonable. No sabía que hacer.

Por fin, habló:

-Bien Ginevra, creo que esto lo tendrás que hacer sola. No podemos esperar más. La sala se ocupará para otro trámite y ya no podemos esperar más.

-¿Sola? Pero ¿Cómo? Rodus, por favor, Harry es el padrino, debemos firmar los dos. –No sabía por qué tenía un mal presentimiento. No quería hacer eso sin él…

-Lo sé, Ginevra, pero no podemos tardarnos más y con una sola firma basta.

La chica tragó saliva y miró de reojo a Ron, Hermione y a su madre, que le dieron unas sonrisas de ánimo.

-Bien… -Su aceptación causó sonrisas en Cameron.

Rodus entonces tomó posición frente a su escritorio y con elegancia movió su varita, provocándo que en éste apareciera un pergamino en donde Ginny debía firmar y posteriormente sellarlo con un conjuro, cuando también fueran grabadas las firmas de los nuevos tutores, según le indicó Rodus.

La mano de la chica tiritaba mientras trazaba su firma y observaba con nerviosismo como Cameron firmaba. Llegó el turno de Delphius y todo ocurrió muy rápido.

-¡Expelliarmus! –Se escuchó de pronto, ocacionando que el bolígrafo volara de la mano de Yaxley. Ginny reconoció al instante su voz, era inconfundible.

-¡Harry! –Gritó Hermione, anonadada por lo que el chico acababa de hacer, mas el lápiz no había siquiera alcanzado el suelo, cuando el chico volvió a atacara.

-¡Incárcerus! –Y entonces, unas cuerdas salieron de su varita, dispuestas a amarrar a Delphius y dejarlo atrapado, mas no contaba con la defensa de su mujer, Cameron, que no dejó que aquello ocurriese y al contrario, arremetió contra el chico.

Rodus Contemplaba todo anonadado y Ron no tardó en unirse a Harry, y de pronto, la sala fue una lluvia de hechizos.

Entonces Ginny reaccionó y alzó su varita gritando:

-¡Reducto!

El hechizo llegó a una estantería que se hallaba tras la pareja y se destruyó enseguida. Parecía que los había dañado, mas de pronto, ni Cameron ni Delphius estaban: habían escapado.

Entonces cuando todo el polvo se disipó, Los ojos verdes la encontraron y le sonrió.

Ella lo observaba aturdida.

-¿Qué pasa Harry, que ha sido todo esto? –Preguntó entonces Ron, anonadado.

-A mi también me gustaría saberlo. –Intervino Rodus, con un tono muy dudoso.

Herry lo miró. Parecía que no sabía si estar enfadado o esperar una explicación.

-No eran lo que aparentaban… -Comenzó el muchacho y les explicó con rapidez todo.

Al acabar, esperó que alguien hiciera algún comentario.

-¡Idiota! –Explotó entonces Ginny- ¿Por qué no fuiste más rápido? ¡Estuve a punto de firmar! Y de pronto apareces acá como si nada y lanzas hechizos y… -La chica se incorporó y se acercó con furia al muchacho.

Entonces Ron la detuvo ante la mirada de asombro del ojiverde. Era obvio el esfuerzo que hacia el chico por contener a su hermana.

-Cálmate Ginny –La reprendió Hermione.- Aunque a mi tampoco me parece la mejor forma, Harry hizo lo que pudo.

-Claro –Fanfarreó la chica enojada y se volvió a sentar, posición en la que había estado mientras escuchaba el relato de Harry.

Pasaron unos minutos y entonces, Hermione volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a Rodus.

-Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrirá con el pequeño Teddy?

Rodus la observó y luego posó su mirada en Harry y Ginny.

-Por supuesto, sus padrinos deberán cuidarlo. –Sentenció.

Provocando miradas incómodas entre los presentes y que ni Ginny ni Harry quisieran cruzar sus pupilas.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, espero que haya cumplido las expectativas este capi.

Fue más largo, como prometí y tuvo de todo…

Ahora, habrá mucho más Harry y Ginny, después de todo, deberán encargarse de Teddy!

No crean que voy a abandonar esta historia, que por más que tarde, siempre actualizaré. Además, se acercan las vacaciones y con eso, mucho tiempo para el fic.

No tengo adelantos para el próximo capi, por que si bien, tengo muchas ideas, nada escrito.

Saludos!


	5. Sorpresa

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Por fin! Nuevo capítulo.

Confieso que cada día me cuesta escribir más la historia, pero no teman, como siempre digo, ¡la acabaré!

Voy lento pero seguro (:

Quería agradecer los reviews y la buena onda que están teniendo conmigo y con la historia, espero no defraudarlos.

Capitulo dedicado a una amiga, **Kamito**, que anda en el sur desconectada del mundo. Por que la extraño y ha empezado su propio fic, aunque sobre la detestable saga _Twilight_ (Disculpa, pero tu sabes que cada día me gusta menos).

En fin, ¡disfruten! Que el capítulo salió bastante largo y a mi parecer, también interesante.

***

**Sorpresa**

El chico lanzó un largo suspiro y la miró, luego de largos minutos intentando quedar en paz, buscando una forma de cómo abordarla después de todo lo que había ocurrido… y ahora, justamente tiritaba.

No comprendió del todo por qué.

No entendía como podía tenerle más miedo a ella que a un par de psicópatas dispuestos a acabar con la vida de su ahijado.

Quizás era por que sabía que esa situación la podría controlar, por que se sentía capaz de proteger al máximo a su sobrino. Pero con ella nunca se sabía.

Ginny carraspeó, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones y lanzándole una mirada desafiante desde la silla de madera en la que se encontraba sentada.

Ambos permanecían en la sala del Wizengamot donde minutos antes se había llevado a cabo un pequeño enfrentamiento.

En el fondo, la chica se encontraba nerviosa mas decidió no demostrarlo. Esperaba que Harry hablara. Debían decidir que ocurriría…

-Bueno Gin, ya… -comenzó Harry.

-Ginny –Lo corrigió ella. Entonces él reprimió el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Ella estaba malhumorada y sería difícil de abordar.

-Bien, Ginny –Dijo Harry, juntando paciencia- Ya no tenemos otra salida. Desde mañana mismo te mudas a mi casa. Le prepararé un cuarto a Teddy y otro a ti…

-¡¿Que nos prepararás cuarto?! ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué en tu casa?! ¡No quiero vivir contigo, y menos en tu casa! ¡Olvídalo!, no me pienso mudar a tu departamento. ¡Estás demente!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, como una fiera peleando con todas sus zarpas contra él. Jamás permitiría depender de su techo.

Por suerte, él la conocía muy bien y había previsto aquella reacción mientras esperaba que todos se fueran, Molly llevara otra vez a Teddy a la Madriguera y los dejaran solos para discutir sus próximos pasos.

-Piénsalo Ginny… No vamos a vivir en tu departamento, tú estás con Hermione, alguien más molestaría demasiado. En cambio yo vivo solo y mi departamento es muy amplio. Sé que no te causa gracia, pero es lo más cómodo para los tres. Si vamos a vivir juntos lo mejor es que lo hagamos de la forma más fácil posible.

Ginny se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué rebatirle. Estaba claro que aún no aceptaba, pero por más obstinada que fuera, no tardaría mucho en ceder ante su razonable respuesta.

¿Irse a vivir con él y encima, a su departamento?

Ella lo miró, deseando encontrar algún modo de contradecirlo y así poder evitar lo inevitable.

No lo podía creer. Aún no lograba digerir el hecho de que se iría a vivir con él y ahora resultaba que además, sería en SU casa.

Estaba abatida.

Harry la observó intentando descifrar su mente. Parecía pensativa y ¿Derrotada? Estuvo a punto de no poder reprimir una sonrisa. Había ganado.

Ginny de pronto se incorporó, se arregló la túnica formal que llevaba y se dirigió a la puerta, sin mirarlo.

Cuando llego a esta y tomó el pomo para abrirla, se volvió a él y dijo:

-Estaré ahí mañana a las 20:00 con Teddy. Espero que tengas todo listo. –Y salió, literalmente, con la frente en alto.

Harry permaneció con la vista fija en la entrada del salón, donde segundos antes había estado ella y entonces lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

Por un lado, se sentía totalmente aliviado. Sabía que la casa de Ginny, estando ella y Hermione ahí, era segura, pero prefería mucho más su morada, recubierta con hechizos de protección adicionales propios de un auror.

Ahora Teddy estaba en peligro, y debía cuidarlo al máximo. Era su ahijado, y no se perdonaría que le ocurriese algo.

Además, se alegraba que Ginny viviera ahora con él y cuidara del pequeño. Si ella tenía a su cargo a Teddy, también estaría en peligro. Harry sabía que ella era una gran maga y podía defenderse sola, mas no sabía que esperar de los Yaxley. Concluyó entonces que mientras más cerca de él estuvieran ambos, mejor.

Por otro lado, se le presentaba ahora un gran problema. El chico podía imaginar la cara que pondría Romilda al enterarse que compartiría techo con otra chica.

¿Cómo se lo diría? Por supuesto, el hecho de que viviera con Ginny no sería suficiente razón como para terminar su relación de un año con Romilda, pero le acarrearía muchos problemas.

¿Un año ya? Se dijo el chico, algo extrañado. Romilda era la primera relación larga que tenía desde la hermana de su mejor amigo, Ginny. Es que si bien oficialmente habían durado apenas unos cuantos meses, para él su noviazgo había perdurado todo el tiempo que buscó los Horcruxes.

Luego de ella, habían venido solo relaciones cortas con compañeras de la Academia de aurores. A veces de una noche, otros más largos. Ninguno que sintiera, realmente fuese significativo para él.

Pero Romilda fue distinta, en un principio. Con ella comenzó a ver el mundo de modo diferente. Era una chica realmente increíble y de verdad se querían. Pero ahora, después del tiempo Harry ya no sabía que ocurriría. A veces sentía que la rutina y las peleas lo consumían.

Por segunda vez, lanzó un suspiro y entonces se encaminó hacia el cuartel. Debía organizar la captura a los Yaxley y para eso debía encontrarlos. No sería una tarea fácil.

Decidió que luego se preocuparía de hablar con Romilda.

.

Apenas llegó a su departamento, se dirigió pesadamente hacia su cama, tirándose sobre ella. Estaba preocupada, molesta, dolida… Demasiados sentimientos se arremolinaban en su mente como para escoger cual sentir en específico.

El tiempo solo le alcanzó para preguntarse cómo rayos iba a mantener una buena actuación en el entrenamiento de las Holyhead teniendo tantas cosas en la cabeza, pues entró Hermione al cuarto y procedió a sentarse en la cama, mientras la observaba. Ginny no se atrevió a plantarle cara, pero a su amiga no le importó. Era obvio el estado de ánimo de la chica y no era necesario mirarla para darse cuenta del aspecto que tenía y lo que sentía.

A veces Ginny se sentía intimidada por lo suspicaz que era Hermione, pero decidió no pensar en ello.

-¿Por qué no estás en el Ministerio? –Le preguntó entonces.

Hermione no tardó en contestar:

-Hoy es sábado, Ginny. Salgo temprano.

-Ah, claro…

Hermione la miró unos segundos, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿En qué quedaron?

Su amiga por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró. Su aspecto era de una chica totalmente frustrada.

-Tendremos que vivir juntos ¡En su casa!... Hermione, dime ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer ahí? ¿Por qué rayos es esa condición? ¿Por qué tenía que ser con Harry? No es justo, después de todo el tiempo que me costó superarlo, aparece Rodus a decirnos que debemos vivir juntos. ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? Realmente no es justo…

-Lo sé Ginny, pero ¿qué puedes hacer? –La consoló Hermione- Piensa que lo haces solo por Teddy. No importa que esté Harry en medio, puedes hacerlo aunque él esté. Además, es mejor, Harry es el mejor auror que hay y mientras Teddy esté en peligro, no habrá mejor protección que él.

-Lo sé –Admitió Ginny- Eso es lo que me tranquiliza. Sé que con Harry Teddy estará mejor. Y por supuesto lo haré. Viviré con él, por Teddy. No lo dejaría de hacer por más que no quiera a Harry en mi vida, no soy tan egoísta. Es solo que…

De pronto se sintieron golpes en la puerta y Ginny paró de hablar.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? –Preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-¿Me ves en condiciones? –Hermione sonrió con empatía a su amiga y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Debe ser Ron. –Supuso Hermione y abrió animadamente la puerta, para encontrarse de exabrupto con…- Cormac. –Dijo, entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

-Hola Hermione –La saludó él, dispuesto a besarla en la mejilla, empresa que dejó al observar lo perpleja que estaba la chica.- Eeh.. ¿Puedo pasar?

Fue entonces que Hermione reaccionó y apenada se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

-Espera, voy por Ginny.

-No, déjame, voy yo.

-No Cormac, en serio, es que está ocupada, está duchándose y está cansada…

-Da igual Hermione, no es nada que no haya visto o hecho antes con ella.

-Pero…-Hermione no pudo hacer más, pues Cormac sin hacerle caso, abría la habitación de Ginny y entraba en ella, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La chica se sintió culpable por el poco tiempo que había tenido Ginny para ¿Preparar? (Seguro ni siquiera lo había pensado) la forma en que le contaría a Cormac que desde ahora viviría bajo el mismo techo que el famoso Harry Potter.

Por su parte, Ginny había vuelto a su posición boca abajo en la cama, cuando oyó que alguien entraba.

- ¿Qué pasó Hermione? Escuché algunas voces. No me digas que…

-Ella dijo que estarías duchándote. –Murmuró extrañado Cormac, provocando un sobresalto en Ginny, que no se esperaba en ningún caso que su novio fuese quién había ingresado a su cuarto.

-¿Cormac? –La menor de los Weasley cerró los ojos un momento deseando que fuese un mal sueño y entonces se giró para contemplar al recién llegado. Definitivamente era él. Y era real.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sorpresa –Dijo Cormac, extrañado por el tono de voz de Ginny- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Por qué? Nada, no pasa nada –Le contestó ella sonando convincente mientras para sus adentros, por un lado se lamentaba del hecho de que el chico le preguntara tan rápidamente que ocurría y por otro, se alegraba de saber mentir bien.

Cormac titubeó un momento, pero terminó por creerle. Ginny se dio cuenta de ello, pero sabía que lo más sano era contarle antes posible lo que ocurriría. Sino, se lo imaginaba llegando un día a su departamento sin encontrarla y lo incómoda que se sentiría Hermione al contarle dónde estaba durmiendo… donde estaba viviendo.

Pero no sabía cómo empezar.

Cormac se sentó a su lado y comenzó acercarse lentamente a ella, hasta que por fin, sus labios hicieron contacto con su cuello y comenzó a besarla.

Ginny se encontraba inmóvil, visiblemente incómoda. Pero él parecía no darse cuenta.

-Cormac… -Empezó ella.

-¿Mmm? –Respondió él, sin interrumpir su trabajo.

-Si, si me pasa algo. –Dijo Ginny y entonces decidida, lo apartó y enfrentó.

Cormac la miró, esperando que la chica hablara.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas a Teddy? –El chico pareció no reaccionar ante su pregunta- Mi ahijado –Precisó Ginny. Entonces Cormac pareció recordar, dando pie para que su novia siguiera- Pues, bueno, como te conté, luego de la muerte de Andrómeda, nos pidieron a Harry y a mí hacernos cargo del pequeño, con la condición de que viviésemos juntos.

-Sí, pero tú me dijiste que al final Teddy se iba a quedar con otras personas, familiares de ellos o no sé qué.

-Lo sé. Y así era hasta hoy en la mañana.

-¿Qué? No estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir Ginny?

-Cormac, quienes se iban a encargar de Teddy eran los Yaxley, una familia tenebrosa. Lo descubrimos recién en la mañana y… es obvio que no se puede quedar con ellos. No es seguro, yo no voy a permitir que la vida de mi ahijado peligre.

-Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Te irás a vivir con Harry?, ¿eso es lo que me quieres decir? –Preguntó Cormac, molesto.

-Si…

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Ginny! –El muchacho se incorporó, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Lo sé Cormac, pero entiéndeme.

-¿Entenderte? –Le replicó él y refunfuñando algunas palabras que la chica no pudo entender, se paseó unos minutos por el cuarto.

Por fin, paró y se volvió a sentar a su lado. Parecía mucho más calmado, hecho que alivió a Ginny.

-Pero amor. ¿Por qué justamente con Harry Potter? ¿Por qué con él? No es justo… y si…

-¿Y si qué? ¿No confías en mí? –Ginny intentaba ser persuasiva.

-No es eso. No confío en él. Es Harry. Es tu ex, es un auror acaudalado.

-Pero a mi me van los jugadores de quidditch –Contraatacó ella guiñándole seductoramente el ojo.- Debes estar seguro. No me importa Harry. Nunca me volvería a involucrar con él. Olvídalo, ni aunque me lo implorase.

Cormac la observó y terminó por sonreír.

-¿Cuándo y dónde vivirán juntos?

-Desde mañana… en su departamento.

-¿Encima ahí? –Preguntó volviendo a molestarse.

-Si, pero te prometo que te daré las llaves. Y no me importa si Harry no quiere. –Esperó que su novio contestara, pero no lo hizo.- Ahora, te quiero regalar mi ultima tarde y noche en este departamento.

Cormac se animó ante el último comentario.

-Encantado.

.

Si bien las tropas auroras habían intentado buscar a los Yaxley en los alrededores del ministerio, no habían dado con ellos.

Pronto encontraron su residencia y Harry envió un grupo de aurores encabezados por Ron a su captura, mas como el presagiaba, la misión no tuvo éxito. La pareja no sería tan estúpida como para volver a su casa, lugar donde por supuesto, serían fácilmente capturados.

En seguida el muchacho creó una comisión dispuesta a encontrarlos. Sabía que no sería un trabajo fácil, y lo primero que haría sería buscar coludidos, sus cómplices. Estaba convencido de que los Yaxley no estaban solos…

En eso se llevó toda la tarde, sobreviviendo gracias a los cafés que le llevaba Alex, que había decidido quedarse ese día a ayudarlo, aunque no debían por qué estar trabajando un sábado en la tarde. Sin embargo, su fiel asistente no había dudado en darle una mano.

-Alex, puedes marcharte. –Le dijo Harry cuando comenzaba a caer la noche, al verla entrar a su oficina.

-No Harry, no me voy hasta que te vayas tú. –Se acercó a su escritorio y le extendió un sobre- Te llegó esto.

-Gracias –Le contestó él, dispuesto a abrirlo. Era una carta de Romilda.

Alex salió de su cubículo mientras a su vez, Ron entraba.

-Harry, fuimos también a la antigua casa de los Yaxley, de los Lestrange, incluso pasamos por la mansión Malfoy, ya sabes, uno nunca sabe, pero no encon… -Ron se percató de que su amigo no lo había escuchado ni un poco.- Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

El chico levantó una mano, pidiéndole que esperara que terminara de leer el papel que tenía en sus manos, hasta que por fin lo hizo y sonriente dijo.

-Es Romilda. La enviaron a Liverpool en una comisión para promocionar la nueva fragancia "Hechizante" en la que estaba trabajando. Vuelve en 5 días, en la noche.

-¡Genial, no la tendrás encima por dos noches! –Harry observó a Ron con algo de reproche- Ya sabes, es que a veces me sorprende que soportes todas las noches. Es decir, no es que Hermione sea mala, pero es que Romilda… ¡es una fiera!, de…

-No lo decía por eso, Ron –Lo cortó su amigo, y calló unos segundos- Aunque bueno, si que es una fiera.

Ambos rieron.

-Y entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan contento?

-Tendré tiempo de sobra para ver como decirle que viviré con tu hermana en mi departamento.

-Ah, eso. –Ron lo miró inquisitivo- No pareces molesto ante ese hecho.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Mientras Ginny se comporte, no será tan difícil. Además, lo hago por Teddy.

-Claro. –Ron se paró entonces, y lo miró- Ya Harry, es tarde, sabes que no sacaremos nada de los Yaxley hoy. Mejor vete a casa.

-Tienes razón. –Harry asintió y comenzó a ordenar lo que tenía en su abarrotado escritorio.- ¿Puedes avisarle a Alex que ya se vaya? Me dijo que no lo haría hasta que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Avisarle, yo? ¿Estás loco? –Le replicó Ron, encontrando su petición absurda- Si se quiso quedar es para que tu le avises, y ojala la lleves a su casa y de paso, entres a enseñarle por qué no tiene que usar faldas tan cortas, si me entiendes. –Ron rió mientras dejaba la habitación, al tiempo en que Harry rodaba sus ojos.

.

En contra del pronóstico de Ron, Harry no tuvo que acompañar a Alex hasta su casa, pues, aunque la chica había tenido problemas con su licencia de desaparición, contaba con una chimenea en su hogar, de forma que le era fácil trasladarse desde el Ministerio a su casa.

-Bueno Harry, nos vemos mañana. –Le dijo ella, entrando a una chimenea.

-Que tengas un buen viaje –Le contestó el chico, esperando que ella se desvaneciera entre el fuego esmeralda para luego dirigirse a la salida de los trabajadores del ministerio, y proceder a desaparecerse. Aunque no era su modo de viajar favorito, ya se había acostumbrado, pues no contaba con chimenea en su departamento.

-Si, eso espero, aunque ya sabes lo que odio irme con polvos Flú, preferiría irme caminando, pero a estas horas ya no lo puedo hacer sola… -Hablo ella, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara.

Harry se encogió de hombros mirándola con empatía y entonces la vio desaparecer, tras haber pronunciado su dirección.

Pronto, él dejó el Ministerio, donde solo quedaban trabajadores que cumplían turnos vespertinos.

El día siguiente transcurrió con una rapidez inusitada para Harry.

Seguía con las averiguaciones en el Ministerio, sin resultados inmediatos, pero él parecía no estar muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

No era que no le importara el hecho de encontrar a los Yaxley, sobre todo por la seguridad de su sobrino, no obstante, pensar en lo que se le avecinaba aquella noche, lo hacía temblar.

Saldría más temprano de lo normal del cuartel, para preparar el dormitorio de Ginny y el que sería el de Teddy. Por suerte contaba con un departamento amplio, fácil de amoldar, y no tenía problemas en su economía como para costear los nuevos muebles que tendría que tener para Ted y para Ginny, aunque no estaba seguro de si esta última aceptara las cosas que le compraría. Lo más probable es que no lo hiciera.

La llegada a su departamento no lo invitó a descansar, al contrario, lo llamaba a preparar todo.

En dos horas llegaría ella –le constaba que sería puntual- y él tenía que tener todo listo. Estaba seguro que lo que haría la sorprendería.

.

Su vida personal le había afectado de un modo extraño en el entrenamiento de aquél día.

Había quitado quaffles con una precisión y ferocidad nunca antes vista, no obstante, había fallado en los tiros a alguno de los tres aros en los que debía acertar.

Al final, había optado por dar pases a sus compañeras cazadoras, y así serle más útil al equipo en la práctica que tenían.

Al final, Gwenog no sabía si felicitarla o señalarle los aspectos en los que había fallado aquél día.

Al final, había optado por hacer ambas cosas.

-Muy bien Ginny, la finta Amicyus te salió increíble. Me gusta la ferocidad que has tenido en la práctica, pero noté que eso afecta tu puntería, y ya sabes que eso es la principal cualidad que necesitamos de ti, para lo demás están los golpeadores.

Ella había asentido y aceptado la observación de su capitán, mas no sabía como hacerle caso, si desde ahora, lo probable era que aquél ánimo la acompañara siempre. Es que viviría con Harry.

Aquellas reflexiones le sacaron varios suspiros en los vestidores, que dejó cuando el sol ya pintaba de matices anaranjados y rosáceos el cielo. Se acercaba la hora.

Tomó su varita y fijó en la mente el lugar donde deseaba aparecer, y entonces se desvaneció.

-Hija –La saludó cariñosamente Molly, dándole un abrazo, al abrir la puerta trasera de la Madriguera para que ella entrara- Teddy está en tu cuarto.

Ginny le sonrió a su madre sin muchas ganas y se sentó en la pequeña mesa la cocina.

De algún modo, estar ahí la había reconfortado. No sabía si era por el hecho de que su madre parecía comprender todo lo que le ocurría o que estar en aquél lugar, su antiguo hogar, ese que desprendía esencia Weasley desde todos los rincones, la hacía sentir mejor. O tal vez era la mezcla de aquellas dos cosas.

Susupiró.

-Le dije a Harry que estaría allá a las ocho en punto.

-¿Deseas enviar tus cosas antes? Están en el dormitorio, con Teddy, puedo subir a hacerlo. –Le propuso Molly, mientras ponía ante su hija un liviano plato de comida. A pesar que ella no se lo pidiera, supo que lo necesitaba.

-No mamá, gracias. Prefiero que lleguen después de mí. –Aclaró la chica y entonces comió.

Cuando terminó, la Sra. Weasley procedió con su varita a limpiar los trastos ocupados. Mientras la tarea se llevaba a cabo, volvió a sentarse a su lado y le dijo:

-¿Hablaste con Cormac?

-Si, ayer. No quise decírselo tan pronto, pero él apareció sin previo aviso, así que…

-¿Y como se lo tomó?

-En un principio pésimo. Pero luego me entendió, o eso creo. De todos modos, da igual, ya no hay más remedio. –Le dolió formular las últimas palabras.

-Si Ginny, pero no debes afligirte. Piensa que esta es una oportunidad que les otorga el destino, a ti y a Harry, para hacer la vida de Teddy feliz, y quien sabe, incluso para que ustedes vuelvan a amistarse.

-¿Yo con él? –Le rebatió, incrédula.- Olvídalo mamá. Es insoportable, y lo que más me duele de todo esto. Me están obligando a compartir mi vida con la persona que menos desearía hacerlo. A formar una especie de "familia" con Harry. No lo odio, ni tampoco le guardo rencor, pero me hizo mucho daño y detesto el hecho de que decidan volver a ponerlo en mi camino cuando había logrado sacarlo completamente de mi vida. No es justo.

-Lo sé. –Dijo Molly, entendiéndola completamente- Pero confía en mí, algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Ginny no contestó y permaneció en los brazos de su madre por un rato. Por fin se separó y se percató de la hora. Ya era el momento.

Se despidió de su madre, fue por Teddy y salió con él de la madriguera, rumbo al departamento de Harry.

.

Estaba todo listo.

Sonrió satisfecho. El cuarto de Teddy había quedado increíble, al igual que el de Ginny.

Su departamento volvía a estar ordenado. Estaba preparado para su llegada. De hecho, impaciente. Quería de verdad que la chica viera todo.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, Harry supo que alguien de pronto se había aparecido y al instante golpeaban la puerta.

Claro, Ginny no iba a molestarse en aparecerse más lejos de su departamento para ponerlo sobreaviso si él ya sabía- ¡Gin! –La saludó contento Harry, al abrir la puerta.

Ella no le devolvió el saludo y se introdujo enseguida en la estancia. Era obvio que estaba aún molesta.

Llevaba a un radiante Teddy en brazos. Como si supiera que iba a vivir con sus queridos padrinos, el color del pelo del pequeño era de un vívido rosa chicle, como el que tanto le gustaba a Tonks y sonreía a Harry, mientras estiraba los brazos.

El muchacho lo tomó y saludó con dulzura, provocando que la tarea de Ginny para mantener una mirada dura, se hiciera más pesada.

-Me alegro que estés acá. –Harry se volvía a dirigir hacia ella, mas no recibió respuesta alguna, salvo el silencio.- Ya Ginny, vamos a vivir juntos desde hoy, debemos intentar llevarnos bien. Por lo mismo, quiero que veas como serán sus habitaciones.

Ginny aceptó y siguió al muchacho por la sala, hasta llegar ante una puerta que se encontraba a poca distancia de la del dormitorio de Harry.

-Escogí esta para Teddy, por que estaría entre nuestros dos cuartos, así ambos lo tenemos cerca.

Entraron y Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo lindo que era el cuarto. Las paredes tenían un tono azul oscuro llenas de estrellas y planetas, emulando infantilmente espacio exterior. Por arte de magia, todas las imágenes se movían, envueltas bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara posicionada en el centro que representaba el sol.

Por lo demás, en el lugar se trasladaban de aquí para allá pequeñas estrellas fugaces, que parecía, habían dejado el papel mural y se habían convertido en verdaderas motas de luz dejando aquel brillito a su paso.

Además, había una pequeña mesita de luz, con un peluche de Babbitty Rabbitty a un lado de la cuna. En el otro extremo, un pequeño corral y a un lado, el canasto donde estaban todos los antiguos juegos de Teddy.

Era obvio que al pequeño le había encantado, pues comenzó a balbucear. Harry lo dejó en el suelo, permitiendo que el pequeño gateara y explorara mejor su nuevo cuarto.

-Cuando es de día, cambia. Ya no hay estrellas sino nubes. Se ve también muy lindo.

-¡Está genial Harry! –Por fin señaló Ginny, mientras se acercaba a Teddy, lo tomaba y lo dejaba en el corral jugando con un dragón que volaba y tiraba fuego que en vez de quemar, producía un agradable cosquilleo.

La chica salió de la habitación con él y entonces se dirigieron a la próxima puerta, a su cuarto.

La chica titubeaba. No estaba preparada para ver todas las cosas que Harry había comprado para ella y que por supuesto, no iba a aceptar.

Entonces, se abrió la puerta y a Ginnys e le revolvió el estómago.

Ese era su cuarto. Realmente era _su _cuarto. La estancia era del mismo tamaño que el de su antiguo departamento, pero evocaba exactamente el de la Madriguera. Las paredes eran color café, como la madera. De hecho, estaban revestidas de ello, como en el hogar donde había crecido. Ahí estaba su antiguo escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana que daba a una avenida de Londres. La cama, que en este caso, era la que usaba en su departamento, se encontraba en el otro extremo, igual a como ocurría en la madriguera, sin embargo, a su lado estaba el velador que tenía de su departamento. En el tercer muro, había otro mueble, más grande, que Ginny usaba para guardar diversas cosas.

Entonces, se fijó en la última pared y sonrió. Había una gran fotografía de las Holyhead Harpies, en formación volando por el estadio. Ella ocupaba el cuarto puesto y volaba con ligereza provocando que su cabello rojo fuego se agitara.

A un lado de la imagen, estaba su armario.

Por fin se volteó a Harry sin saber que decir.

-Sabía que no aceptarías que te comprase cosas nuevas, así que decidí recordarte tu antiguo cuarto de la Madriguera y así rememorabas los increíbles momentos que pasamos… pasaste –Se corrigió con rapidez, esperando que Ginny no hubiese notado el tono anhelante de su voz- En él.

-¿Cómo…?

-Hermione y tu madre me ayudaron. –Contestó el chico, entendiendo su pregunta.- Basta con un "gracias".

Ginny rió y por fin habló con claridad.

-Gracias.

Harry sonrió y abandonó el cuarto, dejando a la muchacha contentísima.

Gracias a su gesto, el día siguiente pasó con total armonía, pues Ginny parecía haberse ablandado ante la dedicación que el chico había puesto, pero ya al día siguiente, parecía haberse olvidado.

La chica se encontraba concentrada preparándose un pan, en silencio.

Su enfado era evidente.

Estaba tan ocupada poniéndole queso, mientras se regañaba pues no había logrado mejorar el aspecto que Gwenog le criticó en el entrenamiento de esa tarde –Todo por culpa del estúpido de Harry y el hecho de que desde hace dos días vivieran juntos- que se sobresaltó al oír su voz.

-¿Y Teddy?

-Se durmió ya, después de todo se agotó jugando tanto contigo, por lo q… -Justo en ese instante la chica se volteó y lo miró. El chico se había duchado y por supuesto, no tenía reparos de andar por aquél lugar solo con una toalla rodeándole la cintura. La chica lo recorrió con la vista y se detuvo solo una milésima más en su torso desnudo, con los músculos limpiamente marcados, productos seguramente de sus sesiones auroras. Y claro, Harry lo notó. Se dio cuenta por que entonces, una sonrisa satisfecha recorrió sus labios.

-¿Qué?-Soltó, con desenfado.

Claro, ahora lo entendía. Se había quedado así apropósito. La muchacha frunció el seño y soltó con irritación:

-¿Tienes que andar… _así _por toda la casa?

-Me ha dado hambre cuando salí del agua. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué te escandalizas? No quiero ni imaginar que pasaría si un día me ves desnudo.

-No me escandalizo, ridículo, y tampoco lo haría en ese caso.

-¿Enserio? ¡Hagamos la prueba! –Harry hizo un ademán para quitarse la toalla.

-¡No! –Lo paró con un grito Ginny, provocando que Harry la mirara muy divertido. La chica se sentía derrotada. Él la estaba molestando y ella caía como una idiota.- Es que no quiero dañar mi vista. –Su contraataque fue débil, y era obvio que Harry estaba conciente de ello. Pero antes de que él volviese a hablar, volvió a tomar la palabra:- Espera, voy a ver a Teddy.

Ginny salió con velocidad de la cocina. Con que Harry quería intimidarla. Pues bien, ella también tenía sus armas.

Por supuesto, el chico supo que lo de Teddy era una excusa –Y bastante mala- para arrancarse de él. Rió. Había sido divertido verla mirándolo así, con ese atisbo de lujuria … suspiró y se preparó un pan.

Cuando lo hubo acabado, volteó dispuesto a sentarse en uno de los taburetes y entonces se la topó.

-Ese asiento lo estoy ocupando yo. –Señaló Ginny y como había predicho, Harry no reaccionó enseguida. Se quedó un rato observando el lindo conjunto que la chica usaba como pijama, de hecho, más bien como la polera de tiritas y la corta pantaleta, ambas rosas, se ajustaban a su cuerpo

-¿Es… tu nuevo pijama? –Por fin habló el muchacho, levantándose y tomando asiento en el taburete del lado

A diferencia de Ginny, no disimulaba el hecho de que para él era muy gratificante que se presentara así. No lo intimidaba en absoluto, al contrario, lo disfrutaba.

La chica asintió, con toda la naturalidad posible y se sentó a su lado.

-Siendo así, me gustaría que fuera de noche siempre. –Dijo, apartando al fin la mirada y comiendo un trozo de pan.

-¡Potter! –Dijo ella, escondiendo su satisfacción mientras golpeaba su hombro _desnudo_ levemente.- Idiota.

Comieron otro segundo más en total silencio, sin mirarse ya cuando el timbre los sorprendió.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? –Le preguntó la chica.

-No. Debe ser un muggle, no he notado que nadie se haya aparecido en los alrededores. –Dijo, mientras se incorporaba e iba a abrir, dejándola ahí sentada.

Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en mirar por el visor y entonces pudo ver fugazmente el rostro de prominente barbilla enmarcado por un largo pelo negro pues en ese instante, la muchacha se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

-¡Romilda! –La saludó él, muy alterado, aunque ella no pareció notarlo- No me dijiste que volverías hoy.

-Y tú no me dijiste que me ibas a recibir… así. –Le lanzó una mirada lujuriosa al cuerpo del chico.- Quería darte una sorpresa.

Entonces, al escuchar una tercera voz en la estancia, Harry supo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

-Harry… ¿Quién es? –Ginny se asomó y se topó cara a cara con Romilda.

Ella se quedó muda, observando como su novio se encontraba semidesnudo, en plena noche junto a su ex novia, que por decir lo menos, llevaba un _cómodo_ pijama.

-Ups… ¿sorpresa? –Fue lo único que dijo la menor de los Weasley, que parecía divertida ante la mirada de furia de Romilda.

***

**Notas de la autora:** La verdad es que dudé bastante sobre el nombre del capítulo. No encontraba un nombre igual de genial que el anterior (Cuestión de instinto) No sé ustedes, pero a mi me encantó ese título.

Al final decidí llamarlo "Sorpresa", pues cuando lo releí, me dí cuenta que a lo largo de este capítulo hay varias. No solo la última de Romilda, sino también la que le da Cormac a Ginny yendo a visitarla o la de Harry a Ginny con los dormitorios. Incluso, se puede tomar como sorpresa, el hecho que ambos se tengan que enfrentar a esta nueva realidad, a esta sorpresiva nueva vida. (Que dicho sea de paso, estas dos ultimas palabras eran las que en un principio, titulaban el capítulo).

En fin, debo estarlos aburriendo, pero supongo que me sentía más segura si les explicaba que el título no es tan débil como parece a simple vista, sino que tiene cierto trasfondo.

Pronto nueva actualización. Espero sus reviews y gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme. De verdad que es increíble que tenga tantos reviews y gente suscribiéndose a mi historia o a mi como autora.

Enserio, lo aprecio muchísimo y espero que hayan disfrutado.

Besos.


	6. Advertencia

**Notas de la Autora:** Y aquí está, ¡El sexto capi! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto *aplausos*

Como siempre, dar las gracias por todos los reviews que tiene la historia ¡Ya han pasado los 50! A mis lectores recurrentes de En Búsqueda de una Familia que siempre están atentos a una actualización. A todas las suscripciones, etc.

¡Realmente no esperaba toda esta recepción tan increíble!

Sobre el capi... bueno, estoy segura que les va a gustar. A mí la verdad me ha encantado escribirlo.

¡Disfruten!

***

**Advertencia.**

Harry golpeó con dureza el saco, una y otra vez. Alterado, descargaba su furia, mientras con rabia, recordaba lo que había pasado:

Romilda observaba la escena anonadada. Harry sabía que aquello se podía prestar para cualquier interpretación y no sabía como salir del lío ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

No era justo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Harry? –Le preguntó ella, evidentemente shokeada.

-Yo…

-Ya sabes, _Romi _–Se lanzó Ginny a hablar, viendo que el chico no podía pronuncias más que un monosílabo.- Es que a Harry le encanta andar así medio desnudo por el departamento, lo libera. Tú entiendes. –La chica le guiñó un ojo provocando que la cara de Romilda comenzara a sonrojarse producto de la rabia.- Y además, adora que lo miren, y por supuesto, él mirar, es la razón por la que me puse…

-Ginny –Dijo duramente Harry, pudiendo al fin articular palabra- Vete.

-¿Pero y por qué? –Preguntó la chica, con aire inocente.- Solo intento ayudarte Harry, aunque aún no comprendo muy bien por qué ella está tan enojada. –Paró de hablar un momento e hizo un gesto teatral, observando a Harry y luego a ella- ¡Ah, espera! ¡Lo capto! ¡Es como si hubiésemos tenido un encuentro sexual o algo parecido! –Pronunció alegremente, como cuando alguien logra resolver un acertijo.

-Ginny, vete ¡Ahora! –Dijo Harry volteando y fulminándola.

-Como quieras. –La chica se encogió de hombros y entró con aire despreocupado a su habitación.

-¡¿Qué mierda hace ella acá?! ¡¿Por qué están así?! ¡¿Qué pasa Harry?! ¡¿Por qué entró al tercer cuarto?! ¡Exijo que me expliques!

-Romilda, no es nada de lo que parece, en serio.

-Ah claro, no es nada de lo que creo ¡Responde de una vez! ¿Me fuiste infiel? ¿Por qué, Harry? –Estaba frustrada, decepcionada, triste e histérica.- ¡No entiendo! Tu dijiste que entre ella y tu…

-¡Por supuesto que no hay nada! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?

-¡Mira como te encontré! ¡Y lo que ella dijo! –Y de pronto, Harry observó como su mirada cambiaba y ahora ella lo miraba dolida, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué?

-No te engañe Romilda, no lo haría nunca. Menos con Ginny. –El muchacho se comenzaba a exasperar, y antes de que su novia lo volviera a interrumpir, dijo.- Ginny y yo estamos viviendo juntos.

Fue obvio por su expresión. Romilda estaba impactada. Se sentó en el sofá con la vista fija en él. No podía entender por qué su novio vivía ahora con Ginny, su ex, a pesar de que su relación había acabado hacía años.

-¿Qué?

-Vivimos juntos Romilda, por Teddy ¿Recuerdas la condición para que él pudiese mantenerse con nosotros? La estamos cumpliendo. -Era obvio que la chica no entendía y pedía mudamente una explicación.- Los Yaxley no eran lo que parecía. Eran una familia tenebrosa. Quieren vengarse de nosotros y lo iban a hacer por medio de Teddy. No tuvimos opción, Romi…

-No me llames así. –Le dijo ella, con frialdad- ¿Y qué? ¿Planeabas no contármelo nunca?

-Claro que lo iba a hacer ¡Pero estabas de viaje! ¿Acaso querías que te lo contara por lechuza? Lo iba a hacer, pero tú apareciste de pronto y…

-Perdón por querer darte una linda sorpresa. –Le dijo, con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal. Y con el mismo toque frío, pronunció- Nada te excusa de pasearte así ante ella. De jugar a provocarse así como lo hicieron.

-¡No fue eso, Romi! –Mintió Harry- Yo acababa de salir de la ducha, escuché que alguien golpeaba y vine a ver. Lo que dijo Ginny lo hizo solo para molestarte.

Era obvio que Romilda no le creía.

-Bueno, pues… esto es mucho para mí. –Y sin siquiera mirarlo, salió del departamento.

El chico la observó irse y luego, lanzó un cojín al sofá para descargar la rabia.

-¡Ginny! –Le exigió que apareciera, pero ella no salió del cuarto. Por supuesto que no lo afrontaría.

_

Harry siguió golpeando con aún más fuerza el saco, al rememorar todo aquello. Desde entonces, no le dirigía la palabra a Ginny y ella tampoco había intentado reestablecer la comunicación interrumpida ya por dos días.

Le había costado un montón arreglar todo con Romilda. Por fin la pudo hacer entrar en razón y ahora estaban "bien" o algo así.

Lo que le había molestado era la reacción de Ginny, que se tomara con tanta liviandad su relación. Lo había hecho todo el doble de difícil.

De pronto, sintió el sonido de la puerta al abrir y cerrase. Había llegado a casa.

La escuchó tirarse en el sofá y relajarse unos momentos, mientras él seguía luchando contra el gran saco.

Estaba ya entrada la noche, por lo que supuso que había pasado a algún lugar con sus compañeras de equipo a divertirse.

Lanzó un duro golpe con la mano izquierda.

Por supuesto, ella se divertía mientras él tenía que hacer lo imposible para que su novia, molesta por su culpa, le hablara. Pero a ella no le importaba.

Captó como Ginny pasaba al cuarto de Teddy, por supuesto a esas horas, sucumbido bajo los brazos de Morfeo, a contemplar como estaba y luego la sintió escudriñando en la cocina.

Por fin, la chica se acercó con suavidad a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Harry, lo observó unos segundos y habló:

-¿Y aún estás enfadado? –El tono incrédulo de la chica exasperó al muchacho ¿Y se atrevía a preguntarle? ¡Era obvio! No le dirigía la palabra hacía días y cada vez que la veía, le lanzaba miradas hostiles.- Pero ¿Y por qué?

¡¿Por qué?!

Harry lanzó un nuevo golpe, con más intensidad. Ahora llegaba y le preguntaba como si ella no hubiese hecho nada.

-¿Y lo preguntas? Eres una descarada.

-Ya Harry. Pero no era para tanto ¿No estarás exagerando?

-¡¿Exagerando?! ¿Sabes tú cuanto me costó hacer entrar en razón a Romilda por tu culpa? –Le espetó, enfadado. Había dejado de golpear el gran saco que colgaba en un rincón de su cuarto.

-¡Pero Harry, fue solo una broma! No entiendo por qué te lo tomas tan a mal

-¿No entiendes por qué me tomo tan a mal tu "broma"? Será por que tu estúpida bromita provocó que mi novia y yo casi terminásemos.

-¡Pero no lo han hecho!

-Pero si no hubieses salido con tu tonta broma, ¡no hubiésemos estado ni siquiera a punto! –Le soltó, alzando la voz.

-Me gustabas más cuando sabías apreciar mi sentido del humor. –Dijo entonces ella, sombría.

-¡Y tú me gustabas más cuando no te metías en mi relación con Romilda!

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó entonces Ginny con ferocidad mientras lo miraba desafiante

-¡Que cada vez que intento algo, lo estropeas todo! ¡No haces más que derrumbar todo lo que hago! –Le dijo él, ya enfurecido.

Ahí está, la estocada donde más le dolía. "Ginny: no haces más que echar a perder mi vida".

-¡Pues debes saber que no eres el único que estaría feliz de que yo desapareciera de tu vida! ¡A mi me encantaría que eso ocurriera y no volverte a ver! –Le dijo la chica dolida y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta, que cerró de un portazo al salir del departamento.

Harry bufó y se sentó, repasando una y otra vez la discusión que se había llevado a cabo hace apenas unos momentos en el lugar.

.

Ginny contemplaba exasperada el lento cambio de número que presentaba el visor del ascensor donde se señalaban los pisos. Estúpido invento muggle, la desesperaba. Más en aquél momento, donde lo único que quería era descargar su rabia en algo.

Gruñó cuando al fin las puertas se abrieron para mostrarle el vestíbulo del lujoso edificio y ni siquiera se percató del gesto de saludo que le hizo el conserje apostado tras un mostrador.

Salió con rapidez del lugar al aire libre.

Era pasada la media noche, no había mucho tránsito en las calles, y el parque que se ampliaba ante sus ojos se hallaba totalmente vacío y algo inquietante, si es que lo observabas con detenimiento.

Pero ella no tenía tiempo para pararse a mirar y cruzó la avenida con rapidez para adentrarse en el a esas horas oscuro sendero del parque.

Ginny caminaba con pesadez, en una constante lucha en su cabeza. No supo cuantos minutos, quizá horas, estuvo así, concentrada en ese estúpido chico de ojos verdes. No podía entender como siempre conseguía hacerla sentir pésimo. Era injusto, ella solo estaba bromeando.

En algún momento, el sonido de una rama al romperse cuando la pisan la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Escudriñó en la oscuridad en busca de quién había provocado el sonido, pero al no ver nadie, lo atribuyó sencillamente a un perro.

Y siguió ahí, bufando. Comprendió que le había dado ya un par de vueltas al gran parque que se extendía en medio de esas avenidas y supo que había pasado ya mucho tiempo. Decidió que ya debía regresar. Lamentablemente, tendría que hacerlo al departamento de Harry, no obstante, por su cabeza no pasaba ni la más mínima idea de hablarle.

Observó el lugar donde se hallaba. Estaba en la punta del parque, a varios minutos del departamento de Harry, por lo que comenzó a caminar enseguida, cuando sintió nuevamente aquél sonido. Y no tuvo duda. Era un paso.

Miró nuevamente, con precaución hacia la oscuridad. Pero no vio nada.

No había nada. ¿Y si era su imaginación?

Algo en su instinto le decía que no.

Procuró mantener una postura rígida y verse segura. Con disimulo, empuñó su varita aún guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Con esa aparente inofensiva rama se sentía totalmente a salvo.

Con cada paso que daba se inquietaba más. Sentía que alguien la observaba.

¿Ahora estaba paranoica? No. Sentía que algo iba mal. Pero no se iba a quedar a comprobar, iba a desaparecerse. Para rematar, de pronto hacía frío. Le pareció extraño, había sido un día de clima bastante cálido.

Aún había algo de tránsito, y por lo mismo, había decidido hacerlo en el callejón que avistaba frente de donde estaba.

Había cruzado ya a la acera y estaba apunto de desvanecerse cuando todo comenzó.

De pronto, escucho los distintivos _craks _que señalaban cuando alguien se aparecía. Pero no eran ni uno ni dos sonidos, eran cinco. Y entonces, las siluetas se materializaron sin ser mucho más que eso. Estaban cubiertas de capuchas que gracias a la poca luminosidad, evitaban el avistamiento a sus rostros. Habían aparecido formando un círculo a su alrededor, por lo que estaba rodeada.

Su corazón latía pidiendo salir del pecho.

Escuchó sus risas y ya no fue conciente de lo que hizo. Tomó su varita y buscando desesperada hechizos defensivos en su mente, comenzó a resguardarse en silencio de los ataques que le enviaban. Eran todos contra ella, ni siquiera podía contraatacar.

Lo único que podía hacer era evitar los rayos de luz que se dirigían a su cuerpo, como aquél azul que en ese mismo instante iba a su pecho. No alcanzó reconocer de qué hechizo se trataba, pero por apenas una milésima de segundo, lo pudo evitar. Justo en el mismo momento que por los lados venían dos hechizos que rozaron apenas su cabello cuando se agachó para evitarlo. Pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que uno de ellos diera en el blanco. Estaba perdida. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, ella habló:

-¡Estás perdida! –No podía equivocarse, era Cameron quien lanzaba el grito triunfal.

Pero Ginny no se dejaría llevar por su gozo y prosiguió defendiéndose. Le consolaba que no quisieran matarla, pues ningún rayo esmeralda había tenido la intención de llegar a ella.

Mas, los ataques seguían. Quería que pararan… sabía que no lo podría soportar. No era lo suficientemente buena…

Vio como un hechizo amarillo venía por su espalda por lo que lo esquivó trasladándose a la izquierda, justo en el lugar en que otro rayo, esta vez turquesa, la esperaba.

-¡Aaah! –La muchacha lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor cuando la estela de luz dio en su brazo derecho que al instante se quebró. Ahogó el dolor mientras apretaba los dientes y fue entonces cuando vio su oportunidad: todos habían parado a escuchar una instrucción de Cameron, que aunque no le puso atención, entendió que advertía que no la dañaran tanto o a "él" no le gustaría. No se paró a pensar quién era "él" por lo que apuntó al más cercano.

-¡Desmaius! –El mago fue cogido por sorpresa y cayó con brutalidad al piso. Su capucha había caído. Ginny lo vio y quiso gritar. Lo conocía.

Pero no pudo pensar más, por que entonces, rayos de todas las direcciones se dirigieron a ella, que con suerte pudo formular un hechizo de protección en su mente. Para cuando el escudo invisible desvaneció todos los ataques, ya no había nadie en el lugar, pero las ultimas palabras de Cameron aún flotaban en el aire.

-Ten cuidado, que como tu, tu ahijado no está seguro.

Ginny sentía que sus piernas no la podrían sostener más en pie.

Era imposible. Tiritaban con ferocidad y el brazo le dolía bastante.

No quería quedarse ahí, pero prefería no alarmar a nadie por lo que decidió que debía curarse.

Dirigió su varita, aún firme en su mano derecha, hacia el centro del dolor. Podía notar la extraña forma que había tomado su brazo con el hueso roto y aunque desistió por el dolor, pudo observar en el espacio de piel que había alcanzado a descubrir de su polera, como se había ennegrecido.

¡Era una maldición!

Algo desesperada, susurró:

-Episkey –Ahogó un grito de dolor y entonces sintió como su hueso se recomponía, mas aún lo sentía débil y la negrura de la blanca piel de sus brazos apenas decorada por un par de pecas no había desaparecido.

Observó con rabia el brazo y con un gesto de dolor, lo tomó con suavidad desde el codo.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, cómo la habían sorprendido cuando apenas había bajado la guardia, con la facilidad con la que la habían atacado. Habían desnudado su invulnerabilidad. Y le habían dicho que tal como ella, Teddy estaba igual de inseguro.

Tembló. Si algo le pasaba a su ahijado…

Cerró los ojos y reprimió aquél pensamiento.

Debía calmarse. Necesitaba calmarse y contar lo que había ocurrido. Los aurores recibirían una pista importante: Los Yaxley no estaban trabajando solos y además, ella había podido identificar a alguien, aunque en ese instante no pudiera decir a ciencia cierta de quién se trataba.

Esperó unos segundos a que el temblor de sus extremidades se calmara.

Cuando pudo mantenerse en pie sin requerir la ayuda de los muros, supo que estaba lista.

El susto ya se le había pasado, se encontraba mucho más calmada y el brazo le dolía, pero cuando tenía dieciséis años había enfrentado cosas peores. Había estado a punto de morir por una maldición asesina en diversas oportunidades, que gracias a su suerte, había podido esquivar.

Podía soportar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y por fin luego de largos minutos, pudo fijar en su mente el punto específico, ahí donde la seguridad y la tranquilidad la esperaban.

Ahí donde sabía que todo iría bien a su lado.

Al instante el pensamiento la calmó y por fin desapareció.

.

-Ginevra, ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! –La voz molesta del chico llegó a los oídos de Ginny, que permanecía apoyada en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, agarrando fuertemente el brazo, intentando buscar serenidad. La pregunta provocó que la furia hirviera sus entrañas y aunque ahora se sentía mucho más segura, el tono del muchacho hundió toda intención de contarle.

A su mente llegó la discusión por la que había dejado la casa tan molesta ¿Quién se creía como para venir y exigirle explicaciones? ¡Menos después de lo que había ocurrido! Pero no importaba, en aquél instante su ahijado era lo único en lo que debía preocuparse.

Bufó y sin siquiera mirarlo, entró con nerviosismo al cuarto de Teddy.

Suspiró.

El pequeño se encontraba descansando plácidamente.

El alivio recorrió su cuerpo como si se tratase de un bálsamo. No tenía que temer. Teddy estaba ahí, seguro.

Se acercó a él, para comprobar si lo que veía era real, intentando evitar el temblor de su mano. Cuando su hizo contacto, el pequeño sonrió y se acomodó en su cuna. Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y aunque aliviada, salió aún nerviosa del cuarto.

Harry la miraba entre molesto e interrogante.

Ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo y salió del departamento, dejando solo al chico con las palabras en la boca.

Eran las 3 AM, y por supuesto, no iba a caminar sola a aquellas horas, menos luego de lo que había ocurrido.

Fijó el punto donde quería aparecer y entonces su cuerpo se desvaneció del pasillo del departamento.

Apareció en un lugar muy semejante al que había abandonado hace tan solo unas milésimas de segundo. Pero este se le hacía incluso un poco más familiar.

Buscó las llaves y con algo de dificultad debido a los temblores y el dolor de su brazo, logró encajarlas y abrir la puerta.

Mientras la cerraba, Hermione se asomaba al salón. Indudablemente había sentido que alguien se aparecía en los alrededores de su hogar.

La chica prendió las luces con un movimiento de varita y habló:

-¡Ginny! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? –La interrogante quedó en el aire pues entonces, Hermione reparó en el aspecto de su amiga. Pálida, nerviosa y tomándose un brazo evidentemente herido. -¡Ginny! ¿Qué pasó? ¡Ron, te necesito!

Hermione se le acercó y mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá, Ron aparecía en el salón cubierto solo de unos boxer cuadrilles.

-¿Ginny? ¿Pero qué…?

-¿Qué ocurrió en tu brazo? ¡Es una maldición Ginny! ¡Hay que curarla cuanto antes!

Ginny meneó la cabeza con obstinidad y habló:

-Eso después, no es lo más importante.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? –Preguntó Ron exaltado.

-Los Yaxley, Ron. –Contestó Ginny. De pronto no parecía estar tan mal. Sacaba sus fuerzas para contar lo ocurrido.- Yo no sé bien cómo ocurrió. Solo salí a caminar a eso de las 12. Estuve un buen rato en el parque que queda como a dos calles del departamento de Harry. De pronto, crucé y pasé a un lado de un callejón y entonces…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron con impaciencia y preocupación.

-No lo sé bien. De pronto escuché muchos "craks" y tenía a 5 a mi alrededor. Me comenzaron a atacar. Era obvio que no querían matarme ni nada parecido, puesto que lo hubiesen logrado sin duda. –Calló un instante para dar un suspiro.

-¿Y qué hicieron? –La incitó Hermione.

-Bueno, me lanzaban hechizos estúpidos. Tenían todos capuchas y con las oscuridad poco podía ver, pero reconocí la voz de Cameron. Los demás eran hombres. Aturdí a uno y vi su cara. Estoy segura que lo conozco, pero ¡mierda! No puedo recordar quién es. Cuando lo aturdí se molestaron bastante. Intentaba desaparecer, pero no podía concentrarme. Entonces lanzaron un nuevo ataque conjunto y desapareciron. Cameron se despidió advirtiéndome que no estábamos a salvo y que el ataque era solo una advertencia…

Ginny por fin acabó su relato dejando a Ron y Hermione rodeados de reflexiones.

-Pero eso no es lo peor. –Sus palabras atrajeron de vuelta la atención de los chicos- Estoy segura que había un dementor ahí cerca.

-Pero ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Los dementores están exiliados de Inglaterra!

-Lo sé Hermione. Pero de pronto todo se puso frío y por momentos me sentía desesperanzada. El sentimiento me recordaba mucho a cuando nos enfrentábamos a los dementores, aunque a menor intensidad, supongo que era por que estaba lejos.

Hermione y Ron se miraron. Era obvio que el ataque era más preocupante de lo que pensaban. Entonces, la chica se incorporó y dirigió a la cocina, de donde volvió con una barra de chocolate y un extraño líquido.

-Te calmará los nervios. –Le explicó y entonces observó como Ginny ingería lo que le acababa de dar.- Y ahora, hay que ver como arreglamos esto –Dijo, señalando con un gesto el brazo herido de su cuñada.

-¿Y cómo es que Harry no te ha acompañado acá? ¿Ya está en el ministerio? –Ron intervino, confuso.

Ginny evitó mirarlos y guardó silencio, pareciendo muy interesada en la forma en que Hermione examinaba su brazo.

-Ginny… ¡¿No le has dicho a Harry?! –Hermione alzó la vista mientras exclamaba con voz acusadora. La había descubierto al instante.

Ginny la miró sintiéndose culpable y entonces asintió.

-¡Pero Ginny! ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? –Le espetó su amiga, histérica.

Ginny bufó, buscando la forma de contestarle.

-Es que… estamos peleados. Me dijo unas cosas molestas, de hecho por eso salí tan tarde a "caminar".

-¡Pero eso da igual! Debías decirle, un ataque es mucho más importante ¡Esto ridículo, Ginny! –La menor de los Weasley frunció el seño, pero antes de que replicara, Ron intervino.

-Ya chicas. Déjala Hermione, sabes como es Ginny. Lo importante es que nos ha dicho. Me visto y parto al cuartel, ahí le avisaré a Harry.

Hermione intentó reparar a lo dicho por su novio, pero al fin se tragó sus retos y miró a su amiga:

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo. Entre más tardemos, el dolor empeorará y no sé que pueda ocurrirte, pero puede ser muy peligroso. Pareciera como si tu brazo se pudriera y si mantienes esto mucho tiempo quizás que pueda ocurrir… -Guardó silencio. Se paró y dirigió al dormitorio de donde tras un instante salió vestida.

-Vamos, te ayudo a desaparecer. –Juntas se desvanecieron del lugar seguidas por Ron, aunque este se dirigía a otro sitio.

Al instante, Ginny y Hermione reaparecieron frente al descuidado mostrador por el cual se podía acceder a San Mungo.

Siguiendo los pasos correspondientes, con rapidez se vieron dentro.

Ginny se sentía mucho mejor. En minutos el dolor se iría. Realmente la maldición la había dañado, pero los sanadores la curarían.

No fue necesario que pararan frente a uno de los carteles para buscar la planta indicada, puesto a que ambas lo sabían.

Con premura tomaron el ascensor para llegar a la cuarta planta, especializada en daños por hechizos. Ahí donde debían dirigirse por la herida de un maleficio.

Al instante, una sanadora se dirigió a ellas al percatarse del modo en que Ginny tomaba su brazo.

-Bienvenidas –Las saludó cuando estuvo a su lado.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Ella –Explicó Hermione, señalando a Ginny.- Le ha llegado una maldición en el brazo que le está dañando los tejidos.

Miraban con ansiedad a la sanadora mientras examinaba el brazo de Ginny que a su vez, reprimía los impulsos para gritar del dolor.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Fue una especie de lucha. No escuché que hechizo era, ni tampoco recuerdo el color del rayo. Solo sé que me dolió bastante y me rompió el brazo. Me lo sané con un episkey. –La sanadora no dijo nada, mientras seguía mirando el brazo con el seño fruncido.- Se va a curar, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Ginny inquieta.

-Si, aunque te dolerá un poco. Tendrás que usar férula por una semana además. Lo que me inquieta es la maldición. Provoca la putrefacción de la extremidad y la puede dejar inutilizable. Hace muchos años que no llegaban casos de maldiciones ocupándola, la última vez fue en el apogeo de ustedes-saben-quien. Acompáñenme.

-Voldemort… -Susurró Ginny para sus adentros mientras caminaban hacia una de las habitaciones- Bueno, es lógico.

-¿Decías? –Le preguntó la sanadora, al no entender.

-Olvídelo.

Cuando llegaron, la mujer le habló a otro que se encontraba ahí chequeando a un paciente. Entonces, el sanador dejó la habitación.

-Su brazo acá. –Señaló hacia una especie de camilla, pero de mucho menor tamaño, dispuesta para tratar a pacientes como ella: con heridas en los brazos. La sanadora rebuscó en un gran mueble y sacó diversos frascos de pociones, gasas y tomó su varita. Cuando llegó el sanador con la poción que le había pedido, volvió a hablar- Bebe esto y respira hondo. Te va a doler.

Ginny afligida asintió mientras Hermione apretaba su otra mano, intentando darle aliento.

.

El cuartel de aurores se encontraba bastante concurrido para esas horas. Realmente era una urgencia, tal como le había señalado el patronus en forma de perro de Ron.

El chico comenzó a preocuparse al ver caras relacionadas con el caso Yaxley. Para su alivio, sabía que Teddy estaba a salvo, el mismo había tenido que dejarlo con Molly puesto que no podía dejarlo solo. Ginny no había llegado.

Buscó con rapidez a Ron y cuando lo encontró, caminó con premura hacia él.

-Ron, ¡¿Qué pasó?! –Le preguntó Harry, nervioso- Hay muchos aurores del caso Yaxley ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!

Ron se quedó un momento en silencio y observó a su amigo hasta que decidió encaminarlo hasta el cubículo de este. Cuando entraron Harry espetó.

-Ya basta de rodeos Ron, ¡Dime de una vez! –Le exigió.

Ron lo miró y explicó:

-Fueron los Yaxley, Harry. Aparecieron.

-¡¿Dónde?!

-Eso no es lo importante... Aparecieron para atacar a alguien… -De pronto, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿A quién?...

-Ginny, Harry, los Yaxley atacaron a Ginny.

***

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Chan! Me encanta como termina el capi.

La verdad salió un poco más corto que el anterior, pero es que no me pude resistir a la idea de cortarlo ahí.

Sobre el título de este capítulo. Realmente me costó mucho encontrarlo. Por lo menos, en el anterior ("Sorpresa") hubieron varios candidatos desde un principio. Acá no me iluminaba con nada, pero ya está, aunque me estoy arrepintiendo de haber querido nombrar los capítulos. Hubiese sido más fácil solo enumerarlos…

En fin, prepárense para el capi siete, que ya lo tengo bien pensado ¡Estará aquí en una semana o dos!

Besitos.

Clau.

PD: Konishi, ¿ahora entiendes el por qué de peleas?


	7. Entre culpas y disculpas

**Notas de la autora: **Acá está el nuevo capítulo. Perdón por ilusionar con que lo dejaría en una semana o algo más pero mi amiguita inspiración no me visitaba, pero son solo dos semanas y algo lo que esperaron. Además, estoy algo molesta por que perdí la hoja de Word donde tenía planificada la historia del fic ¡Se fue todo! Tuve que volver a planificarla, y como tengo una pésima memoria…

Pero bueno, ya está otra vez, este contratiempo –Que aunque es muy irritante- no será nada y no me impedirá seguir con esto.

Agradezco los reviews, que siempre son geniales y me dan muchas ganas. Destaco el recibido por Anatripotter, siendo ella como escritora de fics una inspiración para mí, fue muy bonito ver su review.

Y aprovechando, agradezco a mis lectores que siempre dejan huella ahí, como ginalore, ginevra, Mariana Radcliffe, Evelyn, Nat, Wearelovestory, fronfis, Konishi (¡obvio!) … y a todos los que alguna vez han dejado su review (¡Ya son 60!), se han suscrito o simplemente leen esta historia (: ¡Gracias!

Y ya sin más rodeos, les dejo el capi.

¡Disfruten!

***

_Escribí esto poco antes de que en mi país ocurriera un gran terremoto grado 8,8 en la escala de Richter. Acá mismo, donde vivo, lo sentimos a una intensidad de 8 grados. Por suerte ni yo ni mis seres queridos sufrimos daños mayores y nuestros hogares respondieron bien, no obstante, cientos de chilenos no corrieron la misma suerte y duele el corazón decirlo. _

_No quiero pasar por alto la oportunidad de dedicarle este capítulo a todas las personas que están sufriendo por el inmenso sismo que sentimos en la madrugada del 27 de febrero. _

_A Talca, Concepción, Curicó, Cobquecura, Pelluhue, Iloca y absolutamente todos los lugares afectados.... todas mis bendiciones y ánimo._

_Y me atrevo a adoptar la frase que oí las largas horas en vela, en el único medio de comunicación al que pudimos recurrir después del cataclismo: la radio (Cooperativa). _

_**¡Fuerza, Chile!**_

***

**Entre culpas y disculpas**

De pronto el mundo de Harry había caído a sus pies. Miró unos segundos al rostro de Ron, sin poder creer lo que éste le había dicho. Sintió una punzada de miedo y de pronto la angustia se apoderó de su ser, mientras que a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de cuando se había sentido de aquél modo, el causante siempre había sido Voldemort y aunque pensó que todo había terminado, parecía que no. Jamás lo dejarían en paz a él y –lo que importaba más- a las personas que quería.

-¿Harry? –Tanteó Ron, contemplando con preocupación a su amigo que de pronto estaba pálido.

-¡¿Dónde?!¡¿Cómo está?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡¿Donde está, Ron?! –Harry rugió. Ansiaba saber que había ocurrido, cómo estaba ella.

-Cálmate. –Le respondió Ron- Ginny está fuera de peligro. No le ocurrió nada preocupante, los atacantes no buscaban matarla, ahora se encuentra en San Mungo, sanando una herida provocada en su brazo. Ocurrió hace un par de horas, cuando salió a caminar después de una pelea que ustedes tuvieron…

-¡¡¿Qué?!! –Harry estaba petrificado.- Imposible, después volvió a pasar por casa y no me dijo na…

Entonces su voz se desvaneció y recordó el momento en que la muchacha había vuelto. No había reparado en el mal aspecto, que ahora que lo pensaba, Ginny había tenido. Su tez más pálida de lo normal, su rostro que reflejado del miedo y la forma en que se agarraba aquél brazo, obviamente herido.

No lo podía creer. Y él la había recibido solo con gritos, cuando ella había pasado por una experiencia terrible.

Recordó y comprendió el por qué la chica se había limitado a entrar al cuarto de Teddy y luego partir.

Se sintió tremendamente mal.

-Llegó a casa de Hermione, nos contó y enseguida me vine para acá, Hermione la acompañó a ella y te llamé, Harry. Lo importante es que está bien. Ahora, debemos reconstruir lo que ocurrió, pedirle su recuerdo, dice que reconoció… -Ron calló al ver como Harry, que comprendió enseguida, no había oído nada de lo que había dicho, se incorporaba de la silla donde había caído uno minutos antes al comprenderlo todo.- ¿Dónde vas?

-A ver a Ginny. –Respondió él, mientras cerraba la puerta de su pequeño cubículo al salir del lugar.

Por supuesto, pensó Ron, Harry no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verla.

.

Ginny hacía diversas muecas mientras la sanadora procedía a colocarle el cabestrillo. Si bien era cierto que el dolor había disminuido en gran cantidad, aún percibía un poco y la sensación aumentaba cuando movía la extremidad, como en aquél momento. Hermione la miraba compasiva, intentando infundirle ánimo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin poder hacer más.

-Bien, estás lista Ginny. –Le anunció la sanadora, para el alivio de la aludida.

Observó con curiosidad la extraña tela que afirmaba e inmovilizaba su brazo. Nunca había visto una antes y menos utilizado.

-Deberás llevarlo por una semana. –Ginny asintió- Espero que hayas comprendido como ponerlo, te lo debes sacar para la ducha...

-¡¡Ginny!! –Una voz interrumpió las instrucciones de la sanadora, provocando que el corazón de la chica diera un vuelco.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó Hermione al ver que el muchacho irrumpía en el salón aunque éste la ignoró al pasar a su lado con rapidez para llegar frente a Ginny y abrazarla.

La muchacha quedó perpleja, ante la sorprendida mirada de Hermione y la de reprobación de la sanadora.

Tras un instante Ginny le devolvió el abrazo a Harry, olvidando su molestia con él, provocando que él la estrechara con más fuerza en sus brazos, desatando una queja de la chica, al verse invadida por el dolor de su brazo.

Harry se separó de inmediato, observándola preocupado.

-¿Cómo estás? –Reparó en su brazo- ¿Es grave?

Antes de que Ginny pudiese responder, la sanadora carraspeó y habló.

-Buenos días señor Potter. La señorita Weasley está en perfecto estado, aunque deberá usar el cabestrillo hasta que su dolor se disipe completamente. Justo antes de que usted llegara, le explicaba las condiciones para…

Harry no oía más. El alivio inundaba su cuerpo nuevamente su cuerpo al saber que ella estaba bien, al tenerla cerca y poder tocarla.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los marrones de ella y agradeció poder volver a mirarlos y perderse en ellos…

-¿Ginevra? –La voz de la sanadora rompía la burbuja en donde ambos se habían encerrado, volviéndolos de golpe a la realidad- Vamos – Le indicó, al ver que recuperaba la atención de la muchacha. Harry tuvo ganas de gruñir y de mala gana, siguió a las chicas rumbo a la sala principal de la planta, donde debían arreglar los papeles.

Una vez ahí, Hermione se ofreció a hacerlo y se acercó al mostrador en compañía de la sanadora, dejando, para lamento de Ginny, a ella y Harry solos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Harry permanecía con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, mientras que la bruja parecía muy interesada en el asiento vació que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Ginny? – Preguntó Harry, con voz neutra.

Ahí estaba la chica sabía que la regañaría ¿Cómo explicarle?

-¿Dónde está Teddy? –Preguntó a su vez ella, intentando ignorar las palabras del chico aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-Con tu madre –Le respondió Harry para luego reformular la pregunta.

-No es que fueses muy amable… -Contestó ella por fin, tras unos momentos de silencio, decidiendo volver a mirarlo.

-Lo sé Ginny pero estamos hablando de que ¡Te atacaron! –Se impacientó él.

-No sé Harry…

-Por más que estuviese enfadado contigo, no debías dudar en decírmelo, no hay enojo que sea más importante que eso, hablamos de ti, de tu vida, no puedes pasar por alto decirme algo así Ginny. No puedo creer que después de todo ese susto no me dijeses nada.

-Es que…

-Es que no lo entiendes. Sé que fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta y por tratarte así, pero no puedo creer que estuvieses ante mí y no me contaras, ¡te debiste sentir tan mal! Ginny, me preocupé tanto, lamento tanto todo esto, es mi culpa.

-Por eso mismo fue –Le contestó ella- Estaba molesta, fue todo tan rápido y cuando llegué a casa y te ví me alivié, pero entonces saltaste y me molesté por que te enfurecieras después de lo que me había ocurrido, no pensaba intentar calmarte para contarte, no estaba para eso y sentí que no te merecías saberlo… oh, soy una idiota. Fue una tontería.

-Claro que no Ginny, no lo eres. Perdona el no darme cuenta, si te hubiese pasado algo yo no me lo hubiese perdonado. Menos después de nuestro último encuentro fuese una pelea por una estupidez. Solo prométeme que cualquier cosa siempre recurrirás a mi, ante lo más mínimo. Siempre estaré para ti.

Ginny asintió sin saber qué decir. Se sentía fatal. Harry la volvió a abrazar y ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió que la envolvía en sus brazos.

-¡Ginny! –Nuevamente eran interrumpidos, esta vez por una voz ronca. La chica abrió de par en par los ojos y separándose con rapidez de Harry saludó.

-¡Cormac! –Cuando se encontraron, el chico la besó y abrazó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si –Respondió Ginny, aún sorprendida por su presencia, aunque enternecida por el gesto.

-Me alegro tanto.

-Bien, yo tengo que ir al Ministerio a ver lo que ocurrió. –Señaló Harry, en un tono brusco.

-Pero Harry –Ginny lo miró intentando expresarle que no deseaba que se fuera.

-Descuida, ya nos veremos y acá estás bien. Debes pasar al Ministerio luego por el recuerdo –Ginny asintió- Bien, nos vemos. –Se despidió apenas mirando a Cormac.

-Harry –Llamó Ginny justo antes de que el chico se perdiera por la esquina más cercana. Él la miró y esperó- Gracias. –Le sonrió y se fue.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas? –Preguntó entonces Cormac, captando con dificultad la atención de Ginny.

-¿Eh?... –La muchacha lo miró un segundo y luego entendió de qué hablaba- ¡Ah! Es un cabestrillo, mantendrá inmovilizado mi brazo, aún me duele moverlo.

-Vaya ¿Y cuanto estarás con eso?

-Una semana.

-Vaya mierda, que incómodo.

Ginny asintió ante el comentario de su novio, sin embargo prefería usar aquella tela a ser visitada por punzadas de dolor por estar sin ella.

Justo en ese momento, Hermione se volvió a acercar a ellos.

-Está todo listo –Señaló la muchacha, para luego reparar en Cormac y dirigirle una sonrisa de saludo- ¿Y Harry?

-Partió al Ministerio, tenía que ver que hacer sobre el ataque y el caso en general. De hecho, yo debo ir allá, deben tomar mi recuerdo.

-Lo sé, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Se ofreció su amiga.

-Te lo agradecería.

-Bueno, entonces creo que me iré a mi departamento. Supongo que te veré mañana cariño. –Dijo Cormac a Ginny que asintió.- Cuídate. Adiós Hermione.

Tras un beso de despedida el chico siguió el mismo camino que Harry y dejó de ser visible al voltear por el corredor.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos minutos dentro de sus propias ensoñaciones, hasta que Ginny se sentó nuevamente y lanzando una mirada a Hermione, habló:

-Estoy preocupada –Hermione se sentó a su lado- Todo esto demostró que soy tan vulnerable y que ellos tienen tanta facilidad para llegar a nosotros, a Teddy.

Ginny calló sin poder seguir. De tan solo imaginar que algo le ocurría a su ahijado, perdía la voz.

-Lo sé Ginny, créeme, no eres la única que está así. –Señaló Hermione- Pero debes estar tranquila, esto ocurrió solo por que subestimamos a los Yaxley, pero ahora tenemos mucho más sobre ellos. Sabemos que los siguen y que no están solos. No me extrañaría que fuesen antiguos mortífagos que ya estuviesen en libertad o que nunca fuesen encarcelados los que los ayudan y que no te quepa duda que los encontrarán.

Ginny permaneció en silencio, sabía que Hermione tenía razón, era lo más probable.

-Y ahora que estamos advertidos –Continuó la chica de cabello castaño- Harry sabrá que hacer. Tenemos que estar seguros, hemos pasado por cosas peores y nada le ocurrirá a Teddy. Sobre todo teniéndolos a ti y a Harry como padrinos.

Tras las palabras de Hermione hubo un silencio que Ginny nuevamente acabó por romper.

-Tienes razón. Nada ocurrirá.

El tono convencido hizo que en el rostro de Hermione apareciera una sonrisa.

-Así es Ginny ¿Estás lista? Ya deberíamos irnos al Ministerio, los chicos necesitan tu recuerdo cuanto antes.

La muchacha asintió y juntas se incorporaron rumbo a la salida de San Mungo, siendo de pronto detenidas por un rayo que llegó directamente a la nuca peliroja de la chica. Las chicas miraron extrañadas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que el hechizo había enviado por una anciana aparentemente trastornada perseguida por una sanadora a la cual al parecer, le había quitado la varita.

Ginny rió ante la escena y luego de comprobar con Hermione si se encontraba bien, siguieron su camino para posteriormente, desaparecer y reaparecer en la calle que alojaba la cabina telefónica por la cual los visitantes ingresaban al Ministerio, camino natural al no ser Ginny una trabajadora del lugar.

Una vez se encontraron en el atrio del edificio subterráneo, Hermione la encaminó hacia el ascensor para desembarcarse en el segundo nivel, donde se encontraba el cuartel de aurores.

Con los nervios mucho más sosegados, Ginny siguió a Hermione por los pasillos hasta que pararon frente a una especie de sala que contenía diversos cubículos, cuyas pardes eran decoradas por diversas imágenes al igual que los muros.

Ginny había visitado alguna vez el cuartel, pero la oportunidad en la que había ido era tan remota que no recordaba la ubicación exacta y el aspecto que tenía.

Observó todo unos segundos y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando divisó los rostros de los Yaxley en algunas de las fotografías pegadas en las paredes. Evitó observar sus desagradables caras y buscó a Harry o Ron con la mirada.

-¡Ron! -Llamó de pronto Hermione a su novio, al verlo al otro extremo del cuartel, saliendo de un cubículo un poco más grande de lo normal donde se hallaba apostada tras un escritorio una muchacha de cabello castaño, de facciones delicadas y más o menos de su misma edad. Le dijo algo a Ron y este asintió, pareciendo abatido, no obstante cuando volteó hacia las recién llegadas, lanzó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y se abrió paso entre la pequeña multitud de aurores que iban y venían frenéticos.

-Me alegro que llegaran pronto. -Dijo él.- Estaba justamente conversando con Harry, debemos entrar, ya tenemos el pensadero.

Ginny asintió y siguió a la pareja que se encaminaba justamente a donde habían visto salir a Ron.

-¿Quién es ella? -Preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a Alex, que miraba inquisitivamente y, según la menor de los Weasley, también altivamente a las muchachas acompañadas por Ron.

-Alex -Respondió él- Es la asistente de Harry.

Ginny frunció el ceño cuando la chica les sonrió. Sin quitarle la vista, ingresó en la oficina, pero chocó con Hermione que se había quedado parada.

Ginny la miró contrariada. Hermione la vió y dijo:

-No puedo entrar Ginny. No soy auror y esto es un asunto ultrasecreto.

-No seas ridícula Hermione, todos saben que te lo contare todo.

-Hay que seguir las reglas -La chica le guiñó el ojo- Nos vemos a la salida.

Ginny se encongió de hombros, reprimiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos por la afición de Hermione a seguir las normas y entró.

La muchacha se sorprendió al ver dentro, aparte de Ron y Harry, a quien debía ser el jefe del cuartel de aurores. Lo observó unos segundos mientras él le esbozaba una sonrisa. A Ginny le pareció que tenía un aire altanero y misterioso.

Orion Ford, según el nombre con el que lo había presentado Harry, desvió su gris mirada cuando éste lo presentó y fijó sus pupilas en el pensadero, provocando que la chica también lo hiciera.

De modo que irían directamente al grano. Los aurores necesitaban su recuerdo lo antes posible.

La muchacha suspiró.

-Bien Ginny concéntrate y extrae el recuerdo. –La invitó Harry.

La aludida asintió y cerró con suavidad los ojos bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y localizó el recuerdo, lo retuvo intentando mantener absolutamente todos los detales y llevó su varita a la cien. Pudo sentir como el hilo ni gaseoso ni liquido que representaba su recuerdo en el medio físico se escapaba de su mente y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como colgaba de su varita para que luego se esparciera en el extraño contenido de la vasija. Todos pudieron observar unas imágenes fugaces en la superficie.

-Bien, ¿Vamos? –Apremió Ron.

-Si –Consintió Harry- Ginny tienes que verlo con nosotros por si en el transcurso de lo que ves, recuerdas algún otro detalle.

La chica aceptó y los cuatro se sumergieron en el pensadero.

Ginny se vió a si misma en el largo paseo por el parque, desde cuando sintió aquél ruido que atribuyó al perro hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Ante los ojos de los presentes pasaron las escenas de la lucha. Harry y Ron miraban con gran concentración la escena mientras que a un lado de Ford levitaba una libreta a la cual recorría con desesperación una pluma vuela pluma.

Pronto todos observaron con extrañeza el momento en que Ginny desarmaba a uno de los atacantes: Si bien podían observar como su capucha se bajaba y quedaba al descubierto su rostro, este era imposible de observar puesto que la iluminación no era la suficiente.

Una vez hubo terminado todo y la muchacha desaparecía, fueron expulsados del recuerdo.

Cuando volvieron a la actualidad, Ginny pudo ser testigo de las miradas de extrañeza que los tres se lanzaban y lo comprendió: Ella estaba segura de haber visto la cara de aquél atacante, no entendía por qué ahora en su recuerdo era incapaz de observarla.

-Ginny ¿Tu no me habías dicho que si habías observado el rostro de el atacante al cual se le cayó la capucha? –Le preguntó Ron, esperando su confirmación.

-Si… -Declaró la muchacha, confundida- No entiendo por qué no se puede ver el rostro ahora. No sé quién era solo sé que se me hacía conocido. No logro entender…

Las miradas volvieron. Ford lanzó una imperativa a Harry y este dudó unos segundos. Por fin, asintió algo apesumbrado, según le pareció a Ginny.

-Descuida Ginn –La calmó Harry- Ahora ¿Aceptarías que Orion te revisara la mente para ver si fuiste objetivo de algún hechizo desmemorizador en la lucha?

-Claro Harry, si lo nesecitas –No entendió bien por qué Harry le preguntaba. Si lo necesitaban, por supuesto ella lo haría.

-Bien, solo relájate. –Le señaló Ron mientras Ford se ponía delante de ella y movía su varita, en busca de algún hechizo para llegar a su mente.

La muchacha se vio invadida por las imágenes del ataque y específicamente, el momento en que el misterioso rostro del atacante se escapaba de la luz. La frustración la hacía ver cada vez con menos claridad aquél momento específico y supuso que Ford no había tenido éxito. De pronto las imágenes pararon y la voz algo fría del Jefe del cuartel la trajo a la realidad.

-No hay hechizo. –Señaló a Harry- Hay dos opciones: O nunca distinguió el rostro o es un bloqueo temporal de su mente. Me inclino mucho más por la primera opción, la segunda es muy improbable y la magia no puede hacer nada en ese caso.

El muchacho no pareció muy convencido.

-Bien Ginny, gracias por la ayuda –Le sonrió Ron, dándole pie a su retirada.

-Antes, necesito hablar algo contigo Ginn –Dijo Harry y la acompañó fuera del cubículo donde se apartaron de la multitud de aurores y trabajadores que ya se encontraban en el cuartel.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó cuando estuvieron algo alejados de todo, a unos pasos del escritorio donde se encontraba Alex.

-Si Harry, gracias. –El muchacho sonrió.

-No es necesario que pases por Teddy, yo lo puedo hacer cuando regrese a casa.

-No, no. –Se apresuró a negar Ginny- No quiero estar lejos de él.

-Está bien, solo cuidate. –Dijo el y la abrazó con suavidad.

-¡Harry! –La inoportuna voz de Alex se escuchó mientras aquello ocurría.- Ford te llama.

Harry bufó, sonrió a Ginny tras soltarla y se encaminó de vuelta al cubículo.

-¡Harry! –Lo detuvo la menor de los Weasley.- ¿Tardaras mucho en ir a casa?

-Estaré ahí antes de que te des cuenta.

Ginny sonrió y se reunió nuevamente con Hermione, que esperaba oír, mientras recogían a Teddy, lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro.

.

Harry cerró con suavidad la puerta de su departamento, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran alrededor de las 7 am y la luz solar, atenuada por la bruma mañanera propia de Londres, ya invadía el lugar.

Harry observó su sala y procedió a dirigirse al cuarto de Teddy, que encontró totalmente vacío. Se extrañó e inquietó un poco, no obstante, pensó que quizá Ginny había decidido no recoger al pequeño. Para asegurarse, decidió revisar el cuarto de la chica.

Con toda la suavidad posible y nuevamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entró a la habitación y echó un vistazo a la cama. Ahí estaba ella, durmiendo y en sus brazos, Teddy. Supuso que no se atrevió a dejarlo durmiendo solo.

Enternecido, se acercó a ambos y los observó unos segundos. Por fin el sueño le ganó y recordó que en unas pocas horas debería regresar al Cuartel a descubrir el paradero de los Yaxley. Entonces su mandíbula se endureció, lanzó una última mirada a los dormidos y se encaminó a su cuarto. Justo antes de salir del cuarto de la chica, su pie tropezó con una prenda que tras darle un vistazo, comprendió que era el sujetador de la muchacha. De pronto su expresión se relajó y reprimió una sonrisa junto con el impulso de recogerla. Si Ginny se daba cuenta, terminaría en una tumba. Meneó la cabeza divertido y salió del lugar, dispuesto a dormir.

.

La semana transcurrió lenta y atareada para Harry y Ron. Ambos trabajaban a toda prisa por descubrir que ocurría con los Yaxley Black y la frustración cada vez visitaba más seguido al chico al ver que los resultados eran pocos. Los Yaxley sabían muy bien que hacer y luego de su aparición ni pista tenían de ellos.

Por su parte, Ginny tampoco se encontraba muy bien de ánimo. Además de estar impedida de jugar por las Holyhead, puesto a que su brazo aún estaba resentido, Harry, en una medida "demaciado exagerada" a su juicio, había designado a un auror para cuidarla a horario completo.

-¡Nisiquiera puedo vestirme sin que Holloway me vea! –Se quejó una noche la chica a Harry, cuando el auror que la custodiaba se encontraba descansando. No era necesario cuidarla mientras ella estuviese con Harry.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Te ha visto desnuda?! –Harry estaba escandalizado y por sumente ya pasaban diversas reprimendas que dirigiría a Holloway.

-No, idiota –Ginny retractó el comentario riendo.- Pero aún así, es insoportable. Me cae bien, es buen tipo. Pero yo me sé cuidar sola y él no me deja ni siquera cuando estoy con Cormac…

Harry, que se encontraba de espaldas a ellas, sonrió.

-Hey, ¿Te estás riendo? –El tono de Ginny de pronto era amenazador- Espero que no fueses tu quién le ordenaras explícitamente que no me dejara sola con mi propio novio.

-¡Claro que no Ginn! –Se apresuró a negar el muchacho, lanzándole una mirada inocente.

-¡Pues no te creo! ¡Apuesto a que te has estado regodeando toda esta semana viendo como no nos podemos ni tocar!, eres un…

Harry con gran rapidez le tapó la boca, evitando los insultos que seguramente la muchacha le soltaría.

-No lo hagas, ¡está Teddy! –Le previno, indicando al pequeño que se encontraba sentado a un costado de Ginny, frente a la mesa. La chica pareció ceder, pero se quitó con desagrado la mano de Harry de su boca, mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como "idiota".

-Bien, ¿y a qué viene todo este misterio?

-No te lo voy a decir Ginn, es una sorpresa.

La chica bufó.

-Pero Harry, ¡sabes que no soporto las sorpresas!

-No te quejes, ya está. Cierra los ojos.

La muchacha hizo lo que Harry le ordenaba.

-Puedes abrirlos.

Entonces Ginny lo hizo y sonrió radiante al ver la mesa en la que tras una floriruta de varita hecha por Harry, se encontraba decorada y con una apetitosa cena.

-Oh Harry, ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

Harry sonrió y tardó unos segundos en contestar, mientras se sentaba frente a Ginny en la pequeña mesa, a un lado de Teddy.

-Verás… supongo que es mi modo de compensarte por no haber estado ahí, para protegerte ese día.

Ambos callaron y Harry desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Ginny se le quedó mirando unos segundos bajo la luz de las velas y luego, tomó el cubierto y probó un poco lo servido.

-Vaya, supongo que tendré que pedirle a los Yaxley que me ataquen más seguido para que me atiendas así. –Sonrió.

-¡Ni de broma Ginny! -La chica rió traviesamente y le sonrió en señal de disculpa.- Pues bien, a comer.

Fue al termino de su velada que sintieron el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. Ambos se miraron extrañados, preguntándose mudamente quién sería el visitante, hasta que Ginny se incorporó y dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Harry divirtiendo a Teddy.

-¿Ginny? Vaya, me dijeron que éste era el departamento de Harry, no tuyo, se debieron haber equivocado. –Habló una voz de aire despistado. La cara de sorpresa de Ginny lo dijo todo.

-¿Luna? –Su voz se hallaba entre la sorpresa y la alegría- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Y ambas se fundieron en un cálido abrazo, digno del reencuentro luego de un año y medio.

***

**Notas de la autora:** Bien, hasta aquí el capi.

No sé bien la calidad de lo escrito, la verdad es que la última parte está escrita sin muchas ganas, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado (:

Perdón por tanta tardanza. La verdad es que estos días no había ni tiempo ni sobre todo, ganas de escribir.

El otro capi ya está planeado. ¡Pronto vendrá!

Saludos.


	8. El Anuncio

**El Anuncio**

-¡Que bueno verte luego de tanto tiempo! –Se alegró Ginny, luego de separarse de la chica.

Luna se encontraba igual que siempre, su cabello rubio, despeinado y largo, quizá de una longitud un poco mayor que hace un año, enmarcaba un rostro extravagante, con ojos saltones que le daban un aire sorprendido. No obstante, su cara era armoniosa y podía considerarse con facilidad una chica linda.

-Si, ha pasado largo tiempo. He decidido darles una sorpresa, aunque quería partir por Harry, pero veo que Dean erró al darme la dirección. Seguramente se deba a que una familia de Wrackspurt se asentó en su oído… -Comentó la chica, observando el departamento distraídamente.

Ginny prefirió no preguntar que eran los "Wrackspurt" y le sonrió, invitándola a pasar.

-No lo creo Luna. Éste sí es el departamento de Harry, Dean no se equivocó al darte la dirección.

Luna volvió a poner atención en su amiga y la miró, animada.

-¿Así que por fin están juntos?

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó confundida Ginny.

-Harry y tú, por supuesto.

-¿Qué? No na…

-¡¿Luna? –La exclamación de Harry interrumpió la aclaración de Ginny- ¡Increíble verte! ¿Cómo estás?

Ambos se saludaron con un gran abrazo. Apenas se hubieron separado, Luna retomó la palabra.

-Le comentaba a Ginny lo bien que me parecía que por fin estuviesen juntos. Ya sabes, es que todo el mundo se lo esperaba ¿No? Este tiempo lejos, cuando los recordaba, me preguntaba cuanto tardarían en juntarse.

Harry evitó encontrar la mirada de Ginny.

-Nada de eso Luna –Contestó el muchacho- No estamos juntos, solo vivimos en el mismo departamento.

-Oh vaya, ¿entonces todavía no hay nada entre ustedes? ¿Y se siguen llevando tan mal? Debe ser difícil vivir con alguien al que tengas que fingir todo el tiempo odiar…

De pronto Ginny se sentía como una niña pequeña ante el interrogatorio de Luna.

-Eeeh no Luna, no nos llevamos tan mal –Se apresuró a comentar Harry, antes de que la chica siguiera hablando.- ¿Pero por qué no nos cuentas de ti? ¿Por qué has vuelto antes de lo programado? ¿Tuviste éxito en tus excursiones?

La chica pareció verse interesada por el tema.

-¡Ah, claro! Bien, me parece que el tema de mi vuelta es una sorpresa, no tiene que ver conmigo. En la excursión me fue increíble. Estuvimos muy cerca de encontrar las Ranas de Luna que fueron traídas a la Tierra hace un par de años. Les obsequiaré el Quisquilloso del próximo mes. Ahí habrá detalles de la expedición.

-Genial –Se alegró Ginny. Extrañaba a Luna y sus excentricidades.

-Y bien, ¿Qué más ha ocurrido en mi ausencia? –Preguntó la chica, cambiando abruptamente el tema.

-Querrás decir, qué no ha pasado. –Contestó Ginny, mientras Harry se dirigía a la cocina y traía a Teddy en brazos.

Luna abrió la boca un momento y miró a Harry impresionada. El muchacho, al sentir como los azules ojos de su amiga lo taladraban rió.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Luna permaneció en silencio hasta que algo en su rostro se iluminó

-¡¿Teddy?

-Si –Confirmó Ginny sonriente- Él mismo.

-Es la razón por la que Ginny y yo estamos juntos.

-Viviendo –Puntualizó la nombrada ante el comentario de Harry mientras el chico evitaba poner los ojos en blanco.

Luna los observaba llena de preguntas y ambos se enfrascaron en la larga explicación sobre por qué el pequeño que se encontraba refugiado en los tersos brazos de Luna vivía bajo el mismo techo de sus padrinos.

.

-Fu bastante incómodo –Terminó al día siguiente de contarle Ginny a Hermione.

-Lo imagino –Comentó Hermione, divertida- Pero tu sabes como es Luna, suele sacar a relucir las verdades implícitas…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Hermione?

La aludida levantó las cejas, incrédula:

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Ginny. Es obvio que ambos les afecta sobremanera el noviazgo que tuvieron. Y no es normal que tras tanto tiempo ocurra.

Las palabras de Hermione flotaron sobre ellas mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la mesa.

Fue en ese momento que llegó el mesero muggle a un lado de ellas y rompiendo la casi palpable tensión que se había instalado en el aire, les extendió sus pedidos.

Tras afirmar Hermione que no necesitaban nada más, Ginny volvió a hablar.

-Mira, sé que insinúas y olvídalo. Ni Harry ni yo estamos como tu dices. Yo soy feliz con Cormac y él por supuesto con Romilda –Entonces dio por zanjada la discusión y se enfocó en Teddy, que permanecía a un lado de ellas, observando mudo como ambas conversaban.

Apenas vio que acaparaba su atención el pequeño comenzó a sonreír y de su boca escaparon atropellados intentos de habla.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y Hermione cambió el tema.

-En cualquier caso, ayer estuvimos con Ron en la Madriguera y planeamos un almuerzo con Luna este fin de semana. También invitaremos a Neville y a Hannah, seguro que la quieren ver.

-¿Enserio? Me parece estupendo, así aprovecharé de verlos a todos, que hace bastante no lo hago.

-Eso te ocurre por faltar a las cenas de los domingos. –La regañó levemente Hermione.

-¡Oye! -Protestó Ginny- No es mi culpa, aquel no fue un muy buen día con Harry.

-Ah, si. No recordaba que ahora todo lo que hagas o no tiene que ver con Harry –Hermione reprimió una risita al contemplar el ceño fruncido con el que Ginny había contestado al comentario.- Lo bueno es que verás a tu madre pronto. Estaba bastante exaltada ayer cuando Ron le contó lo ocurrido.

-¡¿Lo contó? –Ginny se asustó de inmediato ante la información de Hermione, provocando una queja por parte de Teddy.

-Por supuesto Ginny, es lo lógico. Tu padre estaba muy complicado manteniéndola en la ignorancia y ahora está molesta y preocupada por que no la has ido a ver. Creo que sospecha que te ocurrió algo más grave, por lo que será bastante bueno que te vea pronto.

Ginny suspiró y la conversación se pausó.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó de pronto la menor de los Weasley interrumpiendo su ingesta de café.- Hoy quedé de juntarme a las cinco con Cormac.

-Ya deberías marcharte –Le recomendó Hermione al constatar la hora- ¿Llevarás a Teddy?

-Si, aunque no creo que Cormac esté muy contenta con él, pero no le molestará más que Holloway. –Comentó, mientras apuntaba a un solitario hombre que se encontraba dos mesas mas allá tomando un café. En su mesa se podía ver una hoja en blanco y un gran bolígrafo sospechosamente parecido a una varita.- Dice que lo hechizaría de buen ánimo.

Hermione rió levemente.

-Que se aguante.

Ginny sonrió también mientras se incorporaba y asentía para pronto desaparecer del lugar seguida por Holloway.

.

-Cariño. –Saludó Ginny a Cormac una vez se encontró dentro de su departamento. Él le respondió con un beso y luego se fijó en Teddy.

Parecía que dudaba como reaccionar ante el pequeño, pero al final decidía ser lo más simpático posible, intentando colocarse a su altura (Operación complicada para alguien de su tamaño) y hacerle alguna gracia.

Teddy respondió bien.

-Tuve que venir con él, Harry no podía tenerlo. Está en el Ministerio.

-Entiendo. –Entonces, su mirada se endureció.- ¿Y Holloway?

-Está afuera. Hará una especie de guardia. –Informó fastidiada Ginny- Pero no hablemos de él.

Cormac asintió y la invitó a comer algo. Ambos prepararon algo rápido en la cocina y se instalaron a conversar. Cosas banales en un principio, hasta que Ginny llegó al tema que verdaderamente le interesaba.

-Si, de hecho, estaba con Hermione hace un rato.

-¿Si? ¿Dónde?

-Nos juntamos en un café y bueno, conversamos un buen rato. El asunto es que, me comentó que el próximo domingo habría almuerzo en la Madriguera. Por supuesto estás invitado.

-¿El próximo domingo? Pero ¡Ginny!

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó ella, sorprendida por el repentino enojo del chico que se había incorporado abruptamente.

-¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Sabías que ese día jugamos con el Puddlemere! Es un partido importantísimo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera me lo dijiste!

-¡Pero deberías saberlo! ¡Tu juegas quidditch! Y obviamente, irías a verme.

-Pero Cormac… de verdad no sabía y ya me he comprometido para ir al almuerzo. Además, debo ver a mamá, ella aún está preocupada por el ataque que sufrí.

-¡Puedes verla cualquier otro día!

-Pero ya me he comprometido –Oportunamente, de la sala provino un ruido inquietante. Ginny se incorporó enseguida a supervisar que nada malo ocurriese con Teddy y en efecto, así era- De verdad que no puedo fallar ¡Tu también sabes lo importante que son para mi esas comidas y ya me he perdido muchas!

Recibió silencio de respuesta.

La visita no dio para mucho más.

Cormac estaba enfadado y Ginny fastidiada por la poca comprensión del muchacho. Se despidieron de un frío beso y la chica ni siquiera volteó a comprobar si Holloway seguía ahí una vez había abandonado el departamento.

Pronto, fue él que llamó su atención.

-¿Dónde nos dirigimos ahora, Srta. Weasley?

La muchacha, que sostenía en los brazos a Teddy, se vio obligada a moderar su estado anímico.

-En realidad no lo sé –Dijo, con voz neutra.- No quiero volver donde Harry.

Holloway asintió y reflexionó unos segundos. Era obvio que captaba el enfado de la muchacha.

-¿Qué le parece si da unas vueltas por el parque? Podría aprovechar de beber algo ¿No le parece?

Ella sonrió ante la propuesta del amable auror. Parecía un buen modo de calmar su genio.

Tardó unos segundos en asentir.

-Gracias Holloway. Y ya te lo he dicho, llámame Ginny.

.

-Por fin llegas –Saludó Harry a Ginny apenas sintió como la puerta de entrada se abría.- ¿Dónde estabas?

Ginny identificó que la voz del muchacho provenía de la concina y caminó hacia ella con un tambaleante Teddy que apoyado por su mano, daba cortos e inseguros pasitos propios de quién aún es incapaz de caminar solo.

-Sabes muy bien donde estaba Harry, Holloway seguramente ya te lo ha contado –Contestó Ginny con sequedad. Odiaba que él la controlara.

Harry prefirió omitir el comentario y dirigiendo su intensa mirada verde a Teddy sonrió y abrió los brazos invitándolo a dirigirse a él.

El pequeño dio un tambaleante paso que concluyó en una caída frustrada por el brazo de Ginny.

Harry sonrió aún más y tomó a su ahijado en brazos mientras lo felicitaba por el valiente intento y Teddy le respondía con animados balbuceos.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

Fue cuando los ojos de ambos volvieron a encontrarse que reaccionó.

-Voy a ducharme –Avisó, mientras salía en busca de su toalla.- ¿Puedes darle de comer a Teddy?

-Claro, en eso estaba. –Contestó Harry.

-Bien.

-Ginn, ¿Dónde te vas a duchar? –Preguntó de pronto Harry, al percatarse de que los pasos de la chica iban en sentido contrario a su habitación.

-Al baño de las visitas, como siempre.

-No seas ridícula Ginn –La increpó Harry, saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndola hacia el cuarto de él.- Ocupa el mío.

-No

-Ginny, es más cómodo, no seas absurda.

-No Harry –Volvió a negar ella, incómoda.

-¿Acaso piensas que tengo una cámara escondida en él? –Harry rió tras su broma propia de un muggle y aún más luego de observar el rostro de incomprensión de Ginny- Ya Ginny, vamos, te ducharás en mi baño desde ahora. –Y procedió a mover su varita, provocando que todas las cosas de Ginny se dirigieran, producto de lo que parecía una brisa imperceptible, hacia el baño que se encontraba dentro de su amplia pieza.

Tras fulminarlo con sus ojos marrones, Ginny se dirigió al baño entre refunfuños que se intensificaban aun más cuando sentía la risa del chico a sus espaldas.

La muchacha antes de proceder a ducharse, inspeccionó son minuciosidad el lugar.

Era bastante amplio y cómodo y se encontraba repleto de cosas que el chico solía usar y otras cosas –aunque en muchísima menor medida- propias de mujer, por lo que Ginny supuso que se trataba de los objetos que Romilda ocupaba cuando dormía con Harry.

Se sintió un poco intimidada ante aquella suposición mas no detuvo su tarea.

El baño le recordaba mucho al de prefectos, sitio al que tuvo acceso en su séptimo curso, tras acabar la guerra, ya que al ser capitana del equipo de quidditch, la le era permitida.

Harry lo había conocido incluso antes de su sexto año en calidad de capitán, tal como le había contado, por lo que la similitud no le extrañó mucho. Ambos concordaban que era el mejor baño de Hogwarts.

Ginny sonrió ante tal pensamiento y comenzó con su baño.

-¡Y aquí viene! ¡buuuum! –Harry jugueteaba con la comida recién servida a Teddy y éste le respondía riendo ante su entretenida forma de hacerlo comer.

-¡Harry! –Fue cuando Teddy comía su primera porción que sintió el llamado de Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ven acá. –Le pidió Ginny, desde dentro del baño.

El muchacho se incorporó y confundido se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la chica estaba, dudando si entrar o no.

-¡No se te ocurra entrar! –Avisó enseguida Ginny, contestando a su dilema como si le leyera el pensamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó entonces Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta, algo fastidiado.

-Mi toalla. Olvidaste traerla al baño y no tengo una varita cerca. –Contestó Ginny através de la muralla que los separaban.

Harry tardó unos momentos en comprender qué significado pero cuando lo hizo sonrió de buena gana.

-¿De verdad pasó eso? –Preguntó divertido.

-No idiota, lo estoy inventando para que me veas desnuda. –Contestó Ginny y Harry aunque no podía ver su rostro, supo que estaba enfadada.- ¿Me la puedes traer?

-Claro, espera –Y se dirigió con gran rapidez a buscar lo que la muchacha le pedía.

-Acá está.

-Bien… -Asintió Ginny.

-Bien…

-Entra con cuidado y SIN abrir los ojos. –Le instruyó.- Si los abres, jamás te olvidarás del hechizo mocomurcielago. –Le amenazó- De cualquier modo, estaré tras la cortina pero si…

-Ya, entiendo. –La calló Harry.

-Bien…

-Bien… -Contestó de igual forma él, pero aún así no se movió.

-¡Entra! –Le apremió Ginny al darse cuenta de que el chico no se movia.

Harry, que de pronto sentía como sus manos sudaban, se introdujo en el lugar y solo confiando en su memoria, ya que sus ojos permanecían cubiertos por sus propios párpados, llego hasta Ginny y le ofreció la toalla que tomó enseguida.

-Gracias, ahora sal.

Harry asintió y dio media vuelta para salir. Cuando estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta estuvo a punto de tropezar y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el reflejo de la muchacha en el espejo, aunque en ese momento, cubierta por la toalla.

Ginny se percató y le devolvió la mirada através del vidrio, donde se observaba su cabello rojo mojado, su piel blanca y su cuerpo cubierto por una diminuta toalla…

-¡Era sin mirar! –Lo reprendió, tras unos segundos de silencio.- ¡Sal de aquí!

-Yo… no… -Harry no supo como explicar y simplemente salió del lugar dejando a una Ginny con la cara ruborizada.

-Bien Teddy. –Pronunció Harry cuando recuperó el habla luego de lo ocurrido. Llegó junto al pequeño lo más rápido posible y volvió a darle de comer. –Harry estará en graves problemas al parecer, así que tú lo tienes que defender.

El pequeñito rió ante el anuncio de Harry y su cabello tomó un tono rosa chicle ayudando a que de la mente de Harry saliese la visión de Ginny semidesnuda y recordara a Tonks, que de seguro, estaría feliz de verlo.

Lanzó un suspiro de añoranza y siguió dándole de comer.

Fue cuando acabó que la figura de Ginny apareció nuevamente en la cocina.

Llevaba un cómodo atuendo para dormir que consistía en un pantalón suelto y un polerón que dejaba a la vista sus hombros.

-Ginn, espero que no te acostumbres a usar ese tipo de pijamas conmigo. Me pone nervioso tanta piel. –Le dijo Harry, tras verla.

-Si, te encantaría que durmiera en toalla. –Le respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Teddy, que sonreía contento. Luego, alzando la vista señaló- No me molestes. Todavía me debes cierto hechizo.

-Oooh no. –Él hizo una mueca pidiendo compasión- Por favor Ginn. Fue un elogio, no te molestaba.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró su comentario.

-El domingo tenemos almuerzo en la Madriguera. Invitarán a Luna y Neville junto a Hanna.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Genial. Irás, supongo.

-Claro que sí. Tu también, aunque sin Romilda, ¿no?

-Solo si tú no vas con Cormac.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él? Olvídalo Harry, yo veré si lo llevo o no. Es una reunión con mi familia, así que yo decido si llevo a mi novio, tu no te metes.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo llevar a la mía? –Preguntó Harry a la defensiva.

-Por que yo digo. Punto. –Ginny se dirigió a Teddy que parecía darse cuenta de de que los chicos mantenían una discusión pues su cabello se oscurecía de a poco.

-Ah, ¿Solo por que tú lo dices?

-Si y por que es una insufrible que me cae mal. –Afirmó tomando a Teddy que hacía una mueca anunciando llanto.- Y ya no me contradigas, que va a llorar.

Harry bufó. Como siempre, la Weasley se quedaba con la última palabra. No era justo.

El chico llevó las cosas del pequeño al lavaplatos y tras un movimiento de varita, los dejó fregando. Posteriormente, se acercó a auxiliar a Ginny que no podía calmar a su sobrino.

El chico comenzó a hacerle gracias y de apoco, él y la chica lograron parar su llanto a tal punto que el cabello del niño comenzó a aclararse.

Ginny y Harry se sonrieron contentos por cumplir la tarea cabalmente y jugaron un poco con su ahijado.

Parecían una familia…

El pensamiento invadió con fuerza la mente de Ginny que se puso rígida.

-Tu acuestas a Teddy. –Le indicó.- Tengo que hacer.

Harry recibió al niño confuso mientras la bruja salía del lugar.

-Ah, y para que lo sepas: Cormac no irá.

.

-¡Harry, Ginny! –La Madriguera se encontraba repleta y estalló en saludos cuando ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de entrada, ninguno con pareja.– ¡Por fin llegan! ¡Oh, hija, estuve tan preocupada por ti!

La Sra. Weasley le dio un abrazo especialmente extenso a la chica, tomó al pequeño que se encontraba en el piso dando torpes pasos con la ayuda de Harry y los dejó saludar al resto.

-Lo siento Sra. Weasley, pero hay chicas que no se notan guapas hasta tres horas después de estar en el baño. –Explicó el muchacho de ojos verdes, desviándolos ante el intento de Ginny de fulminarlo con sus pupilas marrones por la exageración.

Estaban ya casi todos ahí, incluso Luna, solo faltaban Neville y Hannah.

-¿Han dicho si vienen? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Si, ya han confirmado. –Contestó Hermione- Solo deben estar retrasados.

-O tal vez se encontraron con algunos Blibbler Maravillosos en el camino. –Sugirió Luna.

-Si, yo me encontré con unos la semana pasada. –Señaló George ante el comentario de la chica.

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame, ¿Qué ocurrió? –Le preguntó Luna interesada

George, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó un relato realmente fantástico describiendo a criaturas peludas y pequeñas extremadamente molestosas.

-Bien, pero tienes que señalarme como fuente en la revista. Siempre he querido aparecer en el Quisquilloso. ¿Le puedo agregar un aviso publicitario?

Ginny rió ante la desfachatez de su hermano y fue al patio donde encontró a Bill, su padre, Percy y Fleur.

-¿Has venido sola?

-¿Te refieres si estoy con Cormac? No, está jugando ahora mismo, creo. De cualquier modo, estoy con Harry y Teddy, por supuesto. –Respondió.

-Oh, ¿el pequeñito ya está pog ahí? Que alegría. –Fleur sonrió y se fue al encuentro de Teddy.

-Anda muy maternal Fleur –Ginny miró inquisitivamente a Bill.

-Oh no, no. –Se apresuró a negar él- Por ningún motivo, ni ella ni yo queremos… no.

Ginny se rió ante la reacción de su hermano mayor. Le recordaba su forma de ser antes de tener que encargarse de Teddy ¿Niños? ¡No, por favor!

-Oye, no es tan malo…

-¿No? Entonces estoy loco, porque siempre oigo que te quejas.

-Pues has comprendido mal, yo no me quejo de mi ahijado ¡Me quejo del idiota de su padrino!

Al observar como las cejas de su hija pasaban a ocupar una peligrosa posición cercana a sus ojos, el Sr. Weasley decidió intervenir.

-Al parecer ha llegado Neville.

En efecto, el muchacho y su novia irrumpían en el hogar de los Weasley que enseguida se llenó de abrazos y saludos para pocos minutos después engullirse en un apetitoso almuerzo de mano de la matriarca de la familia.

Fue cuando Harry se veía invadido por las opiniones de Percy en cuanto a las medidas actuales de seguridad del Ministerio que involucraban directamente a los aurores, que Neville llamó la atención de toda la mesa.

Harry compartió una risa con Ron al contemplar lo contrariado que parecía Percy al dejar su monólogo.

-Bien, esto no ha sido muy planeado –Comenzó el muchacho- Ustedes nos invitaron y Hannah y yo vimos que era la oportunidad perfecta.

La muchacha asintió sonriente y se incorporó junto al chico que prosiguió:

-Bien… con Hannah nos vamos a casar en un par de meses y por supuesto ¡todos ustedes están invitados!

Enseguida la mesa se uso de pie y los novios se llenaron de abrazos. Todos parecían muy contentos y sorprendidos con la noticia, a excepción de Luna, que parecía estar enterada de antemano y tal como le explicaría a Hermione después, ella sería la dama de honor junto a una prima de Hannah.

La tarde transcurrió entre comentarios y animadas preguntas sobre la boda que se realizaría en un sitio cercano a Hogsmeade y juegos de quidditch.

Ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a retirarse, incluidos Harry y Ginny.

-Ruega porque no me toque partido el mismo día de la boda. –Comentó ella cuando llegaron al apartamento, mientras se tiraba con ligereza en el sillón.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Planeas ir conmigo? –Preguntó Harry, divertido.

Ginny lo miró mal y contestó:

-No, para esas cosas prefiero andar con un tipo guapo y Cormac se apega más a esa descripción. Además, supieras como lo inspiran las bodas una vez estamos solos… -La chica rió.

-¡Hey! Está Teddy acá. –Harry la reprendió- Además, no estoy interesado en tu vida sexual.

-¿A no? El otro día cuando me pasaste la toalla, parecía que incluso querías participar en ella. –Y sonriendo todavía, la Weasley se encerró en su habitación sabiendo que dejaba a un Harry totalmente mudo.

**Notas de la autora: **

Solo un comentario:Dios, ¡Que difícil es manejar a Luna!

*Se va avergonzada por tamaña demora* No muchos tomatazos, por favor.


	9. Sólo por seguridad

**Notas de la autora: **Les aseguro que el próximo capi viene luego!

…**..**

**Sólo por seguridad.**

Los preparativos de la boda de Neville y Hannah comenzaron una semana después del anuncio y desde entonces no pararon. El novio solicitó la ayuda de sus antiguos amigos de Hogwarts para la celebración y por supuesto, fue Hermione la primera en ofrecer ayuda, enfrascándose los dos meses por completo en ello.

-Me recuerda a mi madre con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur. –Le comentó Ron a Harry una tarde, un mes antes de la celebración.

Se encontraban los tres junto con Teddy que dormía en el cuarto, en el departamento que ella alguna vez había compartido con Ginny.

Harry lanzó una carcajada que ahogó en el preciso instante en que Hermine volvió al salón.

-Te escuché, Ron –Le reprochó.

El chico le lanzó una mirada inocente que pareció ablandar a la tensa muchacha.

-Es que mírate. Tan preocupada porque todo salga bien. Estás muy tensa, ¿Te lo he dicho ya?

-Sí ya lo has mencionado.

-Yo conozco un buen modo de botar estrés –Intervino entonces Harry- Pero si Ron no funciona, entonces yo…

-¡Hey! –Lo interrumpió el aludido lanzándole el cojín más cercano.

-No hace falta que te ofrezcas, Harry –Afirmó la chica y besó con rapidez a Ron.- Bien, ¿pueden ayudarme ahora? -Ron lanzó un bufido y Harry reprimió una sonrisa- ¡No te quejes Ron!, es algo simple.

La chica tomó su varita y con un rápido movimiento hizo aparecer un pergamino frente a ellos con una larga lista de nombres encabezada por Augusta Longbottom.

Podían reconocer los irregulares trazos de Neville que se repartían a lo largo de todo el papel acompañados por prolijas letras de Hannah que se había ocupado de agregar anotaciones e invitados olvidados.

Harry se fijó en uno de los anexos hechos por la chica que se encontraba junto al nombre de Ginny Weasley: "Y pareja". El muchacho hizo un movimiento involuntario y señaló:

-Creo que hay gente de más.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó con curiosidad Ron mas Hermione no dio tiempo para contestar.

-No seas ridículo Harry. Los invitados los han escogido los novios, no podemos modificar la lista.

-Entonces, ¿en qué quieres ayuda? –Preguntó secamente.

-En detalles relacionados con sus direcciones y acompañantes.

-¿Ha invitado a Jimmy Peakes? ¡Wow! Hace años que no lo veo. –Comentó Ron sin prestarle atención a la chica.

-Es verdad. Hay bastantes personas de las que desde hace mucho tiempo no teníamos noticias. –Se agradó Harry.

-Todo bien mientras alguien como Malfoy no sea invitado.

-Bueno y si así fuera, tendríamos que aceptarlo, Ron. –Lo reprendió Hermione.- ¿Alguien recuerda dónde vivía Dennis?

-Me basta con que haya sido invitado Cormac. –Sentenció Harry, siendo aprobado enérgicamente por Ron- ¿Dennis Creevey? En Londres, según recuerdo de su ficha en postulaciones al cuartel.

-Gracias. –Hermione anotó la información en otro pergamino y continuó- Exactamente Cormac no fue invitado, Harry y por lo demás, dudo que asista. Él y Ginny no están muy bien desde hace un mes, aproximadamente. Aunque claro, eso no te importa.

El tono irónico de la muchacha no pasó desapercibido por el chico, que prefirió cambiar de tema.

-Vaya. Cho está invitada.

-Oh sí ¿Creen que siga siendo seguidora de los Tornados? –Preguntó Ron- Me hará gracia verla.

-Lo último que supe de ella fue que se había involucrado con algún muggle…

-Efectivamente. De hecho, están casados y viven en Oxford. –Les informó Hermione.

-Vaya, que bien por ella… -Se alegró Harry.

La tarea continuó el resto de la jornada hasta que Hermione reparó en el reloj que adornaba el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Las manejillas doradas señalaban que ya era hora de la cena, al igual que las sonoras tripas de Ron lo venían haciendo hacía un buen rato.

-¡Lo había olvidado! –Exclamó entonces, alarmada- ¡Ginny está a punto de llegar!

-¿Ya podemos cenar? –Preguntó entonces Ron, esperanzado. Hermione asintió y el muchacho se incorporó dirigiéndose a la cocina y es que, para agrado de la muchacha, el chico había heredado los dotes culinarios de la Señora Weasley y normalmente cuando se juntaban, él preparaba los alimentos.- Cariño, Ginny vendrá con un hambre atroz, no sé si alcances a hacer algo.

-¿Y desde cuándo cenamos con Ginny? –Preguntó Harry molesto. Pensaba que aquella tarde la pasarían los tres solos como siempre cuando se juntaban. Por lo mismo, el hecho de que Hermione hubiese escondido la visita de la hermana de su mejor amigo lo desagradó bastante.

Ron prefirió ignorar el comentario de su amigo, para no discutir con él. Sin embargo asomó su mirada por la puerta de la cocina. Después de todo, Harry se estaba refiriendo en términos poco amables a su hermana.

Justo en aquél momento, se escuchó el ruido de unas llaves en el exterior del departamento.

-Harry, por favor, haz que sea agradable. –Las palabras de Hermione parecían más bien una orden.

Él se quedó mudo y observó la puerta que se abría para dar paso a la delicada figura de Ginny. Llevaba su rojo cabello amarrado en una simple coleta y vestía ropa muggle casual. Se veía bonita, como siempre y sonreía mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre.

-¡Hermione! –Saludó a la muchacha con un abrazo.- Espero que nos tengas algo listo, ¡juro que me comería un dragón!

-¿Con quién viniste? –Preguntó Harry tenaz, preparando su reacción si es que nombraba a Cormac.

-Conmigo, por supuesto. –Respondío una voz suave precediendo la entrada a la estancia de Luna, con su cabello rubio y expresión tan singular.

Harry se paró a saludarla efusivamente, contrastando con el escueto beso en la mejilla que otorgó a Ginny, aunque esta no pareció molestarse y se dirigió a la concina a supervisar el trabajo de su hermano quien siempre se molestaba con la manía que ella tenía de estar encima mientras hacía la comida.

-En realidad, no sé como mamá te soportaba. –Refunfuñó Ron, mientras Ginny en respuesta le pegaba un pequeño codazo.

-Tal vez porque era su hija. –Sugirió Luna muy pensativa, mientras miraba el techo de la cocina y procedía a tomar asiento junto con Hermione y Harry que mantenía a Teddy en su regazo. Ambos rieron ante su comentario.

La noche pasó sin mayores contratiempos, a pesar de las chispas que saltaban de parte de Harry a Ginny. Hermione antes de que se fueran, le había inquirido sobre la razón por la qué él parecía tan molesto y Ginny contestó sin darle importancia, que se debía a un episodio que involucraba una toalla hacía unas cuantas noches. Ambos se despidieron y desaparecieron junto con Teddy.

-¿En serio vas a seguir resentido por lo de la otra noche? –Preguntó Ginny a Harry, una vez que él acostó al pequeño en el cuarto que ambos le habían decorado.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Harry sin mirarla, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y con la ayuda de su varita, acomodaba las cosas que permanecían en esta.

-De tu actitud por supuesto, Harry.

-Es la misma de siempre –Le contestó él, pareciendo muy concentrado en como las ollas se fregaban con la ayuda de la magia.

Ginny rió irritando a Harry y se encaminó frente a él. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que él también se dignase a hacerlo. Cuando el chico por fin lo hizo, ambos quedaron a solo centímetros. Ginny podía sentir la respiración de Harry, que era más alto, golpeando su frente mientras que para él no era muy difícil identificar el suave aroma a jazmines que expelía ella.

Se quedaron unos momentos enfrentando las penetrantes pupilas verdes a las marrones

-Vamos Harry… -Le dijo suavemente- No serás santo de mi devoción, pero te conozco lo suficiente.

El no respondió enseguida.

-Estás molesto conmigo. –Lo desafió ella, acercándose un poquito más.

-¿Ah si? Y según tú, ¿por qué? -Inquirió por fin él, molesto.

-Porque te descubrí. –Le contestó ella enseguida mientras alzaba una ceja y recorría el pecho de él con el dedo- Mirándome y deseándome…

-¿Y qué si pasó eso? –Dijo Harry tras un instante, mientras se acercaba aún más. Las narices de ambos casi se tocaban. Ginny la posó su mano en su pecho, para vitar que hiciera otro movimiento. Y sin embargo, bastaba con una inclinación de cabeza…

-Bueno, tu orgullo, cariño. Por eso estás molesto. Pero no te preocupes, yo sé que soy guapa y te encantaría desvestirme. No eres al único que le pasa. –Le tranquilizó, altanera.

-¿Eso crees? –Le preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Sí. –Alcanzó a contestar ella antes de que él se acercara aún más, permitiendo que sus narices se tocaran y la dejara sin aliento.

Y entonces cuando estuvieron a punto de rozar sus labios él rió, se alejó y le susurró al oído:

-A ti también te encantaría.

Sintieron golpes en la puerta de entrada y Harry se dirigió a abrirla, dejando a la muchacha de pie en la cocina. Pronto, pudo oír como Harry soltaba un desganado saludo y la voz entusiasta de Romilda que también lo hacía.

Ginny entonces decidió dirigirse a su cuarto pasando por frente de ambos, siendo el objeto de miradas asesinas de Romilda que no fueron capaces de quitarle la sonrisa de encima.

.

Harry despertó al día siguiente dando un suspiro. Hacía una buena mañana según se podía apreciar por los rayos de sol que penetraban a través de la ventana, aunque la temperatura de todos modos no auguraba ser muy alta. Era Inglaterra.

El muchacho se desperezó con lentitud y suavemente abandonó el refugio de seda negra que le ofrecía la cama para no despertar a Romilda que dormía desnuda a su lado.

Harry contempló su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura por las sábanas y reconoció su belleza. Mas, no le fue suficiente.

No tardó mucho en desayunar y se demoró unos instantes en contemplar la puerta del dormitorio que usaba Ginny, preguntándose si seguiría ahí o ya se habría ido. La segunda opción le pareció más acertada. Las Holyhead siempre entrenaban temprano para poder sobreponerse de mejor modo a las adversidades del clima.

Fue en busca de Teddy, asomándose despacio a su cuarto, para comprender que la muchacha ya se lo había llevado seguramente a su madre para que lo cuidara el tiempo en que ambos trabajaban.

Mientras abandonaba su apartamento y se desaparecía rumbo al ministerio, Harry decidía que pasaría a buscar a su ahijado al almuerzo. Y sin embargo, su plan se vio frustrado.

-Buenos días, Harry. –Lo saludó Alex cuando él procedía a entrar a su cubículo, más amplio que el de los demás.

-Hola, Alex. –La besó en la mejilla.- ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Mi patrulla con Ron es las 12:00, verdad?

-Sí a ambas. –El tono de Alex no era tan relajado.- Tienes una reunión urgente, con Ron, Ford y Caroline Rickman.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé exactamente, tiene que ver con los Yaxley Black. Es en la oficina de Ford.

El chico asintió sin decir palabra y se dirigió con rapidez al lugar que Alex le indicaba.

Dentro ya se encontraban Ford, a quien Harry saludó con un corto estrechez de manos y Caroline, que lo recibió con una calurosa sonrisa.

Era una mujer alta y de aspecto imponente que rondaba los 40 años. Su cabello era de un negro penetrante y vestía una simple túnica del mismo color.

Las cicatrices de su rostro daban a conocer la peligrosa labor que realizaba y le otorgaban un aire, a opinión de Harry, interesante.

Ocupaba un importante cargo dentro del cuartel, y se decía, sería la sucesora natural en caso de que algo le ocurriese a Ford, situación bastante cómoda para Harry. Le había tomado afecto a Caroline el tiempo que llevaba en el cuartel y le parecía una mujer muy recta. A veces incluso le recordaba a Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora de Hogwarts.

-Weasley está a punto de llegar. –Anunció entonces la voz de Ford.

En efecto, segundos después el muchacho de cabello pelirojo ingresaba en la oficina. Parecía algo preocupado.

-Siento la tardanza. –Dijo, mientras saludaba- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Pues bien, Caroline como sabemos ha estado colaborando en la investigación de los Yaxley Black. –Los presentes asintieron.- Y nos tiene nueva información.

-Efectivamente. –La mujer sacó a la vista su blanca y larga varita para hacer un movimiento elegante. Enseguida aparecieron diversos pergaminos que entregó a Ron y Harry.- Pues bien muchachos, estamos ante una situación preocupante. La buena noticia es que ahora sabemos de mejor modo a qué nos enfrentamos. Estos "renegados" son una gran organización. Nos aventuramos a hablar de 30 personas con diversos contactos e implicancias. Tenemos identificados aproximadamente a 15. La mala noticia es que se encuentran más cerca de lo que creíamos. Hemos captado diversos contactos con el Ministerio. –Harry y Ron quitaron la vista de los documentos, observándola sorprendidos- Estamos seguros que hay funcionarios involucrados y no es opción que estén bajo la influencia de un Imperius. Quién esté colaborando, lo hace por voluntad propia.

Harry se quedó en silencio. Ahora todo era aún más difícil.

.

Ginny se dirigía junto a sus compañeras de equipo al vestidor mientras comentaban el Amago de Wronski que había realizado hacía unos momentos la buscadora y que exhibiría en el próximo partido contra los Aplebby Arrows. Una vez estuvieron dentro, procedió a preparar su ropa y darse una ducha.

Había recibido un fuerte golpe de bludger en el hombro, por lo que se quedó más tiempo de lo común bajo la refrescante agua de la ducha, que actuaba cual bálsamo sobre su herida.

Una vez salió de la ducha, advirtió que nadie se encontraba en el vestidor. Ya se habían marchado todas las chicas.

Se vistió con cómoda ropa muggle y justo cuando sacudía con una toalla su cabello rojo como el fuego para ayudar a caer a las gotas de agua que se perdían en cada uno de sus mechones, abrió la puerta Harry.

Ella le observó sorprendida y luego algo molesta cuando lo vio sentarse.

-Se golpea primero. –Lo reprendió- Podrías haber encontrado en paños menores a mi o alguna compañera.

-Holloway me dijo que estabas sola. –Puntualizó entonces el chico.

-Pero él no sabía si estaba vestida. –Ginny lo fulminó con su mirada marrón para luego darle la espalda y ordenar todo antes de partir.- ¿Qué quieres? Me basta con verte cada noche.

-No vine acá a hacer lazos sociales, Gin. –Le informó Harry.

-Ginny. –Lo corrigió ella.

-Lo que sea. Tengo nuevas informaciones sobre los Yaxley Black y me pareció justo que te enteraras.

Ante los dichos de Harry, Ginny dejó lo que hacía y lo miró muy interesada.

-Para resumir, Los Yaxley Black como sabíamos, no trabajan solos. De hecho, creemos que son aproximadamente 30. –Ginny lanzó un gemido- Lo peor de todo es que al parecer hay infiltrados en el Ministerio.

-No puede ser. –Murmuró ella incrédula.- Pero... ¡yo pensé que luego de Voldemort el Ministerio había aumentado la seguridad!

-Lo hicimos Gin. Pero a veces se escapa de las manos.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuán seguro estás del equipo de aurores, Harry?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Qué sucede si los mismos que supuestamente deben encontrar a los Yaxley, los están ayudando?

Harry ya se lo había preguntado, no obstante, que Ginny lo dijera en voz alta lo volvía aún más inquietante.

-Yo también lo he pensado. Siento que puedo confiar en todos pero ¿cómo saber? Sólo nos queda a Ron y a mi estar atentos.

Se observaron con aflicción unos segundos.

-Si algo le llegara a pasar… -Comenzó la chica.

-Lo sé. –Harry no la dejó terminar y puso una mano sobre la de ella. La entendía perfectamente y no tenía otro modo de transmitirlo.

El silencio los abrazó, pero no de un modo incómodo. Más bien de forma suave. Era un silencio lleno de cosas que no se dirían nunca, pero que estaban y se sentían.

Y entonces, golpeteos en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

Ginny quitó con rapidez su mano fuera del alcance de la de Harry y recorrió la poca distancia que separaba a las bancas de la entrada del vestidor.

-Cormac… -Se sorprendió la muchacha.

El atractivo chico se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Vestía casualmente y mantenía su mano derecha en su espalda, escondiendo algo.

Al escuchar su nombre, le sonrió seductoramente y entonces descubrió lo que traía: Un gran ramo de flores de todos los colores.

-Para que recuperemos el mes perdido. –Le explicó él y la besó apasionadamente, extrañándose al no recibir respuesta.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Fue entonces que reparó en que Ginny no estaba sola y que, al contrario, se encontraba muy bien acompañada.

Harry Potter lo miraba desde la banca justo al lado del lugar donde obviamente hacía sólo unos segundos la chica había estado.

Pasaron unos incómodos instantes hasta que él volvió a hablar esta vez con un tono amargo.

-Obviamente, no te interesaba mi disculpa.

-Nada de eso, Cormac. No pienses mal.

-¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? –El chico perdía los estribos- ¡¿Tengo que dejar que vivas con él y ahora encima, que estén juntos en el vestidor solos? ¡Seguro te aprovechabas de nuestro temporal distanciamiento! ¡Así no, Ginevra!

Ella no pudo replicar, incluso antes de que lo intentara, el chico había desaparecido, dejándola con las flores en las manos.

Ginny soltó unas cuantas palabrotas y cerró la puerta de los vestidores con un portazo, mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a Harry, que le lanzaba una mirada de compasión.

-Lo siento Ginny, no pensé que se enojaría tan sólo con vernos. –En realidad Harry no lo sentía demasiado, pero lamentaba que la chica tuviera que pasar el mal rato- Si quieres puedo hablar con él.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras tomaba sus cosas apresuradamente.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. Sabes que te odia. Pasa tú por Teddy.

Y tras esas palabras, salió, dejando al muchacho solo en el sitio que ahora sin su presencia, parecía más oscuro y sombrío.

.

-…y ¡apesta! –Terminó Ginny.

Ambas se encontraban unos momentos más tarde en el departamento que ahora sólo usaba Hermione. Ginny había recurrido a ella para desahogar toda la rabia que tenía de su fugaz encuentro con Cormac, además de la nueva información que amenzaba a Teddy. Hermione no se sorprendió al oírla, Ron ya se lo había contado pero aún así le parecía algo terrible.

-Lo siento por todo, Gin. –Le dijo su amiga, dejando los pergaminos del Ministerio que había estado revisando mientras ella le hablaba.- ¿Pero qué puedes hacer con respecto a Teddy? Sólo nos queda estar atentos.

-Lo mismo dijo Harry.

-Es que así es. Y en cuanto a Cormac… ¿No te aburres? Siempre peleando por tonterías.

-Lo sé. -A Ginny le comenzaba a pasar la cuenta. Su relación con Cormac siempre había rayado en lo superficial. Del sexo no se podía quejar; Cormac era bueno y la conocía, sin embargo, eso no le bastaba.- Pero aún así, lo quiero. Es decir, puede que a veces se vuelva insoportable o básico, pero aún así lo paso bien estando con él. Vale la pena.

-Entonces haz algo, Ginny. No dejes pasar mucho tiempo, porque puedes arrepentirte.

La aludida asintió y acordó consigo misma que algo se le ocurriría para arreglar las cosas.

Hermione comenzó a ordenar todo el material que tenía en la cama a la vez que se incorporaba.

-Tengo cena con gente del ministerio, Ginny. –Le informó.- ¿Podrías escogerme la teñida mientras me ducho? Es una ocasión importante.

Ginny asintió y una vez Hermione abandonaba el cuarto, comenzó a escarbar en el gran armario que se aparecía ante sus ojos. Su amiga contaba con una gran cantidad de prendas de ropa para diversas situaciones. Ginny muchas veces había recurrido a los vestidos de cóctel que guardaba Hermione.

Se enfrascó en la elección del mejor, hasta decantarse por uno largo color esmeralda que lucía un generoso pero sobrio escote.

Hermione quedó encantada con la elección de su amiga una vez salió del baño y se encajó sin reparos el vestido.

-Y ahora, sólo te faltan estos pendientes –Ginny cerraba una cajita de porcelana de donde había extraído dos pendientes del mismo color del vestido.

Hermione se los puso y lució su aspecto ante la Weasley.

-¡Genial! –Interrumpió entonces una voz masculina.

Ron entraba en el departamento. Parecía cansado con su teñida casual muggle y sin emabrgo, no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar a su novia: Su pelo lacio afirmado por una elegante media cola y su cuerpo que era resaltado en sus curvas gracias a un bello vestido.

-Luces hermosa. –Le susurró él al oído para luego besarla.

Hermione lo miró complacida.

-Gracias.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le preguntó entonces el chico, que no dejaba de acariciarla con la vista.

-Te lo dije hace un par de días, cariño. Hoy afiataremos relaciones en pro de los elfos.

-Ah, lo recuerdo. Pero ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? –Reclamó él entonces- Me encantaría lucir a la increíble mujer con la que comparto mi vida.

-Oh, Ron. –Hermione lo besó agradeciendo las palabras y habló en tono seductor- ¿Por qué no me esperas despierto? Tal vez pueda compensarte.

-Que no te quepa duda. –Le dijo entonces él.- Te amo.

-Yo también. –Hermione le dirigió una última sonrisa y se despidió de Ginny para partir a su encuentro.

-Supongo que no te quedarás hasta tarde, ¿verdad? –Preguntó entonces Ron una vez estuvo solo con su hermana.

-Claro que no, depravado. –Contestó ella mientras meneaba la cabeza. Ron se acercó un poco a ella riendo y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás?

Ginny comprendió enseguida a dónde iba la pregunta.

-Pues, la verdad bien. Preocupada, pero bien. –Ron la observó y supo que la respuesta de la chica era genuina.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Inquirió él.

-¡Siempre tengo hambre! –Contestó contenta Ginny y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

Las semanas anteriores a la boda de Neville y Hannah pasaron con rapidez. Ginny se había encontrado con una amarga respuesta de Cormac al intentar arreglar las cosas y ambos atravesaban un tiempo para pensar, según las propias palabras del chico.

Por su parte, Harry apenas estaba en casa y cuando lo hacía, aprovechaba de hacer compañía a su ahijado que de tanto extrañarlo había tomado un color oscuro en el pelo.

Ginny le había reprochado el hecho

-Para Teddy es importante que estemos con él. -Le había señalado.

Y sin embargo, Harry no pudo dar una solución. El cuartel estaba increíblemente atareado debido a las últimas informaciones adquiridas del caso Yaxley Black y el muchacho se la pasaba investigando y organizando redadas junto a Ron y los demás. El trabajo había dado frutos parciales. Si bien en una ocasión, habían llegado a un cómplice, no lograron obtener información de él ya que había sido asesinado por su propio bando para que no hablara antes de que se le pudiera hacer pregunta alguna.

Así, el chico se encontraba tenso y frustrado.

-¡Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para Teddy, Romilda! –Le contestó Harry molesto una noche faltando una semana antes de la boda.

-¡Claro que lo tienes, Harry! Cada noche al menos puedes compartir con él. –La muchacha golpeó con ferocidad el sillón del apartamento de Harry.

-Muchas veces ya está durmiendo –Señaló él, irritado mientras apuntaba la entrada del dormitorio del pequeño. Le afligía el hecho de apenas poder compartir con su ahijado y que encima, su novia no lo entendiera.

-¡Da igual! ¿Qué hay conmigo? Hace semanas que no podemos hablar más de 10 minutos ni hacemos nada porque tú estás muy "cansado" –Le reprochó ella.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué deje de preocuparme por él? ¡Todo es para el resguardo de Teddy!

-¿Pero por qué yo debo pagar las consecuencias? –Romilda se acercaba a él con las manos en la cintura.

-Siento que tengas que pagar las consecuencias, pero ¡Es importante para mí! ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy harto de que pases de Teddy ¡Es mi ahijado! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Las palabras de Harry indignaron enteramente a su novia, que le dio la espalda mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Así que ahora yo soy la egoísta. –Romilda ya estaba en la puerta de entrada- Es obvio que hay cosas mucho más importantes que yo en tu vida, Harry. No me esperes para la famosa boda.

Y salió dando un portazo.

El muchacho ahogó un grito de rabia mientras tomaba un cojín y lo lanzaba lejos.

-¡Oh, idiota! –Reclamó la voz de Ginny.

La chica que había salido a comprobar cómo estaba Harry tras la discusión, tuvo el infortunio de recibir en el cuerpo el objeto lanzado por el chico.

Harry se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar reír al ver como la despeinada muchacha se acariciaba el brazo afectado.

-Disculpa, Gin. –Le dijo él y se sentó en el sillón, mientras su rostro volvía a estar serio.

Ginny dudó unos segundos, tomó el cojín y dirigió su cuerpo ataviado de un cómodo buzo y polera sin mangas que usaba para dormir, a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Y desde cuándo tú te preocupas por mi? –La miró Harry, desconfiado.

-Bueno, es lo justo, ¿no? –Contestó ella con una sonrisa, aludiendo al episodio parecido que habían vivido en los vestidores hacía unas semanas. -¿Así que al parecer ambos iremos solos a la boda?

En el rostro de Harry se dibujó una media sonrisa.

-En realidad no.

-¿Ah, ya tienes otra pareja? –Reaccionó ella, irritada.

-Sí. –Contestó Harry mirándola a los ojos.- Tú.

-¿Yo? Espera ¿Quién dijo que quería ir contigo? Sólo te estaba consolando. –Hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie y largarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-Gin, a mí tampoco me agrada demasiado la idea. –Le tranquilizó Harry, que había previsto su reacción- pero debemos hacerlo.

-¿Ah sí? –Parecía que Ginny se había ofendido ante las últimas palabras del chico.- ¿Y por qué?

-Por asuntos de seguridad. –Le explicó él con tranquilidad- En el cuartel creemos que es probable que exista algún ataque en la boda y prefiero que Teddy y tú estén bien resguardados.

A la mente de Ginny vino la boda de Bill y Fleur. El caos que había invadido esa noche que prometía ser hermosa y la mejor en la vida de su hermano, provocado por los mortífagos. Tal vez las mismas personas que ahora amenazaban una nueva unión.

-¿Y por qué no puedo ir con Holloway? –Habló ella, quitando los dolorosos recuerdos de su mente.

-Podría haber sido –Concedió Harry- Pero Romilda me ha simplificado las cosas y prefiero que vayas conmigo.

Ginny se tragó lo que quería decirle. Odiaba que Harry controlara aspectos de su vida, aunque fuese el más mínimo, pero entendía. Ella sabía que Harry era el mejor y si estaban juntos, a Teddy no le ocurriría nada.

-Pues procura encontrar un modo de ponerte guapo, aunque yo sé que te cuesta. –Aceptó al fin, cortante.

-No se preocupe, dama. Estaré a su altura. –Contestó Harry que parecía satisfecho y emocionado por el sí.

Justo en ese momento las notas de un llanto llegaron a sus oídos provenientes del cuarto de Teddy. Ambos se incorporaron a la vez, pero Harry levantó su mano pidiendo a Ginny que lo dejara.

-Yo iré. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. –Le contestó ella dirigiéndose a regañadientes a su cama.

…**.**

**Notas de la autora: **Quise regalar un momentito Ron-Hermione porque me encantan como pareja y en honor a la actuación de Rup y Emma en HP7 (1). La química de ambos es ¡increíble! A tal punto que me dieron muchas ganas de escribir un fic sobre la pareja. Tal vez algún día lo haga.

Quiero aclarar por otro lado, que probablemente ninguno de los invitados a la boda mencionados tenga incidencia en la trama de la historia. Sólo los puse porque me parecía entretenido que los chicos los recordaran o se encontraran con ellos. Así que no teman, Cho no flirteará con Harry o algo parecido.

Un abrazo.


	10. Tregüa

**Notas de la autora:** Como había prometido, traigo el capítulo sin mucha diferencia de tiempo. Estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán, ¡adelante!

**..**

**Tregua.**

Harry se acercó con lentitud hacia ella una vez observó que Teddy pasaba a los brazos de Bill. En su rostro se dibujaba una seductora media sonrisa que invitaba a Ginny en silencio a acompañarla.

-¿Me concedes este baile? –Le preguntó entonces él mientras le ofrecía la mano.

La chica dudó unos momentos y miró a su alrededor. Nadie les prestaba atención. Hacía pocos momentos los novios bailaron el vals y tras ellos, la mayoría de los invitados procedieron a abarrotar la pista.

No muy lejos se podía apreciar a Ron y Hermione que se encontraban a un lado de George y Angelina.

Volvió sus ojos marrones a Harry, para observarlo ataviado en su traje de gala negro y la fina corbata del mismo color que resaltaba sobre su blanca camisa y asintió desviando la vista para no tragar la expresión satisfecha de su rostro.

Pronto ambos se unieron a la pista de baile guardando cercanía con el pequeño, y, aunque nadie reparara en ellos, comenzaron una danza totalmente incómoda. Harry hacía morisquetas y pasos divertidos al son de las Brujas de Macbeth para conseguir que la chica se soltase y aunque en un principio Ginny pareció negativa, de apoco había comenzó a reír con las ocurrencias del chico para por fin moverse animadamente al igual que él.

Varias canciones pasaron para acompañar la alegría de los chicos de a poco captados por los Weasleys que reían ante la imagen y sin embargo, no los molestaban: Que Ginny bailase tan contenta con Harry no era algo que se viera todos los días.

De pronto la música paró y las luces bajaron. Ambos dejaron de moverse a la espera de un nuevo tema.

_Oh, ven y remueve mi caldero,__  
__Y si lo haces con esmero_

La voz de Celestina Warbeck llenaba la estancia mientras una música lenta era el ritmo a bailar. Harry se alejó un poco de Ginny dudando mientras a su alrededor las parejas se abrazaban y movían con suavidad. Por unos segundos se observaron sin saber qué hacer.

Por fin Ginny tomó la iniciativa y encogiéndose, posó sus brazos en los hombros del chico.

Harry no recordaba la última vez que había tomado su cintura…

De pronto todo fue caos. A un lado de ellos la carpa comenzó a arder y la música no se podía oír debido a los terribles gritos procedentes de todos los rincones. Los novios miraban la escena con las varitas arriba totalmente frustrados.

Ginny captó a su derecha un mago apuntando con la varita a Harry que tomaba en aquél momento a Teddy.

-¡Protego! –La chica formuló un rápido movimiento y el hechizo escarlata rebotó en una barrera invisible, impidiendo llegar a su objetivo.- ¡Desmaius!

El hechizo había logrado dar y sin embargo no fue de gran ayuda. Aquél desconocido no era el único dispuesto a embestir a Harry que en el mismo momento se defendía de más ataques.

Ginny corrió hacia ellos dispuesta a desaparecer junto a Teddy; los Yaxley Black lo querían a él y por lo mismo era vital sacarlo del lugar. Estaba a punto de poder tocar a Harry cuando golpeó un rayo verde en el espacio de suelo que los separaba. Fueron testigos de una explosión y Ginny se vio obligada a evitar el fuego incandescente que los separaba…

-¡No! –Exclamó entonces Harry- ¡GINNY!

Un hechizo color esmeralda viajaba a la velocidad de la luz directo a la espalda de la chica y nada, ni siquiera él, podía impedirlo…

Harry despertó de un sobresalto para encontrarse con la oscuridad de su habitación. Sudaba y respiraba con dificultad. Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar la tranquilidad y permitir que el alivio lo visitara actuando como un bálsamo que se desparramaba en su estomago.

Todo estaba bien, la boda se realizaría hoy…

Tomó la varita que descansaba en la mesita de noche e hizo un pequeño movimiento. Ante su verde mirada, se arremolinó vapor celeste que no tardó en formar números.

Recién eran las 03:00 am.

Se quedó observando las formas de su habitación que apenas se divisaban debido a la poca luz mientras esperaba que su respiración se acompasara. Tras un rato, exhaló un sonoro suspiro y volvió a acomodarse. Morfeo aún le debía compañía.

.

-¿Harry? –Su nombre llegaba amortiguado por la puerta de entrada al dormitorio.

El chico abrió los ojos de a poco, para encontrarse con la fuerte luz del sol que exigía a sus cortinas dejar entrar luz.

Se desperezó lentamente al tiempo que sentía golpes en la puerta.

-Pasa –Dijo al fin.

Ginny entró a la habitación. Parecía que estaba en pie hacía horas pues se encontraba vestida y como lista para salir. El chico incorporó su cuerpo semidesnudo; dormía sin prendas a excepción de un bóxer cuadrilles y la observó unos segundos mientras un cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo. Ella estaba sana y salva.

-¿Hasta qué hora pensabas dormir? –Él miró confundido mientras ella abría las ventanas y cortinas- son casi las 1, Harry.

-Vaya… me he pasado. Cansancio acumulado, supongo. –Se encogió de hombros y encajó sus gafas.

-Lo que sea. –La chica se sentó sobre la seda negra que arropaba- He pensado que como tienes libre, debieses pasar tu día con Teddy. Ir a un parque o algún sitio parecido, para aprovechar el día excepcionalmente bello que hace.

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Me parece una idea estupenda. Nos acompañarás, ¿verdad? –Ginny lo miró confundida- Vamos, no es necesario que estés lejos cuando paso el tiempo con mi ahijado.

-Está bien. –Aceptó.- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Un camping en el Victoria Magic Park. –Le contestó Harry sonriendo mientras con la varita invocaba la ropa que usaría.

Ginny asintió y salió del lugar para otorgarle la privacidad necesaria para cambiarse.

.

El inmenso parque se abría esplendoroso ante sus ojos. Contaba con una alfombra verde que alojaba a diversos magos que aquí y allá pasaban agradables momentos en familia o amigos. En toda su extensión, el terreno contaba con árboles de diversos tamaños y colores, mágicos o no. Harry se fijó en un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban bajo un roble cuyas hojas, ramas y raíces se movían según la comodidad de cada uno.

En medio del lugar, se podía apreciar un arrollo cruzado por pequeños puentes de piedra y navegado por diversos botes de madera que enfilaban en toda su longitud.

-Ahí. –Ginny señaló un inmenso cedro de aspecto milenario que se encontraba cercano al agua.

Harry asintió y ambos caminaron sosteniendo de cada mano a Teddy en dirección al lugar. Aunque tardaron unos segundos debido a los vacilantes pasos del pequeño, no perdieron el tiempo y lo incitaban a saltar o reír.

Una vez encontraron un hueco ideal entre las raíces, Ginny extendió una manta y Harry depositó el canasto de mimbre que había llevado en su brazo libre mientras Teddy se libraba de ambos y su rostro se tornaba emocionado.

El pequeño comenzó a balbucear palabras inentendibles mientras golpeaba la manta, como si su cabello que se había tornado rosa chillón no fuese suficiente para expresar lo contento que estaba.

-Estoy muerta de…

-Hambre, ya lo sé –Harry interrumpió a Ginny con una media sonrisa.- Me he pasado horas cocinando todo esto, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras. La verdad era que el alimento disponible era un fiasco: Consistía en simples emparedados y refrescos, debido a que ninguno de los dos era capaz de cocinar algo elaborado.

Ginny extendió sus manos con ansiedad y Harry abrió el gran contenedor cuadrado, del que sacó pan que enseguida fue llevado a la boca de la muchacha. El muchacho rió ante la actitud de la chica que le recordaba tremendamente a Ron y sacó otro más. Invitó a Teddy a ponerse entre ambos y comenzó a pasarle pequeños pedazos de alimento mientras él comía el suyo propio.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, disfrutando del apacible ambiente que les entregaba el lugar. Hubiese sido sencillo cerrar los ojos y dormir.

-Y ¿has vuelto a hablar con Cormac?

Ginny que ya había terminado su emparedado y acariciaba los cabellos de su ahijado, reaccionó con molestia ante la pregunta.

-¿Siempre tienes que meterlo?

-Lo siento, es sólo que quería…

-Estamos igual que siempre. Más preocupada estoy de lo poco que dormiré esta noche… -La chica cambió el tema con rapidez.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Le preguntó Harry con interés.

-Pues mañana jugamos contra el Puddlemere United el paso a la Europe League. A las 12 AM.

-Bueno, no es tan temprano –Se extrañó el muchacho.

-Harry, no creo que duerma en toda la noche ¡Será una gran fiesta! ¿De verdad piensas que me iré a la cama antes de las 7 am?

Harry sonrió y se quedó en silencio. De pronto al acordarse de la boda sentía una extraña pesadumbre en el estomago que sabía, tenía que ver con aquél sueño…

Para su alivio, justo en ese momento Teddy captó la atención de ambos. Había tomado la varita de Ginny que descuidadamente había puesto a su alcance y comenzado a moverla con torpeza provocando chispas mientras reía.

-¡Teddy! –Lo reprendió la chica aprontándose a quitarle el peligroso objeto de la mano.

Aún no alcanzaba a sacar la varita de posesión de Teddy cuando comenzaron a brotar burbujas de jabón. El pequeño se incorporó soltando también el pedazo de madera e intentó lleno de curiosidad tocar las pompas que flotaban ante sus ojos.

De pronto, una burbuja especialmente grande se plantó ante él por unos segundos y entonces se reventó con un leve _¡plaf! _El pequeño miró por un momento con tristeza el lugar en donde antes había estado la esfera transparente y luego se concentró en las demás que también comenzaron a desaparecer.

Miró a sus padrinos en busca de muda ayuda.

La petición no tardó en ser escuchada y Harry sonrió mientras de su propia varita hacía brotar más burbujas que entretuvieron a Teddy mientras Ginny y él lo observaban divertidos, interviniendo en su juego ocasionalmente y riendo según sus reacciones.

Tas un tiempo, Teddy se cansó y prefirió tomar asiento entre ambos mientras observaba con interés el pasto que sobresalía de los bordes de la manta. Ginny sonrió y sacó un libro disponiéndose a leer mientras Harry se acostaba a un lado de su ahijado y le conversaba.

-¿Te gusta el césped, Teddy? –El pequeño balbuceaba en señal de asentimiento y Harry arrancaba un poco de pasto y se lo pasaba.- ¡No, a la boca no!

Estuvieron un buen rato así mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a ceder en intensidad.

Ginny dejó la lectura y abrió nuevamente el canasto de mimbre. Harry aceptó un nuevo emparedado y ella comenzó a darle un poco al pequeño.

La tarde estaba resultando realmente agradable y Harry se alegró por haberla podido tener. Pensaba sonriente en ello cuando de pronto sintió como una ráfaga de viento le azotaba el rostro, despeinando más aún su rebelde cabellera. Los tres miraron extrañados su alrededor para descubrir el origen de la brisa, hasta que Harry lo identificó.

Los mismos jóvenes que había visto refugiarse en la sombra del roble mágico, ahora se encontraban sobre escobas y echaban carreras sobre ellas.

-Allá. –Señaló Harry al grupo y Ginny sonrió al igual que él. Les gustaba que otros disfrutaran tanto como ellos del poder volar.

-Genial. –Murmuró.

-¡Merlín! –Exclamó entonces Harry, sorprendiendo a la chica- Eso me recuerda…

Tomó su varita de núcleo de fénix e hizo un pequeño movimiento con ella apuntando justo delante de Teddy. Dos segundos más tarde, ante los ojos de los tres se materializó una pequeña escoba que enseguida captó la atención del pequeño.

-¿Es…? –Preguntó emocionada Ginny.

-Sí, exacto. La había comprado hace algún tiempo, pero no había hallado el momento para dársela. Hoy seremos testigos de su primer vuelo.

Ginny se incorporó excitada mirando fijamente a Teddy que ahora que mantenía en sus manos la escoba, la agitaba con brusquedad.

Harry le pidió la escoba, y luego la dejó flotando a un lado de su ahijado. En seguida lo tomó en sus brazos y lo posó sobre el palo de madera. Teddy miró con gran impresión como sus pies se suspendían unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Ven aquí, Teddy. –Lo incitó Ginny que se encontraba de rodillas algo alejada de ambos. Extendía sus brazos mientras lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos observaron como el niño tras dudar un momento, hacía un movimiento para adelante y entonces su escoba comenzaba a moverse en dirección a Ginny.

-Eso es, acá… -Ginny lo sacó de la escoba, abrazó y besó, felicitando- Vuelas increíble, ¡tal como tus padrinos! Ve con Harry.

Volvió a ponerlo en la escoba y el pequeño voló hacia el muchacho, que también lo esperaba emocionado.

Teddy dio varias vueltas sobre la manta. Parecía tener un talento innato para la escoba y a sus padrinos no les podía dar más orgullo.

En silencio, Harry recordó una foto que había visto por primera vez hacía años cuando aún se enfrascaba en la búsqueda de los horcruxes. En ella se podía contemplar a él volando sobre una escoba igual, perseguido por su padre y siendo –si es que la fotografía no hubiese sido rota- observado por su feliz madre.

-¡No puede ser! –Una voz desconocida sacó al chico de sus ensoñaciones.

Ginny y Harry miraron a un muchacho que se encontraba frente a ellos. Tenía aproximadamente 16 años, aspecto despreocupado y vestía ropa muggle clara. Su rostro se enmarcaba por cabello rubio no demasiado largo y clavaba sus ojos negros con absoluta ilusión sobre la chica.

-Eres… ¿Ginny Weasley? ¡¿De las Holyhead Harpies? ¡Juro que soy tu mayor admirador! ¡No puedo esperar a que mañana destrocemos al Puddlemere! ¿Puedes firmarme la polera?

Ginny se había quedado pasmada ante la excitación del chico que ahora extendía ante ella su blanca sudadera.

-Eeeh –Dudó unos momentos la chica para luego observar con aprehensión a Harry, que sosteniendo en sus brazos a Teddy, observaba la escena muy divertido.

El gesto provocó que el fanático reparara en él.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry Potter! –El chico parecía que se iba a desmayar del impacto.- ¡Que suerte tengo! ¿Están saliendo juntos? ¡Yo pensaba que salías con un jugador de los Falmouth Falcons! Y…

-Nosotros sólo somos... amigos –Intentó aclararle Ginny, pero el chico no la escuchaba.

-…hacen una buena pareja.

-Bentley, ¿qué haces aquí? –Al lugar se acercaba una chica sobre una escoba y más atrás le seguían más amigos.- ¡Oh Merlín, es Ginny Weasley! ¡y Harry Potter! ¡¿Tienen un hijo?

Harry y Ginny se debieron resignar a atender los y pasaron el resto del día firmando autógrafos y tomándose fotografías junto al grupo de muchachos que hacían caso omiso a sus aclaraciones sobre que en realidad no eran pareja ni Teddy era su hijo.

-¿Cómo llevas esto desde hace tantos años? –Le preguntó Ginny a Harry cuando por fin llegaron a casa, lejos de las garras ilusionadas de sus seguidores.

Harry rió mientras ponía a Teddy en el suelo.

-Te acostumbras. Además, si le ves el lado bueno, es divertido, ¿no?

Ginny sospesó algunos segundos las palabras de Harry y luego asintió mientras sonreía.

-En realidad sí lo es. El chico que primero llegó a nosotros… ¿Bentley? Casi se desmayó de tan sólo vernos. Es extraño lo que se provoca en las personas.

Ambos tomaron asiento y comentaron poco más de los sucesos en tono afable, riendo de lo surrealista que resultaba todo al tiempo en que Teddy paseaba con alguno de sus juguetes por frente de ellos.

De pronto, Ginny recordó la boda.

-¡Harry, debemos estar allá en 40 minutos!

El aludido dio un respingo y se incorporó. Él también lo había olvidado por completo.

-Vamos a vestirnos. Una vez estemos listos arreglamos a Teddy.

Ambos partieron a sus habitaciones dejando al pequeño entretenido con sus singulares juegos mágicos.

-Ginn, no te preocupes, yo visto a Teddy.

Harry salía varios minutos más tarde de su cuarto ataviado en un elegante traje negro que combinaba de bella manera con su cabello azabache que ni para aquella instancia podía dar tregua a su rebelde aspecto. Se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, también negra, que lucía con sus dos primeros botones desabrochados, dándole un aspecto juvenil. No llevaba corbata encima.

-Ven acá.

Agarró al pequeño y no tardó demasiado en colocarle un smoking de su tamaño. Se veía adorable mientras le sonreía, luciendo su traje y su cabello azulado.

Harry le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

-Igual de guapo que yo –Bromeó y Teddy dio un balbuceo de respuesta.

En ese momento, se abrió el cuarto de Ginny y la muchacha salió vistiendo un vestido amarillo canario sin mangas. Enseguida a la mente de Harry vino la boda de Bill y Fleur, en la que había tenido un vestido del mismo color. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, pues en aquella ocasión había pensado que era la chica más guapa que había visto. Se había equivocado y era Ginny quién nuevamente superaba la vara.

La muchacha acercó a Harry su cuerpo cubierto del vestido que se afirmaba de su hombro derecho mientras dejaba al descubierto la blanca piel del izquierdo, se ceñía a su escote y torso y caía desde sus muslos hasta sus pies con suavidad.

-¿Estás lista? –Le preguntó Harry mientras ella acariciaba a Teddy felicitándolo por su aspecto.

-Un segundo. –Ginny entró a su pieza con rapidez y volvió tras un momento, terminando de colocarse un par de pendientes del mismo color del vestido que ayudaban a su rojo cabello tomado en una suave cola baja del lado derecho a enmarcar su rostro. – Ya está.

Harry asintió y juntos desaparecieron rumbo a la fiesta que se celebraría en unos momentos.

..

La ceremonia comenzó puntualmente, presidida nuevamente por el mismo hombrecillo que dirigió el funeral de Dumbledore y la boda de Fleur y Bill.

Hannah y Neville se veían totalmente radiantes y era imposible no sonreír al observarlos tras besarse y unir sus manos.

Pronto la carpa mutó por acto de magia y se convirtió en un sitio perfecto para una gran fiesta. La música no tardó en comenzar a sonar con fuerza, creándose una gran pista de baile rodeada por una multitud de mesas cubiertas de manteles blancos.

Harry, Ginny y Teddy se encontraban en la mesa con Ron, ataviado en un traje negro con corbata roja que combinaba con su cabello, Hermione, con un vestido de seda lila que dejaba a la vista un generoso pero elegante escote y lucía ondas desde la cintura hacia abajo y Luna, con su cabello rubio que parecía flotar y un lindo vestido celeste, al igual que sus ojos.

Adonde quiera que mirara, Harry podía identificar a distintos aurores del ministerio presentes en el lugar para velar por la seguridad de todos los invitados y por sobre todo, la de Teddy Lupin. Por lo mismo, Harry no se sintió tan intranquilo. Sabía que fuera cual fuera el caso, los Yaxley eran minoría lo que volvía difícil que atacaran en aquella ocasión. Y sin embargo, no podía olvidar su sueño.

Luego los brindis de rigor, los novios procedieron a bailar y tras unos momentos, el resto de los invitados se les unió. Los muchachos compartieron un buen rato hasta que Ron y Hermione se levantaron sonrientes y fueron a la pista a moverse al son de las brujas de Macbeth. En el rostro de Ginny se formó una sonrisa al observarlos y enseguida se incorporó.

-Luna, ¿vamos a bailar? –La aludida observó a Ginny unos momentos, sorprendida.

-A la gente generalmente le avergüenza cómo bailo… -Comentó dejando relucir su extraño talento para decir verdades incómodas- pero claro.

Ambas se incorporaron y muy cerca de Harry, comenzaron a moverse.

-Claro, no se preocupen por mi –Soltó con ironía- yo me quedo con Teddy.

Harry observó a su ahijado y tras unos segundos, comenzó a divertirse con él. El pequeño disfrutaba de comer en demasía y se encontraba embriagado ante la diversidad de colores y sabores que ofrecía la mesa.

Así, apuntaba con entusiasmo algún bocado y Harry le daba de probar. Muchas veces su cabello se volvía verde y comenzaba a rezongar, dando a entender que no le gustaba, reacción que provocaba la risa de Harry y en consecuencia, la de Teddy mismo. Otras, su cabello se volvía rosa chillón. Harry sabía que entonces, debía ofrecerle más de lo que le había gustado.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que una sensual voz femenina captó la atención del chico.

-¿Qué hace tan solo un chico tan guapo?

A su lado una mujer guapísima de cabello castaño tomado en una media cola, había sentado en una silla junto a él su cuerpo ataviado en un vestido dorado con generoso escote que dejaba imaginar bastante bien sus increíbles curvas.

Harry no pudo evitar echarle un rápido vistazo y luego observó su delicado y hermoso rostro. No la conocía pero por supuesto, ella a él sí.

-Harry Potter. –El nombre del chico salió lentamente de sus labios mientras extendía su mano para presentarse- Jane Abbot, prima hermana de Hannah.

Harry quitó una mano de Teddy y la extendió para saludar a Jane.

-Un placer.

-Sabía que te conocería acá. –Siguió Jane- eres más guapo en persona.

Harry no contestó enseguida, tomó un nuevo bocado e invitó a Teddy a probarlo. En seguida el pequeño lo devolvió disgustado. Harry rió.

-Bueno, no estoy sólo en realidad –Corrigió él señalando a su ahijado y parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero guardó silencio.

-Ya lo veo, es un niño adorable. Pero ¿Qué te parece si lo dejas con alguien y vamos a bailar? –Ella se le acercó más alzando una ceja.

-No puedo. Quiero estar con él.

Jane pareció contrariada. Seguramente no estaba muy acostumbrada a que un hombre se resistiera a sus encantos, justamente lo que hacía Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño? -De pronto, Ginny aparecía ante ellos y observaba a Jane con ferocidad.

-Nada, hermosa. –Contestó enseguida Harry que de pronto se había puesto un poco nervioso.

Jane observó unos segundos la escena y se incorporó con altivez. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para despedirse de ambos y se alejó.

Ambos guardaron silencio ante los ojos de Teddy que observaba a sus padrinos con mucho interés. Tras unos momentos, Harry habló otra vez.

-¿Y dónde está Luna, _cariño?_

Ginny fulminó al chico con la mirada y tras unos segundos contestó.

-Se quedó hablando con Hagrid sobre los thestrals de Hogwarts… ¿Quién era esa?

-Prima hermana de Hannah –Respondió el chico con indiferencia.

En aquellos momentos la mesa volvía a ser visitada. Ron y Hermione se sentaban dispuestos a descansar de la larga sesión de baile que habían tenido.

-No sé de dónde George saca tantas energías. –Se quejó Ron señalando a su hermano, que se encontraba a cierta distancia de ellos y bailaba con ánimo junto a Angelina. – No ha dejado de bailar en toda la noche.

-Es que no baila tan bien como tú. –Contestó Hermione dándole un beso.

Ginny simuló una arcada ante el comentario poco realista de su amiga, provocando la risa de Harry. Por suerte, el chico los ignoraba y en aquél instante tomaba en sus brazos a Teddy jugando con él. Harry sonrió y se incorporó extendiendo su mano a Ginny.

-Por salvarme, Hermosa. –Y ladeó su cabeza en dirección a la pista de baile.

-Ginny. –Corrigió ella aunque sin mucha determinación y tomó la mano del chico.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a moverse con precaución al extremo de la timidez. Pronto las canciones fueron pasando y el ambiente entre ambos se fue alivianando. Empezaron a reír juntos, a cantarse los fragmentos de canciones que se sabían, a disfrutar de la compañía, como aquella misma tarde. Parecían dos adolescentes celebrando la fiesta de su vida.

Descansaron un par de veces compartiendo con Teddy y sin embargo volvieron a bailar, una y otra vez, juntos todo el tiempo y aunque Ron y Hermione se sentían muy curiosos al respecto, prefirieron no preguntar qué ocurría, pues preferían mil veces más el ambiente amigable que se respiraba en aquél momento.

Molly y Arthur se habían ofrecido a llevarse a Teddy a casa cuando ya era lo bastante tarde como para que sus párpados cayeran sin remedio sobre sus pupilas, por lo que ambos padrinos pudieron seguir divirtiéndose con tranquilidad.

-¡Adoro esta canción! –Exclamó Ginny al oír los primeros acordes de una lenta melodía justo cuando terminaban una copa. Emocionada tomó de las manos a Harry y lo alejó de la mesa, parando sólo al llegar al centro de la pista de baile.

-¿Todavía? –Preguntó Harry, riendo.

Se trataba de "_El amor es como un fénix"_, una canción que parecía ser el más agradable de los lentos y sin embargo, aguardaba una gran sorpresa. Como Ginny.

Desde su sexto año Harry recordaba como la muchacha adoraba esa canción. Si en algún momento les pidieran crear un tracklist de su noviazgo, seguramente _El amor es como un fénix_ sería la primera en aparecer.

Sin que ninguno se despegara de su sonrisa, comenzaron a menearse levemente. Ginny rodeó radiante el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y él tomó su fina cintura.

En un principio, Harry intentó evitar la mirada de la chica, aunque ella buscaba firmemente sus pupilas, tal vez incitada por los recuerdos de la canción y la forma en que los ojos verde intenso del chico la volvían a hipnotizar.

Sin embargo, él se contentaba con seguir la pista de sus rebeldes mechones rojos, la línea perfecta de sus cejas. Pronto se encontró contando las pecas que decoraban el rostro de la muchacha y sonrió tras reencontrarse con su favorita, esa que estaba justo a un costado de la comisura de sus finos y brillosos labios.

Harry quitó una mano de la cintura de Ginny para subirla a su rostro y mientras por fin le devolvía la vista, apartó un mechón de su cabello y luego acarició con inmensa ternura la pequeña manchita que estaba ahí, invitándolo en silencio.

Ya no se movían, a pesar de que la canción se había vuelto de pronto frenéticamente rápida y todos a su alrededor danzaban al ritmo de ella. Ambos estaban estáticos observándose con gran ímpetu y acercándose con lentitud. Harry ya podía sentir el dulce aliento de Ginny golpear su piel y cuando la observó cerrar sus ojos como respuesta al encuentro de los labios, la imitó, entregándose también totalmente a ese beso. Bebió de ella como si fuera la primera vez, dejándose invadir por la dulzura y el bienestar que era capaz de producirle aquella chica con tan sólo tenerla cerca.

Ginny paseaba su mano por el alborotado cabello del chico y él la atraía lo más posible a su cuerpo mientras recorría extasiado su espalda como queriendo que el momento jamás acabara.

Tras un rato separaron sus labios y sin embargo mantuvieron las frentes unidas mientras sostenían el contacto visual.

-Vámonos –Lo invitó en un susurró Ginny.

Harry asintió, le dio un beso rápido y la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras focalizaba la mente en el departamento y enseguida se aparecieron ahí.

Ginny sonrió al llegar y lo volvió a besar. Harry le correspondió y pronto tomó sus manos dirigiéndola con rapidez a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, siguieron besándose, de a poco dejando la dulzura que acompañaba a las caricias mutuas de sus labios para llevarse por la pasión, aquél fuego que ahora comenzaba a apoderarse del pecho de ambos y los instaba a realizar una singular danza con sus lenguas, traspasándose amor y deseo sin cesar.

Separaron sus bocas y Ginny se enfrascó en el cuello de Harry mientras éste paseaba su mano por el brazo desnudo de la chica.

-Te veías hermosa esta noche ¿Te lo había dicho? –Le murmuró él al oído.

Ginny se separó un poco y respondió a su pregunta asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aunque no enserio –Apuntó dubitativa.

-Eres hermosa, Ginn.

Ella lo miró y Harry se sintió un poco mareado por la cantidad de sentimientos que le transmitía en silencio con sus ojos marrones.

-Harry, no sabes cuánto había esperado este momento… -Mascuyó ella y comenzó a abrir entre besos los botones de su camisa.

Harry se dejó, disfrutando de cada estrechez de labios y pronto se encontró semidesnudo ante ella. Ginny dibujó embelesada las líneas de sus pectorales con el dedo índice hasta que tras unos momentos, él la interrumpió tomando el vestido amarillo para desnudar en primera instancia su hombro derecho y luego también sus pechos y vientre.

Se recostaron en la cama y se alimentaron felices de la esencia del otro con ternura pero también infinito deseo. Aprovechaban todo segundo para sentirse, para conocer cada resquicio por primera vez pues si bien habían sido novios hacía algunos años jamás habían llegado tan lejos. Era su primera vez juntos.

Cuando por fin tocaron el cielo al tiempo, se miraron extasiados y entonces Harry no lo pudo evitar:

-Te amo, Ginn.

Ella contestó con un beso que tras unos momentos se convirtió en abrazo.

Harry la estrechó con fuerza y le besó la frente cuando ella se posó en su pecho, paseando sus dedos por aquella zona con suavidad.

Para cuando la chica pensó en contestarle aquellas dos palabras era muy tarde. El muchacho ya se había ido en un placentero viaje con Morfeo con la tranquilidad de saber que era velado por la chica de sus sueños.

**..**

**Notas de la Autora:** Se agradecen especialmente críticas a la última escena. Intenté transmitir el mayor amor posible entre ambos y me encantaría saber si lo he logrado.

Ustedes saben, ¡siempre las reviews son MUY bienvenidas! Muchas gracias a quienes siguen dejándolas y también a los que disfrutan de este fic en silencio ^^

Según lo planificado, ya no quedan demasiados capítulos.

¡Un abrazo!


End file.
